Consequences
by Leighannamarie
Summary: They were told they could never date, a one night stand changed their lives and the lives of everyone else around them. C/E, R/OC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**I've been plotting this for ages now and thought about putting it up. Like all my other stories, I never anticipate on how long they will be. Trust me, they could be 100 chapters and I would think they would only need 10 chapters. **

**You know what to do.**

**R/R **

Calleigh was never one for going out and drinking. Especially after work. She liked to go home and curl up on her couch and read a long novel. Mostly in the romance genre. Crime novels weren't her thing; she experienced crime almost every day. At this very moment she found herself sitting at a bar watching girls in their late teens and early twenties dressed in skimpy clothes. Guys, they tried to make them look as appealing as they could to the young women as possible in hopes to get a little more than a little dance.

At this moment she didn't care that she was buzzed. Jake once again had stood her up. She wasn't one for going out drinking because of a boy either. She just couldn't go home. She had gotten nothing from him to explain why he wasn't around. If he couldn't make it he would either leave a voicemail or just simply send her a text. She hated being left out in the dark. She was naturally curious. That curiosity got the best of her at times. Tonight, she was more curious about this club 'Faint' she had heard about on the news or media lately. It was brand new to almost everyone and quickly became one of the most popular clubs in Miami.

Just then she finished her fifth mimosa. She was a little over buzzed now. She couldn't drive home. Just her luck. Looking around for the closet exit, she got down off the barstool. Okay, she wasn't buzzed. She was drunk. It felt…nice. The feeling that she didn't have to worry. Yup, she was loopy. She stumbled towards the exit in hopes to get out of the noise and most likely get better cell reception.

On her heels she swerved into a strong and muscular chest. Looking up she was thinking of blurting out a 'watch where you're goin'' but decided against it. She didn't know who it could be. She didn't have her gun on her and she didn't know if whoever did had a concealed weapon of some sort. You never know in Miami. Instead she smiled at the man.

"S'cuse me," she slurred slightly. He reached out and grabbed her arm to steady her. She felt the electricity of his touch run underneath her skin and through her veins. When it went through her spine she gasped. It was intense.

He leaned down, his breath was heavy of alcohol, "Why don't we take this somewhere else beautiful?" she looked into his dark brown eyes. Why not? Tonight was supposed to be her 'care free night'. A night where she didn't care about herself.

She felt his hand slide down to the small of her back and lead her out through the doors. He was just as intoxicated if not more than her. He was even more intoxicated by her scent. She smelled like vanilla and flowers. Her green gaze left him speechless. Out of all the girls he's dated, none of them were prettier than she was. He was sure of that. Looking at her, he decided she wasn't one for running around partying. She seemed to be the one to go to work then go to work then work again. Not the type that would do this. His days of this were over as well. He had toned it down after his sister died. Even more after he got shot.

Oh he knew who he was escorting out club Faint. He knew it was his coworker and best friend, Calleigh Duquesne. He knew she knew who he was. They were too drunk to care or even think if it mattered. They were both lonely and in need of some comfort. He knew she and Jake ended it after he left. For some unknown reason he was back in Miami and wanted to talk to her. She acted all happy-go-lucky at the lab. Her demeanor obviously changed when he's not around her when he's supposed to. Eric knew he would treat her better. That he would actually let her know that he loves her.

He knew he was breaking the law by driving intoxicated. He didn't care. What he cared was that he had the woman he loved next to him. Waiting for him. Desire was coming off of her and wrapping around his mind. Clearing his head of all things that would usually come up at him. Even intoxicated.

When they stepped in the door, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. He felt like fire playing with fire. They were at the point where their desire for each other hurt. Nothing was holding them back that night. Not even if the world was set upon fire. To him at this very moment, nothing could get any better.

Their kiss was so passionate, so full of lust. The want that they've been hiding behind their façades for seven years. It was a ticking bomb in the waiting. Ever since they first laid eyes upon each other, the fuse was lit and slowly inching it's way closer to the TNT.

When they were bare skin on bare skin, the bomb almost exploded. It didn't explode until they cried out together. In synch with each other. The way two lovers would.

**I thought about ending it at that. If you guys like, let me know. **

'**Tested Love' chapter should be up sometime tomorrow. I've begun writing it and in the process of reviewing it. I just finished reviewing this one. Expect the next chapter on either tomorrow or Monday. You never know with meh. This chapter is a prologue. The next chapter will be the actual chapter 'One'. **

**aites s'il vous plaît la critique**

**I'm also thinking about random facts again if you read my other story 'Forgotten Memories'.**

**Leigha**


	2. One

**One**

**Thanks for the encouraging reviews, I've been thinking about this story for a LONG time. **

**Technically this is the first chapter. I don't think my plan is in action with this story as of this chapter. Give or take 3 more chapters before the plot starts to come up. **

**This story is posted on CSI Files.**

**Please R/R**

Calleigh groaned when she felt sunlight creep into her bedroom. She began to think that last night wasn't such a good idea at all. To be honest, she couldn't remember what really happened. That's what disturbed her the most. Just trying to remember all the events from last night brought her pounding headache up a notch or two. Never mind, make it three. She shifted a bit and felt something warm around her waist. It felt like a man's arms were wrapped tightly around her. She realized her back was flush against a muscular body. A _naked_ muscular body. She took in a deep breath and slowly turned her head around. She gasped at the sight of her best friend. Eric.

She felt his heart beating in an even rhythm as he took in every breath. Calleigh's heartbeat went up quite a few notches. Wasn't every day she woke up next to someone she called a friend. Calleigh had to do her best as trying to get untangled from Eric's grasp. She couldn't. At this moment, she didn't want to wake him up. That would start her day off in a hellish way.

"Mmm, Cal," she heard his breath tickle the back of her neck causing her to immediately stiffen. She sent a silent prayer hoping that he didn't just say her name.

Again she found herself trying to untangle herself from Eric's strong grasp. Eventually she gave up and let out a sigh of disappointment. A sigh of defeat. One of the main things she wasn't looking forward to was talk about how they were gonna 'forget it'. That was actually the best initial plan she could set up right now.

Then her plan once again changed. Possibly it had to do with Eric waking up. Once again she found herself stiff in his arms when he sighed into her shoulder. After that, she felt him breathe in her skin. His actions started making her feel uneasy. She didn't like the thought of that. He held onto her even tighter and pulled her closer to him than she thought would be physically possible. _"Think Duquesne, Think!" _Those were the only thoughts moving through her head at the moment.

"Cal?" she groaned suddenly feeling nauseous. She placed her hands on his arms that were around her and tried more forcefully to pry them away.

"Cal?" he asked her once again. She felt the bile rise behind her throat. Within seconds Eric caught onto her need to get out and let go of her. She quickly grabbed the top sheet and wrapped it around herself. Eric got a quick glance of her wonderful curves before she almost ran into the bathroom. The sounds made him nauseous all the same as well.

The thought then occurred to them that they weren't in his condo or in her apartment. They were in a motel. A sleazy old motel that smelled of drugs, alcohol, the 'activities' that were performed last night, urine, and of course, vomit. No wonder Calleigh needed to vomit.

She then reemerged from the bathroom rubbing her temples. She didn't know what to make of the situation. She wanted to know where they were and when could she get her car to go home and take a nice and long hot shower and just _forget all this happened._

Eric swung his legs over the side of the bed, covering himself up fairly effectively with a pillow. He then spotted what he wanted. Boxers. When Calleigh ran back into the bathroom to once again, puke, he pulled on his boxers then after that, his jeans that were next to the bed. Looking around for his shirt, Calleigh's underwear caught his eye. Black lacy lingerie. He groaned at the sight of her wearing them. Mostly groaning because he couldn't remember. At the moment, he was also determined to find his shirt.

Once again Calleigh moved slowly out of the bathroom. She was wearing his large shirt. He liked the way it looked on her. Large and baggy over her small frame. He wished it was a slightly more regular occurrence. He was 99.9% sure it wasn't going to be. She moved towards the bed and picked up her lingerie and pants before she moved back into the bathroom. He knew she would like her space.

Calleigh had found herself staring at her pale complexion. Sure she was fair skinned, but she didn't expect her to look so…so pale. Her green eyes stood out in contrast. Mostly because they were bloodshot. For the first time in years she was thinking about calling in sick to work. Oh great, she forgot about work and especially forgot about checking the time.

Quickly she pulled her lingerie and pants on before she moved out into the bedroom. Eric was looking at his cell. Apparently he had a call from dispatch…and Horatio…and Ryan. Not to mention the numerous texts from Ryan.

Calleigh had the same on her phone.

She picked up her phone and sighed. It was almost noon. If both her and Eric were out of work it would look as if something definitely went on last night. It already looked bad because neither called in.

"I'm sorry," Eric said. He held her shirt out to her. Her bra was inside the shirt, most likely hiding it from himself. He felt shameful. Calleigh nodded at him and went back into the bathroom. Partially because she felt like vomiting again. The other reason was that she had a feeling that the awkwardness of this wasn't gonna be over for awhile.

**I am extremely tired at the moment. I usually don't write two chapters of anything a night. Starting another one, yes, I will admit I do. Not very much do I write two full ones. **

**Please Review =) Can't live without 'em.**

**Leigha**


	3. Two

**Two**

**Thanks everyone for all the great reviews :P**

**I have plenty for ideas for this story, just lettin' you guys know ;)**

**There still will be some slight angst/awkwardness.**

**This chapter would have been up sooner if I didn't have a stack of papers to grade as well as studying etc.**

**R/R por favor**

She was late. Late getting into work. As she stepped off the elevator she looked around. She really wished that Natalia hadn't re-decorated the lab to make it 'brighter'. That just added to her pounding headache. Sighing to herself, she wished that her 'I woke up later than I expected' excuse could actually work with Horatio. It would be her worst nightmare if it didn't. The last thing she wanted was everyone to know what happened to her and Eric last night.

"Calleigh?" she cursed under her breath when she heard Natalia's concerned voice behind her, "Are you okay?" she knew she looked a little green. She would rather it not be pointed out.

Calleigh turned slowly and gave her a slight smile, "I'm fine," it came out more as a mumble. Natalia's concern was still plagued over her face. Calleigh knew she was just being a good friend. Calleigh couldn't believe that she was thinking about this, but she kinda wished Natalia could be a better friend to maybe…Ryan or Frank.

Natalia crossed her arms over her chest, "Calleigh-"

Calleigh could sense that this was going to turn into a slightly different conversation, "I gotta go," she quickly dismissed herself when the elevator revealed Eric. She wanted to avoid him as much as possible.

Her heart sank when she heard Natalia's voice behind her. In deed Nat was being just a good friend, "What's up with Calleigh?" she prayed to God that Eric wouldn't say anything, "Nothing," she heard Eric say.

Calleigh didn't wait any longer to listen to their conversation. She kept on her way to the Ballistics lab. She hoped she didn't have to test fire any guns. Her pounding headache would protest greatly. She slid slowly into her lab brushing past the light up desk in the center and towards the gun vault. She felt safer there. After latching the door shut she pressed her back against it and slid down. Her head fell in her hands as she felt a sob cause her body to tremble from head to toe.

Was their friendship ruined?

Probably.

After she felt herself calm down slightly, she laid down on the floor. Her thoughts drifted back to last night. How could she have let herself do that? That was unlike her. She was the one that would aid Speed and Eric when they both got drunk at some club and needed someone to see them home. Sometimes she had to go with them to supervise them, which greatly added up to the possibility of her getting drunk along with them. Bottom line, she didn't like excessive drinking.

She remembered kissing him. The scent of him driving her wild. The feel of their bodies close so close together. The way it drove her wild. He nipped at the column of her neck. She moaned and arched closer to him.

"_Eric…"_

Her phone buzzed. Well, vibrated against the floor. Calleigh slowly lifted her head up. Her hangover had dimmed greatly. She didn't know whether it was the nap or the dim lighting of the gun vault. She sighed and ran her hand down the side of her face. Picking up the pager she saw the last name she would ever want.

_Stetler._

She fought back the urge to scream. This meant that he knew something happened between them. This meant one would probably have to leave. Eric was gonna lose his job over her. Unless she did something to prevent it.

Calleigh reached up and braced her weight on the table and pulled herself up. She walked out slowly and saw outside her lab through the glass, Stetler escorting Eric to an interrogation room. Not good. Calleigh made her way out of the lab. Her entrance gave a dramatic feeling. Her stomach dropped when everyone was looking at her. She had to fight back the greatest urge to vomit all over the nicely polished floor.

"Miss Duquesne?" she jumped slightly at the sound of Horatio. He seemed to take notice of this. "Are you all right?"

Calleigh didn't know what to tell him, she wasn't. She didn't want to lose her friendship with Eric. From this morning, she knew they wouldn't be able to look at each other again without remembering what happened. Something that colleagues and best friends should not go through.

"Calleigh?" she felt his hand on her shoulder. She also took notice of the deep concern in his blue eyes and tone, "What happened?" he suspected something. If he didn't he wouldn't be any good at his job. After all, he used to be a homicide detective and know the Lieutenant to a major crime lab.

She shook her head and looked down at the floor, "Nothing," she brushed past him and towards the ladies room. She knew that Horatio would not follow her. She once again found herself praying to God that Stetler was not asking Eric about what happened.

Eric studied Stetler for a moment. For some reason he gave him an uneasy feeling. He didn't know what Stetler would want from him…unless he knew about last night. That wouldn't be good for Calleigh or him.

Eric wasn't paying attention to Stetler at all, not until Calleigh was mentioned, "I know that you and Miss Duquesne were involved in a sexual relationship last night," Eric pondered his thoughts on how the hell he would know.

Sadly his reaction to the whole thing gave it away, "That's all I need," Stetler got up and left the room. Now looking for Calleigh.

Within minutes, he saw Calleigh walking behind Stetler. He could feel the tension and unsteadiness coming off of her skin. They were in an interrogation room next to Eric's. That is, until Eric decided he couldn't watch Calleigh.

Calleigh overall was shocked that Stetler knew. He had a photo of them leaving the club. Hand in hand smiling drunkenly. Not to mention the kiss they had shared in the parking lot.

Calleigh wanted to curl up at the next thought that plagued her.

**Sorry about the cliffy.**

**Please review, makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.**

**My husband is away in D.C. so at this moment I'm using his car while mine is once again in the shop for on going problems. The outlook on the car doesn't look good. The last mechanic screwed up because it works worse than it did. He's trying to tell me that I got a bad car or 'lemon' as he calls it.**

**Leigha**


	4. Three

**Three**

**Thank everyone for all the reviews! Wow! =) **

**Wow, I'm sorry it took me this long to update. I've been REALLY busy with work, preparing for the baby (it's a gonna be a girl) as well as my car being in the shop (still is)**

**Ummm, please review? That's pretty much it. **

Calleigh set her keys down on the bedside table of her apartment. God she was glad the day was over. The thoughts of Stetler and Eric and…last night kept on playing over and over in her mind. She wished she could just turn that part of her mind off. Unlucky for her her mind wasn't like a light switch.

She felt glass underneath her feet. Looking down she felt like just screaming at the world. Jake. Jake had been here and once again came to her empty apartment. Probably came in the middle of the night when she and Eric were doing…certain activities. She wondered how she didn't see it that morning. Instead of screaming, she ran her hand across her face and sighed.

"Why me?" she looked up at the ceiling. She knew it was a useless thought. Anyone would tell her that it could happen to anyone at any random time. Why did she have to go out last night? Her and Eric's lives were changed forever and it couldn't be reversed.

She took a step forward and walked down the hall and turned to the right. Her bed in the middle was left unmade. Jake once again stayed at her apartment while she was gone. He probably thought she was working late again. She hoped that was true.

But something didn't feel right.

She laid down on the bed. Something smelled off. Like…she didn't want to go further into that thought. She sat right up on the bed, the sudden amount of energy knocking her off the bed. The energy she was feeling was from the anger and sadness of it all. Now she wanted nothing more to do but burn the bed in front of her. Jake cheated on her, in her bed.

That's when she screamed. A scream that could make anyone's blood turn to ice. Calleigh Duquesne never screamed. No matter how fed up with the world she had gotten. But tonight was different. Tonight she completely lost it. She lost it with Jake. She lost it with herself. All these years she watched either witnessing a murder or having someone close to them die destroys people's lives.

She blamed herself for John's death. For Speed's death. Now it was her turn. Her turn to lose it. To have her life go wrong.

She had to get out of her room. Out of her apartment. She had to get away from everything that reminded her of Jake. She wanted to get away from CSI. Away from Miami. Forever. Calleigh wasn't going to think this through. She was just gonna get up and leave. She wanted to go somewhere where no one will ever look for her. Someplace quiet and small. A place where she could just start over. That's what she needed.

But in life, you only get one deck of cards. If you play them right, then you have a pretty good chance you won't screw up. Well, Calleigh thought her life was screwed up ever since she was a child, she kept a happy façade so people wouldn't expect such a gloomy childhood coming from a vibrant woman.

She thought of where she was gonna go. Where she was gonna live. She knew she would be able to find work there. The only thing she wasn't anticipating was how much her life will still be changed no matter how far away she goes. How far she goes from everything she loves and loved about Miami.

Calleigh got up abruptly and looked around. She then ran into the bathroom. She looked at her reflection for a long while. She was pale, or fair skinned if you would rather it put that way. She had green eyes that used to be bright and shining. Now they were dull. Her long blond hair was slightly messed up and knotted.

Moving would change everything. She hoped it would be for the best. Where she was gonna go is a place where no one knows her. She would actually stay in law enforcement. She would just be a homicide detective. No more CSI. She sighed and leaned back against the wall and slid down it. This was going to change her life forever. Again she was hoping for the best.

She had no idea that she was going to fall asleep right there in a sitting position.

The next thing she knew was an annoying chirping coming from her bedroom. Her alarm clock. This was the day she was going to turn in her resignation letter to Horatio. Then she'd make it up from there.

She got up and stripped and began her usual routine. Her days were numbered at CSI now. She placed her head on the wall, "I'm leavin'," she told herself. She was finally leaving.

Calleigh felt herself smile as she pushed off the wall and finished her shower before she finished getting ready.

**I'm sorry that's a short chapter and I know there's a lot being put out now. Don't worry, Eric's still gonna be in this and things are gonna (at least I hope) get more interesting. **

**I'm currently stuck on Tested Love. As soon as I get an idea and think it through, It'll be updated. I already have ideas on it, but I don't know how to get to them. That's always the tricky part about writing.**

**I'm also very excited about 7x14. I REALLY wish I hadn't read anything about it. It's driving me insane (Not by much, I'm already insane). **

**Well, bye and review por favor. They're seriously like pistachios; you can't get enough of 'em. This comment is for the girls, "They're like men with accents, you can't get enough of 'em." (trust me, the high school girls I work with are enamoured with my husband's accent)**


	5. Four

**Four**

**Hey, thank everyone for the reviews! I've been so stressed lately that I haven't had enough time to write. Mostly it's all about my car. (I'm angry at my husband for what he did on Monday. Instead of having the mechanic fix it, he traded it in for a Volvo.)**

**I see my little "Men with accents" comment got some attention. That's my reason why I can't bring my husband ****anywhere**** close to where I work. **

**Also, as many of you have noticed that this is in the Angst/Drama/Romance genre. It will lighten up on the Angst…eventually. **

**Please R/R**

Calleigh adjusted her blazer before she pushed the door open to Horatio's office. She held the manila folder close to her body as she moved across the room until she was in front of his desk. He looked up at her and studied her face for a bit. It was almost as if he knew what she was about to do. Resign.

He picked up the file and looked through it, knots forming in his stomach. Horatio looked up at her hoping that the shock wasn't playing out on his face. It was. He raised his eyebrows and took in a deep breath, "You're resigning."

She nodded at him and held her hands together in front of her body, "This is my two weeks resignation," she almost choked on her words. She felt as if this was the only way, "Please don't tell the team."

He looked up at her. The fact that she didn't want him to tell the team intrigued him, "Calleigh," she brought her head up slightly, blond locks falling slightly from behind her ear, "Does this have anything to do with Stetler?" Calleigh froze. It did.

She stood up straighter and brushed her hair behind her ear once again, "No," she smiled a bit in attempt to sound more convincing, "It's just that…" she couldn't form the words. The place she was going to was almost the complete opposite of Miami. That was actually an understatement…it was the exact opposite.

Calleigh nodded her head slightly and moved towards the door; she knew it was a lot for Horatio to take in. It was still a lot for her to take in. Her hand froze on the handle when she heard him speak, "Calleigh, may I ask where you're going?"

She turned slightly to him and bit her lip, "Seattle," Calleigh watched his expression change. It was in disbelief, she knew it. She knew she would have to get used to the completely different climate. She was fine with that. She wanted things to change.

Without waiting for him to respond, she pushed the door open and walked out and down the stairs. When she reached the last stair, she gripped the railing until her knuckles turned white. That one night made her think. She couldn't keep living in this place anymore. She _needed_ to start over. She was about to satisfy that need.

Calleigh broke away from the staircase and made her way into her lab. Her days were numbered in this lab. Now Stetler wouldn't have to bother her. No more Stetler seemed nice. She was going to be in homicide. Different is what she wanted, but she couldn't get away from the law.

Now she found herself searching through her desk. She had pulled out multiple old files. Many of them had turned cold, she kept them incase they would have to be reopened, so far, not so much luck. Calleigh raised an eyebrow when she felt something cardboard underneath her fingertips. A box. She lifted it out and put it on top of her desk. Speed must have put it in her desk. Who else would put a duct tape-sealed box in her drawer.

Sighing to herself, she pulled out a pocketknife and cut it open. She pushed the flaps over and looked inside. Peanuts is what she saw. Foam peanuts practically exploded. Sighing again to herself, she pushed them away until she felt her hands come in contact with something slightly cold. Glass? She continued to clear the peanuts away from the box until she pulled out a picture frame.

Calleigh studied the picture closely; it was a picture of the team. She was in the middle with Eric's arms wrapped around her, almost as if he was going to pick her up. Speed was also next to them, staring at them as if they had completely lost it. All of a sudden she felt a lump rise in the back of her throat. Swallowing that lump, she realized that she wanted to forget she found this. She hated the feeling that was plaguing her. The feeling of guilt.

She blamed herself for the death of Speed. She was the ballistics expert; she should have checked his gun after the incident when he got shot the first time. Lucky for him he was wearing Kevlar. She wished he had woken up and did what she said. She wished she had checked his gun.

Setting the picture to the side she felt her face fall into her hands. A sob wracked through her. She didn't cry. She never cried. At this moment, she could think of a million reasons to move to Seattle. That was the only place where she thought she could possibly forget everything. She wanted a new life.

She didn't want to have to take care of her father…she didn't want to have all the thoughts that she could have prevented Speed and John's death. She felt helpless to her emotions. She felt like she needed to let them go. Let them flow down like a river.

She wanted to forget Jake and all the things he's done to her.

Calleigh jumped when she heard the door open. Steady and firm steps made their way into the lab. She recognized those steps. Eric. She sat up straight and fixed her hair quickly and wiped away the tears. She knew it was hopeless, she looked like a wreck. Her cheeks would be red as well as her eyes; her make up would probably be runny. She would look as if she couldn't take hold of her own emotions. It made her feel vulnerable.

"Calleigh?" his tone gave it all away.

She self-consciously brushed the tears away again, "I'm fine," she mentally cursed herself when her voice wavered.

She felt a tingling sensation when she felt a firm grip on her shoulder. She was lost in thought. Calleigh didn't notice Eric reach over into the box again, he pulled out what was to be a stuffed bear. A small one. Eric smirked at the memory. He had forced both Calleigh and Speed to the fair with his sister's daughter. He didn't want to do it alone. His niece had gladly given the bear to him before she ran off to find his sister. He then gave it to Calleigh.

"I remember this," he smiled.

Calleigh nodded and smiled a bit too, "Tim must have been in my apartment," he raised an eyebrow, "I've been looking for it for quite some time."

"Why would Speed do this?"

Calleigh shook her head, "I don't know," she laughed slightly. Then it was all gone as quickly as it came on. She realized this is one of the last days she could ever really see Eric. She knew she would miss him, but it was for the best…or so she thought.

Seattle was getting closer by the second.

**I'm not sure if anyone would consider that a cliffy, but you could if you want. The whole 'Speed thing' was random. **

**I have seen the promo for 7x14, I came home and saw it on youtube. Wow. Looks good.**

**Trust me, I know what Calleigh's going through (not the one night stand part) but the fact that you can't live in the same place anymore because you've been hurt by it. One of the many reasons why I've moved 3 times in the past year in a half. It's VERY powerful when you think it could be possibly your fault that someone's dead or if you get hurt by someone verbally. I've been through more than your average person that is in their twenties. I've been through enough that your average fifty year old today or older has been through. Trust me, life's messy.**

**If you have any questions, feel free to PM me. I just turned it on (technologically challenged.) **

**Erm, please review, right now they're my chocolate or 'poison'. :) **

**Leigha**


	6. Five

**Five**

**Thank everyone for all the fantastic reviews, my week has been getting better ;)**

**Wow, I didn't think I could get this done today, I thought I'd write this quickly and before I knew it, I wrote a full chapter! Yay!**

**Please R/R**

Two weeks ago she would have never thought about leaving for Seattle. Now here she was, standing in the middle of the terminal looking around at everyone's faces. It was a little past eight in the morning; many people were walking around nursing their coffee with a briefcase next to them. Business people traveled on Mondays. Technically Calleigh found herself on business. She was about to board the plane…the plane to a better life. She just wished everything would turn out right.

As she handed her boarding pass to the attendant, she flashed the woman a bright smile, "Enjoy your flight," the woman gave Calleigh a tight smile, she looked like she had too much botox, in other words, she looked a little tight around the eyes.

The next sound she heard was like an echo, as if something was calling her. The sound got closer and closer until it seemed as if it was just about one hundred feet from her. Then she could finally tell who was calling out to her, Eric. She turned her head and saw him turn the corner, almost slipping on the polished floor.

"Calleigh!" he yelled and made his way to the line. Behind her Calleigh heard people grunting and she heard several "What where you're goin'" or "Hey!" People obviously didn't like Eric coming up behind them.

Calleigh panicked. She quickly took a few steps until she was about to enter the plane. She tried to drown out the sounds of him behind her. She heard the woman stop him.

"Sir, you are not allowed on the plane!" Calleigh didn't want to turn around, she was afraid that Eric's face would bring her pain.

"Calleigh!" Eric's voice sounded pained, as if someone had stabbed him over and over numerous times, "Calleigh!" his voice sounded in distress. Instead of turning back to him, she sped up trying to fight back the tears that pricked in her eyes. She then felt as if she was going to let a sob wrack through her body. It started out in her spine and was slowly going to succumb her body. She turned the corner and took a few steps before she leaned up against the wall. She placed her head in her hands and did her best to make herself look fine or better. After a while she felt she could continue, she took a few steps.

"Calleigh," she felt a hand on her arm and pulled her back slightly, "Calleigh, don't do this," she felt the lump in the back of her throat form.

It took every muscle in her body and a lot of will that kept her from turning to look at him. She knew the look on his face would be forever burned in her mind and heart. She didn't want that.

"Eric, let me go," it took everything she had not to let her voice waver.

She once again tried to break free from him again when he tightened the grip on her arm, "Calleigh," she ripped her arm away from him and walked quickly over to the door. She didn't hear him coming after her. She felt that was good, "Calleigh…" she kept walking.

"…I love you."

She stopped. She froze in her tracks and looked over at Eric. He looked as if he was in too much pain to function. The amount of pain played across all his face. He was _suffering_. He was suffering because of _her._ It was too late for her to erase the image from her mind, his look would forever plague her, she wouldn't be able to get it out of her mind.

"No," her voice was barely above a whisper, "No, Eric, no you don't," she did her best not to believe him. The look on his face destroyed her. Calleigh felt the air vacate from her lungs when she saw his face. She turned quickly and made her way onto the plane.

Within five minutes, people came onto the plane. Calleigh was the only one with her head in her hands, sobbing quietly. Again she found herself mentally cursing herself for being so vulnerable. She was leaving everything behind _forever_.

**Thirty Minutes Before…**

"H, where's Calleigh?" Eric had poked his head through Horatio's office in hopes of Calleigh possibly being there. There was no hope. She wasn't there. Eric had tried calling her home phone, it had been turned off. He felt suspicious. Was she hurt?

Horatio looked down at his hands…or was it the files under his hands. The files. Eric shut the door behind him and made his way closer to the desk and looked down at the files. Resumes? Ballistic Expert resumes.

"Calleigh…Eric, she resigned," this was new to Eric. Calleigh loved the lab. She would never leave it unless her father was in some sort of trouble or if she was sick. Then it hit him. Calleigh's strange behaviour was because she was leaving.

"Where is she?" Eric knew she wasn't in her apartment. He'd be damned if she was even in Miami.

Horatio took in a breath and raised his eyebrows, "She's leaving for Seattle."

Eric took another step forward," When?" Horatio noticed the pain in Eric's eyes.

"Her plane leaves in thirty minutes," Eric wasted no time in nodding or saying 'thank you' instead he turned and ran towards the elevators. He was going to stop Calleigh.

He didn't know he was too late.

Even though he tried to tell her the truth, she didn't believe him.

It was too late…

**Wow, I've indeed written another angsty chapter….sorry. Ummm, please review? That's all I have to say at the moment, I know this story isn't like most stories, it's not every story you find Calleigh leaving for Seattle. **

**I'm still stuck with 'Tested Love'. I'll work on it either later tonight or tomorrow when I have time. Doesn't guarantee when It'll be up though :( **

**Leigha**


	7. Six

**Six**

**Thank everyone for all the reviews :). **

**I'm gonna kill the man that was the Best Man at my wedding. He sent me a video of me falling out of a tree when I was sixteen and somehow edited the video to make words come up saying 'Epic Fail'. Great. Reliving how I sprained that ankle…and scraped my palms to hell. **

**R/R**

Calleigh felt herself ease into slumber when she laid down on the plush bed. Her tried muscles felt immediate relief when she let out a content sigh. She was home. Her new home was Seattle, Washington and she was going to have to make the best of it. Tomorrow for lunch she was meeting Detective Gregory Owens. Her future boss…or who she hoped would be her future boss. She was simply meeting him at a coffee shop for an hour or two. She really needed this job.

Sighing once again, she felt herself sleep into a deep slumber. Hopefully one that would have her refreshed in the morning, she was tired of the lack of sleep she's had for the past two weeks.

Then her mind drifted back to Eric. His face. His desperate cries for her to stay in Miami. His 'Confession'. She just didn't believe he meant it. She believed that Eric just wanted her to stay to make sure he didn't lose it and take it out on Ryan…like he did after Speed died. Her eyes opened. Since that night with Eric she found herself thinking about what she was going to do. Calleigh groaned and shifted over to her side and closed her eyes.

Her eyes then opened. She had thought of something that could alter her aspect on everything. Her point of view of the world. Without thinking she threw the covers off her body and ran into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. She saw Calleigh Duquesne. She didn't feel like Calleigh Duquesne.

She ran a hand through her golden blond locks, "Why does this happen?" she turned and sat down on the toilet seat and watched one spot on the wall. She moved her head until it rest against the wall. Life was nothing more than a deck of cards, if you play them right, your life will go the right way. Right at this very moment, Calleigh felt like she got the bad hand of cards.

She was going to have to face more consequences.

…

Eric sat in the ballistics lab. He found himself looking down at the stuffed bear. Calleigh had left it on the gun range with a post-it-note next to it reading 'Eric, I'm so sorry.' Every time he looked down at this bear his heart ripped even more than he ever thought possible. He knew he'd been looking at it for hours. Remembering that day he'd spent with Calleigh, Speed, and his niece. He wished they could be like that again. Except with her with him of course.

Eric was speechless. He couldn't say anything. After Calleigh had walked onto the plane, he heard the other passengers file their way in. The woman had held them for a bit so he could talk to Calleigh. Everything seemed like it was going slow motion from there. It seemed as if it were from a movie, watching the love of your life board a plane and then people coming up behind you to go on the exact same plane. He had felt nauseated after that. He didn't feel like he could function. He had to get out of there. Eric had run out of the terminal until he was completely out of the airport. He walked solemnly the rest of the way to his hummer, his head down low. He had sent many curses to the sun, wishing that the sky were dark so her plane could be on hold. He wanted more time. He wanted to prove to her that he loved her.

When the elevator doors into the lab opened, he automatically walked into her lab. He tried not to take notice of people watching him…his blank expression. When he had entered her lab he crumbled to the ground and cried. Cried more than he did in his whole life at the one time. Everything he loved about this place was gone. Why did she have to leave him? He wished he never worked at the crime lab. His life wouldn't be like this if he didn't. He'd probably be still running around with random girls, but he wouldn't be feeling like this. He'd be happy.

He hated the feeling. The feeling of being vulnerable. Here he found himself holding a stuffed bear…her stuffed bear close to his broken heart.

…

Calleigh was asleep. She was sleeping on the cold floor of the bathroom. She didn't care about where she was or anything like that. She felt the desire to be held in strong arms. Strong arms that smelled of Eric. She missed him. She didn't think she would miss him; she wanted to forget _everything_ about Miami.

Especially everything that caused her hurt.

She was lying in a fetal position of the floor. The only thing proving that she was alive was the movement of her chest and the fresh tears running down her cheeks.

Back in Miami, Eric was asleep on the cold floor of the ballistics lab.

Horatio's heart went out to his young CSI. He know knew why Calleigh left…or part of it.

**Yep, another angsty chapter by me. Don't worry, it'll light up eventually. Calleigh will become slightly less…you know. Eric will overall lighten up on his suffering but it won't go away. **

**Don't worry, I haven't run out of ideas about what's gonna happen soon. ****little devils horns*******

**Erm, please review…but I also do bring bad news. I'm still stuck on 'Tested Love'. I know where I want to go, it's just…writers block!**

**Leigha**


	8. Seven

**Seven**

**Last Chapter was rather angsty with Eric & Calleigh. This chapter is slightly less on all that angst (doing my best). **

**I'm also introducing TWO new characters, he's a bit on the 'odd' side in a way…but he's not a bad person in any way shape of form…just slightly not the usual guy you have coffee with. **

**The woman who's the new character has an interesting and loyal personality. I hope she brings some humour to this chapter. **

**Please Review, They're like chocolate or pistachios…whichever you prefer. **

The coffee shop was rather small but tasteful. Calleigh found herself sitting across from Detective Gregory Owens. The man was probably about six foot with light brown hair and hazel eyes. He happened to be fair skinned. He fiddled slightly with his hot cup of black coffee then looked up at her. She just had coffee with extra sugar. Her favourite.

Overall she found their conversation very intriguing. Sure she wasn't going to work CSI anymore, but she would still be in the lab quite often. This time around, she's going to have her own little cubicle with a desk and computer. Calleigh knew it would take her a while to get used to her 'new life' but in time it will.

"Miss Duquesne, I already told you that you can have the job as you know, but I wanted to get to know you a little bit better," Calleigh swallowed the warm liquid, it didn't taste as good as Eric's Café Cubano.

She leaned back slightly in her chair, "What would you like to know?" she tried to act normal, despite the more high pitched tone of her voice.

He pushed forward slightly, "I ask all my employees this, don't worry Miss Duquesne, you're not the only one," she smiled a bit, he could sense her discomfort.

"Do you have any siblings?"

She nodded, "Yes, three brothers," he nodded, "They're all married and have children now," she fiddled with the top of her coffee cup, "My first brother, Will, he and his wife have three children, my second brother, James has two children, and Nick has four," she raised her cup up to her mouth.

Owens nodded, "Quite a large family already," she finally took a drink of her coffee, "Are you parents together," Calleigh pulled the cup away from her mouth. 'What kind of question is that?' she asked herself.

She set the cup down and pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear, "That's not really relevant, Detective," she found herself in CSI mode. Great.

Gregory stiffened, "They're not together…interesting," he brought the cup to his mouth, this man liked studying people, she was sure of it, no matter how creepy it seemed.

Calleigh then realized that she missed having Horatio as her boss.

Eric knew people were staring at him. Sure he was wearing the exact same clothes just slightly more wrinkled this morning, but he didn't care. He had spent the night in the Ballistics lab. He didn't want to forget what it was like having Calleigh's bright grin lighting up the place. He wanted to cherish that every memory. It was like he was holding something dear to him. He didn't want to give it back .

"Hey Eric…do you know where Calleigh—," Eric turned to look at Natalia who was standing in the door way to the fingerprint lab, "Where were you last night?" she looked up him and down.

"I didn't go anywhere," she didn't like the way he sounded. He just sounded down. Right now he was acting like a wounded puppy, " Calleigh's in Seattle."

Natalia seemed taken by the exact location of Calleigh, "Why is she-," she couldn't get much out before Eric interrupted her.

"It's because of me that she's gone…and it's because of me that she's still gone," Natalia turned her head slightly, "I could have stopped her."

Natalia took a step forward, "You're saying she move there?"

"Yeah," Eric walked past her. Natalia stared forward until she turned on her heel and went directly to Horatio. She wanted to know why he even let her go.

Calleigh waved goodbye to Detective Owens as she got in the rental car. She was going to see him next Monday. Every second pained her. Every second meant the less of a chance that she would probably ever go back to Miami. She wanted to feel happy in Seattle. She really wished that she could…it was just too hard.

While she was driving, she heard her phone ring from her purse. Mentally cursing herself, she leaned down slightly and pulled it out and flipped it open without looking at the caller ID, "Duquesne," she replied flatly.

"Calleigh?" it was Natalia, "Calleigh why did you move to Seattle?" Calleigh didn't know what to tell her friend. She didn't want people to know what happened between her and Eric.

"Hi Nat," Calleigh tried to sound as if she was happy. She knew she really wasn't…Natalia knew that too.

She heard Natalia sigh on the other end, "Cal, why did you leave? Do you have any idea of what Eric's doing?" Calleigh felt a stab of pain enter her stomach, "He slept on the floor of the ballistics lab," Calleigh felt herself turn slightly nauseous.

"He won't even go home," Calleigh had enough, she dropped her phone and hastily pulled her car to the side of the road, her hand fell down to the latch and pushed the door open. She almost ran to the side of the road where she felt the English muffin she recently ate coming back up.

She felt the rancid taste of vomit rise up and expel from her throat. When she felt it pass, she grasped her stomach and leaned heavily against her car. She didn't notice a young woman come up towards her. The woman was extremely attractive. She was about five four with long dark brown hair that waved at the bottom. She was pale skinned and had the deepest dark brown eyes imaginable.

"You alright Miss?" she had a slight Australian accent.

Calleigh moved her head slightly, "I'll be fine."

The woman looked her up and down, "Nope," soon Calleigh found her self leaning slightly against this woman, "This your car? Of course it is," the woman opened the passenger side door and laid Calleigh in it. She moved around towards the drivers side and found herself fishing through Calleigh's purse to find her wallet.

"Calleigh Anne Duquesne, 1025 Saratoga Avenue, Bal Harbour, Fl…33154…wow you're a long way from home," Calleigh looked at this woman. How could she really be that weak?

"Who are you?"

The woman put the car in drive, "Not important, what hotel are you staying at?"

Calleigh stared after this woman in disbelief. She almost protested again when she felt herself continue to be more nauseous when Eric's face flashed through her mind once again. She leaned back and groaned slightly.

She then gave up and told the woman. After all, Calleigh did notice the badge at her waist.

After all the days events had passed, Calleigh happily had fallen asleep on her bed later that night. The woman hadn't wanted any money, just wanted to do a civic duty to a complete stranger. The woman seemed quite strange. Calleigh also knew she was going to work with the woman. That frightened her a bit.

Eric lay down in his bed; it felt good to sleep on his bed. But then he heard something crinkle under his body when he shifted to the side a bit. Sighing he rolled over again and pulled it out. It was a note. A note with Calleigh's handwriting says _'Eric' _on the front with her perfect script.

Without opening it, he put it in the drawer to his nightstand not wishing to ever read it or see it again.

He knew it would only remind him of what he had lost.

**There's chapter seven, I found it tough to write.**

**Chapter five for 'Tested Love' will probably come out Thursday or Friday. You never know with me. I highly doubt today though and tomorrow. **

**Please Review.**

**Oh, and if you do read 'Tested Love', that ice cream parlour, Holsten's is a real place. The Sopranos series finale was shot in that little place. Just a little random fact NOT about me. **

**If you want one, I've been to that place. **

**Leigha**


	9. Eight

**Eight**

**Thank everyone for all the reviews (:**

**First off I need to say that the rather odd woman in the last chapter will play a larger role eventually. You'll like her…I hope.**

**Please R/R**

She had chosen her regular black ensemble to wear on her first day of work. Today, it was Monday. She liked to think of it as the day with new opportunities, or the next chapter of her life. The one thing that seemed to make her feel uneasy was the fog and slight rain that came down. She didn't take that as a good sign. At this very moment, she knew she would be pushed right into a murder investigation. Her first day would not be what you would see in a movie.

The lobby was large; she knew it would be hard for her at first to navigate around. She moved towards the desk and gave the young woman a pleasant smile. The woman gave her a slight 'what the hell do you want' look. Again, Calleigh found this bad luck on her first day of work.

"My name's Calleigh Duquesne," she couldn't get far into her statement when the woman pointed to the door on her right.

"You can post bail in there."

Calleigh straightened her posture a bit, "I'm a detective ma'am," the woman looked Calleigh up and down. She felt the vulnerability again. She was quite sure that this woman didn't like being talked to like this.

"So you're Saratoga, right?" she heard the _same _exact accent she had heard last Thursday behind her, "C'mon, I'll show you where you want to be," Calleigh turned sure enough, the brown haired woman was behind her again.

Calleigh followed her through the hall. The woman turned and led her through a set of doors. Calleigh saw desks and chairs. Other detectives sat hunched over their computers. She cringed slightly at the thought of her new job.

"Welcome to Seattle," the woman spun around and smiled. Calleigh tried her best to return it, "Welcome to the force Detective Saratoga," the woman brushed past Calleigh, leaving her awestruck.

Eric took several photos of the scene in front of him. This place seemed very familiar. Too familiar. The smell, the sight, the sounds of the air conditioning clicking on and off. The only thing that was different than the scene he had in his head was the dead body with blood pooled around their head.

A man in his mid twenties was stabbed three times then shot in the head. The bullet had gone through and lodged in the wall. The killer had left a blood smear on the wall…it was almost like a dare…a taunt to Horatio and his team.

The blood was smeared into the shape of a dove. A form of peace.

Eric looked over to his left and saw Ryan photograph something then bend over to pick it up with tweezers. He furrowed his brow as he examined it. It was a long blond hair.

He watched Ryan closely place the hair in the evidence package. After all, it could very well be the killer's.

Calleigh drummed her fingers over the pinewood of her new desk. Well, it was new to her, overall, not so much. She missed the constant action or constant analyzing of the evidence back at CSI…back home. The next sound she heard made her head move up. The woman, Nirvana McAlister, walked through the door and walked over towards her.

"C'mon Saratoga, we got a case," Calleigh wasted no time in walking quickly after the woman. The thought of some action in her day added a slight twinkle in her green gaze.

Calleigh was able to match the fast pace of the woman barely. Sure, Calleigh was a quick walker, but this woman could win a marathon at this rate, "What are the details?"

Nirvana looked over at her, "thirty-seven year old mother, shot twice in the chest. Died at the scene in front of Owens," there was a slight beat, "Her eight month old son was still in his car seat."

Calleigh felt a large amount for the child, "Is he alive?"

Nirvana chuckled slightly, "Oh, very much alive," Calleigh felt relieved that the boy was alive, but did he have a father?

"I was hoping your southern charm could possibly make him be quiet…that sound good Saratoga?" Calleigh nodded.

"It's Calleigh," she corrected her.

Nirvana shrugged her off, "I knew that."

Eric walked into the DNA lab, "Valera what do we have?" she looked up slightly confused.

"Nothing. All I can tell you is that it's female," Eric knew that…it would be either that or a man who was most likely a college student or surfer, "I just started running it through again…I have _no _matches for anything in Mi—," she stopped when a noise sounded through the room, "Uh oh."

"What?" Eric rasied his eyebrows in a disapproving position. He moved over to stand next to her. He stiffened at what he saw. Calleigh. Calleigh's face was on the screen. How could that be possible…then it clicked. Valera was right about her 'uh oh'. This was the place that it happened. How could he have not remembered? Did he just have another memory lapse?

"Eric, how did Calleigh's hair get in the crime scene?" he could tell Valera was thinking of every little 'Calleigh like' scenario. None were popping up. Everyone knew Calleigh would NOT go around and have anonymous sex. That was his gig for a while. Never would it be Calleigh's.

He gulped slightly, "I don't know," he backed away slightly. He looked over to the side. The swabs that had biological fluid on them were surely both his and Calleigh's. The room had NOT been cleaned because the man wanted to come in fast. He even paid extra if he could have the first room that was available. That room happened to be…theirs.

Valera followed his vision of sight; she knew he was looking at the other DNA swabs, "Do you think Calleigh has something to do with this?"

"For her sake, I hope not."

With that, he left the room.

**I just had the greatest motivation for this chapter. Might not be to everyone's liking, but it could be more slightly towards that direction…I hope.**

**Nirvana is a good person (some might not think about that, but I brought her in to shed some humour on this story a tad.)**

**I'm going through more hard times at this moment; I find it hard to think straight. My thoughts are getting jumbled and for some reason I couldn't form a complete sentence in English (that happens when I get stressed) My husband is also being quiet about something. He told me something's wrong then walked out of the house.**

**The recent plagiarism on this site didn't help at all. 3 reasons not to do it 1) You could lose your account 2) People will stop reading your stories 3) It doesn't show good character on your part. (As a teacher, plagiarism is a way to get me upset)**

**Please Review, god knows I need them after one helluva day. **

**Leigha**


	10. Nine

**Nine**

**Thanks for all the great reviews! =P**

Calleigh observed the crime scene in front of her. She watched Nirvana come closer to her carrying the small screaming child. Nirvana just placed the child in her arms and told her to 'deal with it'. Nirvana obviously didn't like children.

Calleigh found herself rubbing the infant's back and bobbing up and down a bit. The baby started calming down. Every patrol officer apparently wasn't being calm for the small child. What was a kid to think when everyone around them was so tense? Didn't they know if you were calm so is the baby? Obviously not. Calleigh then looked back down at the child. He kept himself close to her. He must be scared.

Then her cell rang causing the small child to jump and cry once again. He was obviously tired and wanted nothing more than a good long nap. Calleigh felt the same way. Sighing she pulled out her cell and looked at the caller ID. Owens?

"Duquesne," she answered while still attempting to calm the small child. She didn't think she was getting much luck. She balanced the child on her hip and moved the phone for it to be closer to her ear. She then braced it with her shoulder and held the baby close to her again.

There was a slight pause, "Detective," his voice didn't have any sense of approval. How could she have messed up? She's spent the whole day drumming her fingers on the desk so far.

"You're wanted back in Miami," she felt the colour drain from her face. Why could this happen? She was just starting over. Now she was wanted back in Miami?

"I can't—," she tried to protest. She wanted to stay far away from that place. As far as she could.

He didn't miss a beat, "Your plane leaves in three hours," she gulped slightly. Her greatest fear at that moment was going to Miami. She didn't want to see _him _again.

"Lieutenant Caine wants you down there as fast as possible. I did my best."

Calleigh knew protesting wouldn't get her anywhere. She had to try, "Detective Owens, I can't just leave an investi—."

He interrupted her again, "Calleigh," she could tell by the sound of his voice he was mostly likely rubbing his brow, "You're a suspect in a murder case," how the hell could she be a suspect in a murder case?

"How—," he interrupted her again.

"I don't know Calleigh, just go take care of it," then she heard the phone click. She didn't want to go. She knew she had to cooperate with this. It would look _very_ bad on her part if she didn't.

She looked around for Nirvana. Someone had to take care of this child. She finally spotted the woman talking with one of the CSI's. Calleigh really missed being a CSI. This particular CSI looked barely out of college. Calleigh knew she out do this one, but then again, she was on her way back to Miami.

"Detective McAlister," Nirvana spun around and glared at her. Calleigh stopped in her tracks a bit and watched the woman slightly.

"Saratoga, I'm busy," she almost spat.

Calleigh cleared her throat a bit, "I'm needed back in Miami."

Nirvana took a step closer and dropped her hands to her sides, "What could be so important to go back to the infamous 'Sunshine State'," Nirvana took another step closer, "Seriously, I want to know."

Calleigh sized her up, "Murder charges."

She watched Nirvana calm a bit, "Give 'em hell," Calleigh was extremely surprised by Nirvana, "I _highly _doubt you would _ever_ kill someone unless you had to. I know you would also report it if it was you that killed them," she was right, then Nirvana saw the child, "Don't lay that responsibility on me, I'm no one's mum," Calleigh smiled for what she felt the first time in a very long time.

…

Eric paced by the elevators. He knew Calleigh was going to walk through them any second and he wanted to talk to her first off. Eric was able to keep Valera from analyzing the biological fluid. He knew it wouldn't be long until she would have to run the samples. Then both he and Calleigh would most likely be found out. He knew she didn't want that.

His eyes perked up slightly when the doors opened and a petite blond walked through. Calleigh. She wore her typical black ensemble. She looked the same. He watched as she took in a breath and stepped off. Her hair was slightly tousled from the long hours of the plane. Not to mention from the high in static blue blankets Continental Airlines passed out.

"CSI Delko," she said as she walked passed him. She didn't want to talk to him.

He nearly jogged to match her pace, "Calleigh, I think you shou—," She turned hastily into the bathroom. Probably to clean up her appearance.

He heard the sink going and then a loud _clunk._ Eric took that as not a good sound. He quickly pushed open the door and found her lying on the floor. A small cut on her forehead. He rushed over to her and placed both his hands on either side of her face, slapping her gently in hopes to bring her back to consciousness.

"Querida, open your eyes," he would have begged to see those beautiful green orbs again.

She groaned but her eyes remained closed for a couple of seconds before they opened slightly, "Damn," she brought her right hand up and felt the cut. It wasn't serious. Probably shocked her.

"I'll get Tara," he was about to move when he felt her hand on his wrist, "Calleigh—."

"I'm sorry," she started to sit up. How could she have fallen? He looked down at her feet, one of her heels had broken and the sudden misbalance caused her to hit her head on the water faucet.

He cleared her hair from the wound, "You need to go to the hospital," she knew it was true. She could have very much hit her head harder than anticipated.

"I'm fine."

He immediately rolled his eyes. It was nice seeing Calleigh again. It was nice _holding _Calleigh again, even though it would probably be short lived. He leaned down and brushed more hair out of her face and kissed her on her forehead. She paused and looked up.

She didn't say anything. She just wanted to savour this moment as much as she could. Then the door opened. Valera walked in and saw the two of them on the floor. She saw the blood first, "I'll get Tara," with that she turned and left. Eric chuckled slightly feeling some sort of happiness for the first time in a long time.

…

Calleigh had fallen asleep some time in Eric's arms. Now she was awake and in a hospital. She knew she would be able to be home in a few hours. Eric was sitting across from her. Luckily Calleigh's little 'cleaning up' stunt stalled Valera from processing the other evidence.

They had wanted scans on her head just in case there could be any complications, "Cal," he moved closer to the bed.

She leaned back against the pillows, "Do I get to go back to my hotel tonight?"

He smiled, "Not alone," his hand found hers, "Calleigh, I'm sorry," she looked at him for a second, "Come back," she had tears in her eyes.

"I can't."

**I'm officially stuck on 'Tested Love' I don't really know when I actually will get it up. I ****might ****go on a hiatus soon…I probably will for a couple of days. I need some time to think. My thoughts are getting too jumbled as I said in last chapter. All is well with my husband, not really for me. When I get like this, it's best for me ****not ****to attempt to write something like this. In situations like this I have trouble comprehending and speaking English, I'm going to be busy this week. Very busy. I'd rather if concerns are not expressed in reviews. If your curious, send a PM. I'll do my best to answer. **

**So…Review if you can.**

**I'm just want to make sure I'm all right before I do any more writing.**

**Leighannamarie **


	11. Ten

**Ten**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**I wrote this a couple of days ago and I thought it would be good to put it up...now. I wanted to say that I've already written Eleven as well. Twelve is still in the works.**

Calleigh knew she was hurting Eric. She didn't like the thought in the slightest. She thought it would be for the best. Right at this very moment she found herself lying on her side in her hotel room bed. She had convinced the hospital to let her go. She hated the feeling of being on bed rest. Sure she understood it is necessary when you have a little head injury, but she didn't think it was major enough to stay in the hospital.

On the floor was Alexx. Alexx had come to take Calleigh back to her hotel room then spend the night with her. No offense to Tara, but Calleigh didn't know her well enough…Alexx was also her doctor. A way to be extra safe…it wouldn't hurt.

Then Calleigh turned over again. She couldn't find a comfortable position. She was once again on her back staring up ahead at the ceiling, "Calleigh, honey, stop moving," she heard a drowsy voice sound from the floor.

"I'm sorry," she sighed.

She heard Alexx get up, "What's on your mind, honey?"

Calleigh turned her head to look at her for a moment before she turned over on her side, "Eric," her voice felt weak…she felt it quiver slightly.

"Oh I heard sweetie," Alexx got up and climbed in the bed with Calleigh and wrapped her arms around her giving her a secure hug, "That's why you left Miami," Calleigh took in a deep breath, "Isn't it?" Calleigh nodded her head.

"It was hard leavin' everything."

Alexx sighed against Calleigh, "I know baby, I know," Alexx tucked a strand of Calleigh's blond hair behind her ear, "Wanna tell me about it?" like any mother, Alexx just wanted to help.

Slowly Calleigh shook her head, "I'm fine."

Alex sighed, "No your not," she was right, "Eric cares about you and he would have done anything to keep you in Miami," Calleigh held her breath, "He said something to you, didn't he," Calleigh wanted to tell her everything. Something was just holding her back, she just didn't know what, "You wanna tell me about it?"

"I can't," Calleigh pushed away from Alexx's grasp and padded into the bathroom and flipped on the light. How could this have happened? Their friendship was ruined… her life's changing every second. She just wished she could stop and rewind.

To prevent this all from happening.

…

Eric fired off the last few rounds in the department's firing range. He needed to blow off some steam that has been building up for the past few weeks. He wanted Calleigh. He needed Calleigh. He felt like he couldn't function without her here in Miami. She wanted _nothing_ to do with him. He had offered to stay with her tonight, but she asked for Alexx. He understood the whole 'would rather be with another girl during this whole situation' but he is her best friend. _Was_ her best friend.

He heard the door open and close behind him. He turned around and saw no one. He set the gun on the table in front of him and took a step closer. Soon Horatio appeared in his line of sight. Horatio stood straight in front of him, hands by his sides.

"How are you holding up?" he knew Eric was in pain. Pain because Calleigh was to damn stubborn to let everyone through into her walls that she'd built over the years. Eric wished she would _let him in_. He would beg to God if it would help anything…he has been begging God for the past few years.

Eric looked down then up again, "I'll be fine," he didn't want everyone to worry about him. He realized he began sounding like Calleigh, "About what happened between me and Calleigh," he looked at Horatio in the eye, "It was a mistake…and now we're both paying for it. She left…and now I hold the guilt of making her leave," Horatio nodded understanding fully.

"I know," Horatio shifted his footing.

Eric found himself looking at the ground again, "I just miss her H," Horatio looked up at him with a sad expression in his eyes, "I miss the _old_ Calleigh. The Calleigh we had before Speed died."

"Everyone does Eric, everyone does," Horatio took in a breath, "We've all changed since Speed's death," Eric knew this was true. He just wished it hadn't happened to Calleigh. The _former_ most cheerful person in the world.

"I just care about her," Horatio studied him, "I care about her a lot…if something were to happen to her, I would _never_ let myself live it down."

"I know you do, Eric, I know you do," Horatio did his best to give Eric a small smile before he left the room. Horatio couldn't believe this could happen to them. They were great friends. A one-night-stand changed it all turning them to want nothing with each other.

"I love you, Cal, I really do," Eric didn't know Horatio heard his CSI confess how he really felt about her.

**I wanted to say that I'm better than I was the other day. My hiatus wasn't long at all...makes me happy and I hope it makes everyone else happy. I got fantastic news today which really brightened my mood. (=**

**Well, please review...they're like chocolate...can't live without it...or coffee. **


	12. Eleven

**Eleven**

**Thanks for all the reviews, I had this one done a long time ago, it's just that I re-read it for a bit until I felt more confident about putting it up. (I put it up on CSI Files a LONG time ago) **

**O.K., this is random fact time: I used to be a dancer**

**Random fact: My sister is eight years older than me and my brother is four years older than me. (that gave me a good excuse to bite them when I was younger)**

**Please R/R**

Stepping off to CSI was becoming a little too common for Calleigh. Now she was heading towards Horatio's office. To hopefully set things right. She sent a silent prayer to God that more evidence has been found that _doesn't _tie her to this murder. Sure Eric was in a similar position, but she didn't live anywhere near Miami anymore. Without looking around at everyone, she sighed and found herself walking up the steps and turning to her right before she was in front of Horatio's office door. She placed her hand on the handle and drew in a breath.

"Miss Duquesne?" Horatio sounded surprised to see her here.

She walked until she was in front of his desk, "Is there any more evidence that the nightshift found?" she really hoped there was.

Horatio looked down at his hands which were clasped together on top of his desk, "No, I'm sorry, Calleigh," she looked down a bit, "We're working on it," he smiled at her.

She looked up at smiled as much as anyone in her position could, "Thank you," she turned about to leave. She wished she could just stop time.

"Calleigh-," she stopped in her tracks when her hand found itself on the handle once again, "You know Eric cares about you very much," she nodded self consciously, "I know you do too," again she nodded, "Your move hurt him, I feel like I don't have Eric Delko on my team anymore," she felt a new wave of guilt wash over her.

"You should talk to him," Calleigh turned to face him. Was everyone trying to make her life harder?

"I should go," she had to leave before she said something to Horatio she knew she would regret. He was just looking after his team…his broken up team.

…

Eric turned a corner and collided with a body. Instinctively, Eric reached out and grabbed whoever it was by the wrist in hopes to stabilize them. Alexx. Eric didn't want to be rude or anything, but why was Alexx in CSI?

"Good morning Eric," she smiled at him.

He mumbled a quick, 'morning' before he started moving past her when he felt her hand on his arm, "What's on your mind?" Calleigh. It was _always _Calleigh.

"Nothing, Alexx, I'm sorry for running into you," she didn't let him go that easily.

Alexx stepped back and crossed her arms over her chest, "Eric, you and I both know that you're thinking about Calleigh," he sighed. So he was, "Eric, she just needs more time."

Eric sighed once again and looked at Alexx carefully, "I feel like all I've been giving her is time," she nodded. It was true. Eric has been giving Calleigh hints that he's in love with her. Now Calleigh's in Seattle just because of one unfortunate night.

"Calleigh's a private person Eric, you know that, she needs a longer time for her mind to process things," she was right.

"I just..." he couldn't say it again. Every time he did, he remembered he was going to just lose her again. Every time he sees her he feels like it could be the last time.

Alexx raised her eyebrows, "Just what?" Eric looked at her, "Tell her how you feel," Alexx took a step closer.

"I did that already," Eric massaged his temples. He was getting a headache.

Alexx took a step forward once again, "Then prove it," she said with more aggression. She hated seeing them both act like this. It wasn't looking good for either of them right now and it sure wouldn't help matters if they kept on acting like this.

Eric took a step back. How could he prove it to her? He loved her. He would do anything for her…but how?

…

Calleigh was sitting in an interrogation room across from Stetler. She knew he was going to give her a hard time about her recent…very recent move. She also knew he was going to ask about Eric. Finding both of their biological fluids at a crime scene wasn't good. She nervously brushed a strand of her hair out of her face and had her green eyes fixed on Stetler's.

"So Calleigh—."

"Miss Duquesne," she corrected him. She didn't want the guy across from her calling her that. Only acquaintances could. She didn't consider him an acquaintance.

He leaned forward a bit, "So _Miss_ _Duquesne_," he stressed, "Care to explain what happened?" he smirked at her.

He already knew what happened. He had someone go out and take pictures of them, why would he ask what happened? Instead of making the water deeper for herself, she smiled at him, "Where would you like me to start?"

"The beginning," he rolled his eyes.

She leaned forward in her chair, "I was off the clock, I was out being a _private_ citizen and stumbled upon Eric," he nodded, "Then I woke up."

He nodded a bit, "At our crime scene."

She nodded again, "Yes, I felt sick and I went into the bathroom."

"Where we found your fingerprints," she raised an eyebrow, "We found your fingerprints on the mirror in that bathroom," he pulled out a folder and showed her the picture.

"When was the T.O.D.?"

Stetler leaned back in his chair, "Three days ago."

She smiled, "You see, three days ago, I wasn't in Miami," he nodded, realizing that she had the perfect alibi, "I was in Washington," he narrowed his eyes at her, "I'm done," she got up and left the interrogation room. Hoping that she could soon head back to Seattle. She wanted this to all be over. She wanted to be in the arms of Eric.

Eric.

Why did she just think that? She meant she wanted to be under the warm covers of her hotel bed sheets in Seattle. Her new home. The new place that she has to call home.

Home wasn't the same without Eric.

**Well, there's part Eleven. I hope you all enjoyed it. Twelve…I'm working on. The next chapter for 'Tested Love' is currently in the works and I still don't know when I'll put it up…probably when I'm more satisfied with it than I am now.**

**I hope everyone had a Happy Valentines…and a Happy Friday the 13****th****. I actually had some bad luck myself. I got a really nasty paper cut between my fingers. My cousin said she got rained on and all her homework got soaked. I laughed at her because she had also some kind of washable marker on her hands and it got wet and she smeared it all over her face by accident. Whoops. **

**Review por favor.**

**Leigha**


	13. Twelve

**Twelve**

**Well, I got a surprise for everyone**

**Thanks for all the reviews, I just got this done about seven hours ago and thought I should upload it.**

**I'm actually done with Thirteen too, just revising a bit more =P**

**Please R/R**

Calleigh looked over her shoulder. She was once again leaving Miami. Alexx was standing behind her closing the trunk to her little hybrid. Alexx had asked her if she thought it would be a better idea if she stayed in Miami a little bit longer. Calleigh didn't think it would be a great idea. She knew Alexx was trying everything. Yes, Calleigh was suffering just as much if not more than Eric was. She hated every minute of it and she knew everyone who looked onto the situation hated it as well.

"You sure you want to do this?" Calleigh tried to smile at Alexx. All she got back was a slight frown and Alexx crossing her arms over her chest, "Think about what you're about to do."

Calleigh faked a smile, "I did think it though," Alexx raised her eyebrows, "I'm fine," she knew Alexx was going to ask how she was…and Alexx knew what the answer was going to be. The typical Calleigh Duquesne answer.

Alexx took a step closer to her, "If you need _any _help," Calleigh smiled, "I mean _any_ help, you don't hesitate to call me," Alexx pulled Calleigh in for a tight hug, "I'm gonna miss you, honey," Calleigh felt a tear run down her cheek. She wrapped her arms around Alexx as well and hastily wiped it away.

"I'm gonna miss you too," she missed Alexx. She missed her being at the lab…missed being in the same city. Sure, they would call up each other and exchange humourous emails, but it wasn't he same. Calleigh knew she couldn't come and see her during a lunch break as easily.

Alexx pulled away and cupped her face, "Don't hesitate," her voice was serious.

Calleigh flashed her a smile, "I won't," Calleigh fingered her passport that she had just pulled out of her purse, "I promise."

"_Calleigh…." _the words entered her head once again, "_I love you…"_ she felt the air vacate from her lungs. She tried to pay no attention to it as she turned and waved to Alexx once again flashing her a big smile.

"_I love you,"_ the words wrapped around her heart. They'd be with her forever.

…

Eric reached down and pulled out Calleigh's note from his nightstand. He fingered the loose flap of the envelope. He turned it over and ran his finger over Calleigh's perfect script. The slight indentations from her pen that brushed over it. The way his name looked in her handwriting. He loved it.

He turned it over again and pulled out the piece of paper inside. It was folded line paper from most likely a pad from her desk. He unfolded it and read it.

_Eric,_

_I'm leaving Miami. It was a hard decision, but I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't live in Miami anymore. Please don't be upset, I'm just too confused right now and I thought my move to Seattle would, _

He stopped reading and his breath hitched in his throat. He set the paper down on the nightstand and moved away from it slightly. He ran his hand across his face. He scanned through her words quickly. One word in particular struck him. Made his heart stop. Made him think about everything…

"Cal," he placed his head in his hands and let out a sigh. What now?

Everything was changing. Everything was making him…

Think about…_life._

…

Calleigh walked into her hotel room and shrugged her jacket off her shoulders. She was weary. Too much travel did that to her bones. She wanted to soak in a nice hot bath to loosen up the tense muscles before going to sleep in the clean sheets. She was happy she made the maid change the sheets while she was gone.

She flipped open her phone and turned it on. Calleigh had two new voicemails and six missed calls. Well, three of those missed calls were from Alexx, one of the voicemails was too, and the rest of the missed calls and other voicemail was from Nirvana.

Calleigh quickly dialed Nirvana's number and held the phone to her ear. She got nothing. Calleigh didn't expect to get anything. It was late at night and Nirvana was most likely…asleep.

Calleigh knew the case went well. They found out who killed whom and the baby was given to a foster home. She smiled to herself and laid down on the bed and closed her eyes for a second. The past days events had been hectic. She slowly ran her hands through her blond hair to ease the tension in her head. What would she do now? Right now she was going to settle into Seattle. At this moment she was waiting for her car, furniture, and other personal belongings to arrive. The house she was moving in right now was a three bedroom two full bath and one half bath. A nicely sized home.

Then her thoughts drifted back to Eric. How he held her when she was on the bathroom floor bleeding from her head wound. Calleigh found herself smiling slightly as she reached up and touched the bandage on her forehead. She couldn't go to Miami without getting scared.

But the way he didn't want to leave her.

Maybe he did love her?

Calleigh sat up and backed up until her back hit the headboard. She brought her knees to her chest. She was just too confused to think. She wanted things to be set right. Calleigh wished she and Eric were the same way they were before Speed died. She wished Speed didn't die. She wished she had checked his gun before he'd gone out with Horatio.

She should have done her job.

Then she let out a wrangled cry and buried her head on her knees.

She wanted Eric.

She _needed _him.

**This was supposed to come out like tomorrow or somethin' but I didn't want to leave everyone hanging for too long...okay, I RARELY update more than once a day let alone the same story. Please review this chapter. I worked on it a bit to make sure I got the bugs out of it =P**

**And now I'm not in a great mood. I was on the phone with my dad and I said ONE thing and he went ballistic, he over reacts and ruins my good moods almost all the time since I was 17. God.**

**Leigha**


	14. Thirteen

**Thirteen**

**Thanks for all the reviews. I put Twelve up earlier than I intended because I thought Eleven was a little lacking. Happy belated birthday to all!!! If it was your birthday…Happy birthday!**

**Please R/R =P**

Calleigh bolted out of bed and ran into her bathroom. She almost tripped on the rug she had recently purchased in the process. The next thing she knew, she found herself hovering over the toilet bowl and expelling everything she had eaten the night before. When she was done, she laid her clammy head down on the seat and breathed in through her nose and expelled through her mouth. Then all of a sudden a new wave of nausea overcame her causing her to do it over again.

She pulled away from the toilet and wrapped her arms around her stomach, groaning in the process. She felt horrible. She felt the bile rise in the back of her throat again as she once again vomited. She then braced her hand on the counter and pulled herself up, almost stumbling in the process.

That's the last time she eats Chinese take out again.

She opened the bathroom medicine cabinet and pulled out a paper cup. She filled it up and sipped at it slowly. In the dim lighting, she looked pale. She knew if Detective Owens or Nirvana saw her like this, they would send her straight home. She hated the feeling of being sent home. Calleigh slowly ran her hand through her hair then over her face. She felt hot and sticky.

Then she dropped the cup causing it to spill at her feet. She turned quickly and bent over once again to disgorge what she had in her empty stomach. She then lay down of the floor of her new house…on the cool tile floor.

She had to get to her phone. She moved slightly to get up and found herself leaning on the walls as she moved through her house. There were still boxes everywhere. She didn't know when she would bump into something if she wanted to get some water in the middle of the night.

Pausing slightly, her hand hovered over the small cell phone on her dresser. She thought of almost anything…any excuse so that she wouldn't call Alexx. She knew Alexx wouldn't want her to be sick. Alexx would be worried about her…and worse…mad at her if she didn't tell her that she wasn't feeling well at all.

She dialed quickly and held it up to her ear, "Alexx, it's Calleigh," her voice hitched a bit as she took in some more oxygen, "I'm fine," then she paused, "Actually, I'm sick," she didn't know how she was about to throw up again. There was nothing left in her stomach.

She took a step back and ran her hand through her hair, "I'm clammy," she listened to the woman on the other end, "I've been vomiting since I woke up," she leaned against the dresser for more support, "I'll be fine," Alexx was worried.

Calleigh was staying home that day no matter what.

…

Eric fiddled with his car keys as he stepped off the elevator. He'd taken a few days off to spend time with family. He and Horatio both agreed that it would be a good idea. They both knew that Eric needed some time to not think about Calleigh. Eric felt…better. Thoughts still haunted him. He wanted to call Calleigh. He needed to hear her voice again. To hear the way she sounded when she smiled.

"Welcome back," he looked up to see Horatio giving him a slight smile.

Eric nodded his head in return and took a step forward, "Thanks H," Horatio nodded, "Do you ever wonder what it'd be like if Calleigh still worked here?"

Horatio nodded again, "Yes Eric, yes I do," he shifted his positions a bit, "You know what, the things that happen to us all happen for a reason," Eric looked up at him, "Everything will fall into place soon."

Eric sure did hope he was right.

Eric nodded his head and moved past him towards the locker room. While in the locker room, he looked over to his right. Calleigh's locker was three lockers down from his. Swallowing up the lump in his throat, he walked slowly towards it and opened it. He saw a picture in it, a picture of him and Calleigh at one of Valera's infamous New Year's parties. She looked so happy. His arm was around her waist and her arm was around his. They both had large smiles on their faces.

Not to mention she was wearing a little blue fuzzy tiara that said '2004' on it. He smiled. She had gotten Speed to wear it. The poor guy had sat down on Valera's couch with his arms crossed over his chest. Something told him that he secretly was enjoying that.

He flipped it over and read '_Eric&Calleigh, Valera's New Year's party, 2004'_ once again he smiled and ran his finger over her face. He didn't hear Ryan come up behind him.

"What's up?" Eric spun around and looked at the younger CSI.

Eric placed the picture back in the locker, "Nothing, Wolfe, what do you want?" he sounded a bit too harsh. He didn't mean to.

"Do you want to tell me in a little more detail about you and Cal?" Ryan stuffed his hands in his pockets and stood up straighter.

Eric shook his head, "You already know what happened," Eric closed her locker and was about to turn and leave.

"Only from what the evidence tells me."

Eric spun around and faced Ryan, "What does the evidence tell you?" he felt outraged. He did not like the fact that Ryan would just come in here and ask about his personal life. About Calleigh's personal life. This had _ nothing_ to do with him and yet he was still pushing himself in on their business.

Ryan straightened up a bit, "That you two had sex," rage flashed in Eric's eyes. This caused Ryan to take a step back. He knew to _never_ get Eric Delko mad at you.

Ryan knew he made a mistake from the moment it slipped out of his mouth, "Delko, I'm sorry," he backed up a bit with his hands in front of him.

"Eric, Ryan," they both stopped and looked at the doorway. Natalia.

"What are you two doing?"

"Nothing," Eric brushed past both Natalia and Ryan.

He wanted to be alone.

…

Calleigh opened her front door to see Nirvana. She didn't expect the woman to come around after work. Not that Nirvana didn't care; it was just, weird to see her outside of work.

"What's wrong with you now?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

Calleigh breathed in, "I was sick this morning."

Nirvana took a step closer, "Are you sick now?"

Calleigh shrugged her shoulders, "I still don't feel as well as I thought I would like to," Nirvana rolled her eyes causing Calleigh to raise an eyebrow, "Did I say something?"

"It's _not_ food poisoning Saratoga!" Calleigh raised an eyebrow again, "I ate the same food, remember?" Nirvana moved back a bit, "I'm as healthy as a horse!" she was.

"You think something's wrong with me?" Calleigh crossed her arms over her chest.

Nirvana smiled a bit, "You're the scientist, Saratoga, you should know," Nirvana turned and walked out of the house.

Realization hit Calleigh like a train.

This was not good.

Calleigh backed away from the door and wrapped her arms around her waist. How could this happen? How could she let this happen? From the start she knew that there was a chance this could have happened…she just tried not to remember that night.

She knew what she had to do now.

**Again, 'Tested Love' is still in the works. I started Fourteen last night and it **_**might**_** be up in the next day or two. Please don't hold me to that.**

**Please review,**

**Leigha**


	15. Fourteen

**Fourteen**

**Thanks for all the reviews, trust me, with the week I've had, they make it bearable.**

**It took me awhile to twist and turn, but I got it...and finished it a couple of days ago, but it's up!**

**Please R/R =P**

Calleigh sat down in the waiting room. Looking around, she saw numerous women of all sizes and shapes with their husbands. All looked happy as they clasped hands with each other. Some of the women obviously knew each other, given the fact that they were smiling and talking about how far along they are and how well their baby is doing. Calleigh reached down to her bag and pulled out her newspaper and flipped through it. She smiled when she saw a picture of Detective Owens on the front cover with a victim's wife. It reminded her of what it was like back in Miami when she worked with Horatio.

"Miss Calleigh Duquesne?" a woman in pale pink scrubs asked. Many women turned and looked at her. Some even looked at her with disgust.

Sighing, Calleigh sat her newspaper down in her purse and got up and walked towards the woman. The woman gave her a bright beaming smile, Calleigh tried to return it. She couldn't.

The room Calleigh found herself in next smelled of disinfectant and rubber gloves. She wrinkled her nose in disgust before she sat her bag down by the examination table. She turned towards the lady who gave her an even brighter smile, "Dr. Rhodes will be in shortly," Calleigh nodded.

Calleigh sat up on the table and clasped her hands together. She had called Alexx that night telling her she finally made a doctor's appointment. Alexx had known she hadn't been feeling well in a long time and offered to come up to Seattle to possibly take care of her. She knew Calleigh did not like going to the doctors, she thought it would be best to be around her instead of some random doctor. After all, Calleigh had only been living in Seattle for five weeks.

Her head jerked up when she heard the door open and close. Dr. Rhodes was a petite blond woman with curly hair and a slightly pointed nose, "How are we doing Miss Duquesne?" she said cheerfully as she pulled on a pair of gloves.

Calleigh felt the sudden urge to vomit once more, "I'm fine," her voice was slightly more high pitched than usual. She hated doctors.

Dr. Rhodes took a step closer to her, "When you came last week, we confirmed you were pregnant, we only got urine and blood last time," Calleigh nodded. She felt too uneasy with the thought of being pregnant. So far, only Nirvana knew…she found out, "I would like to take some more blood," Calleigh had changed into a gown right before Dr. Rhodes had come in, "Make a fist," she did as she was instructed. She hated when blood was being drawn. It was an uncomfortable position for her.

Dr. Rhodes took a step back and set the blood vial on the counter, "Would you like to see your baby," she smiled at Calleigh.

Calleigh thought for a second before she nodded, "Okay, I'll help you into the stirrups," suddenly Calleigh felt uncomfortable again.

Calleigh closed her eyes when the doctor draped the sheet over her legs and prepped pelvic ultrasound, "Take a deep breath, Calleigh," Calleigh felt tense. She hated the doctor even more than when she came in. She watched as the doctor slid the gel over it. Calleigh just closed her eyes.

Then she was uncomfortable. She then heard Dr. Rhodes trying to get the image on the screen, "There's your baby," Calleigh opened her eyes and looked at the screen, "I'd say your right at seven weeks," Dr. Rhodes had a beaming smile, "And if you're about seven weeks along, I'd say your baby will be born in mid-June," Calleigh closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again and staring at the screen.

It all felt like a dream.

_But it was real…_

…

Eric finished locking up the evidence when he heard turned to find Alexx behind him. He smiled at her and walked up to her embracing her tightly. The hug lasted for a few moments before she pulled away first.

"Eric, it's great to see you."

He felt like he was smiling for the first time in weeks, "It's great to see you too, Alexx," he could tell she was slightly uneasy with the situation, "What's up? You seem a little…tense," Alexx nodded.

"Calleigh's sick," Eric nodded taking it in, "I'm going up there next week in hopes to make sure she's all right."

"Why are you telling me this?" he didn't like how his voice sounded, and the way Alexx sounded, she was worried.

"Eric, I'm just worried about my baby girl. She tells me she has the flu and it's not lightening up," Eric hated the thought of her being sick, "I need to make sure she's okay."

Eric placed his hands in his pockets, "Well, tell her I say hi," he was about to walk out the room when he felt her wrap her smaller hand around his elbow.

"Eric, I think you should come too."

He took a step back and raised his eyebrow, "Alexx, I don't think that's a good idea, I ha—," she put her hand up silencing him.

"Eric Delko! You are coming with me to Seattle!" Eric was surprised by how she sounded, "Horatio already got you a ticket and cleared you to be gone for five days next week," Eric couldn't believe he was going to be gone for five days.

He was going to see the love of his life again.

His major question was, would she like to see him again?

…

Calleigh paced around her kitchen. Her right hand occupied her cordless phone while her left held the picture of her baby. She was talking to Alexx; she didn't want to tell Alexx she was pregnant. Not yet. The time wasn't right.

"I'll be fine, Alexx, there's no need to come here," Calleigh didn't know Alexx already bought her ticket.

Calleigh then traced her finger over her baby's picture. A smile came to Calleigh's face as she admired the tiny embryo, "Yes, I'm still here Alexx," her voice became more cheerful. She found herself balancing the phone on her shoulder as she placed it on the refrigerator.

This was her baby.

And his…

_This was Eric's baby…_

**All I can say is please review, and just as a reminder, I'm going on a mini vacation later this month...next week. I leave this coming up Monday and come back on a Thursday evening for work on Friday. If you want to know where I'm going...I'm going to the southern United States to be with my father, cousin (2 of them), aunt, uncle for religious holiday. **

**Leigha**


	16. Fifteen

**Fifteen**

**Thank everyone for all the reviews =)**

**I've had a very long and hard week and I'm sure everyone else has too. **

**I actually had a good day...I got to pull a prank on a student (it's a guilty pleasure)**

**R/R por favor**

Calleigh lay in bed softly caressing her stomach. It wouldn't stay like that for long. She dreamt of what the child will be like once it's born and what it will turn out to look like. She was hoping for a little girl with tight brown curls and Eric's brown eyes. His eyes would be perfect.

Just last week she was confirmed to be seven weeks pregnant. Now she was eight.

She found herself drifting off in a deep slumber. A much-needed slumber after the case she had just finished working that afternoon. A woman killed her husband out of greed. A case she wasn't unfamiliar with. Many people in Miami killed each other for their money.

She then realized that she was in pain. Pain that shot up and down her spine then throughout her body. The pain then hit around her stomach. She grabbed it and let out a deep breath. She didn't know what was happening. Her stomach was round, she was nine months pregnant and in labour. She opened her eyes and she was in a hospital. She had doctors and nurses over her.

"Calleigh, I need you to stay with us, you need to push," she heard a kind voice enter her ears. Calleigh gripped the rails on the side of the bed feeling the pain intensify, "Breathe Calleigh, I need you to breathe," Calleigh let out a cry of pain and settled down on the bed with her chest heaving. Sweat now coated her body.

"Eric," her voice was almost a plea.

Then she felt a warm hand wrap around her smaller one, the hand squeezed hers carefully, "I'm here, I'm here," she looked up to see Eric standing over her. He looked the exact same when she last saw him in Miami, "You're doing great."

Then another shockwave of pain hit her and she squeezed his hand letting out a cry. This wasn't like any pain she had felt before. This was much different.

"Eric…" her voice trembled. She felt her heart skip a beat. She never felt so scared in her life.

…

Eric shuffled his hands in his pockets. He was currently in Seattle with Alexx. He just couldn't believe that he actually got here. That he would actually see Calleigh soon. Alexx was to his right buying bottled water before she would come over to him to rent a car.

The only worries he had currently were if she would be happy to see him. Would she? Alexx could tell the questions were going through his head.

"Everything's going to be fine," Eric smiled at her, "C'mon, I wanna see my baby," she picked up her suitcase and made way to the exit, Eric followed right behind her. He knew it would be awkward to see Calleigh again, but he knew it was well worth it. He wasn't going to let her run away from him this time. He would not.

Eighteen minutes later, they were on the road to Calleigh's house. The feeling of both excitement and worry filled Eric's being. Calleigh couldn't have changed at all since the last time he saw her.

Could she?

He shook his head and concentrated on the road in front of him listening to the GPS do the talking. He actually thought the GPS was annoying, Alexx had insisted on bringing it with her. Well, saved his printer at home some ink for not going on map quest.

Then he smiled. The very thought of seeing Calleigh once more would make him happier than a pig in mud. He wanted to hold her in his arms. He wanted to be _the one_ for her. Nothing was going to get in his way this time. He would do anything for her.

Then he arrived.

…

Calleigh sat up straight in bed when she heard the doorbell. Hesitantly, she looked over at the clock. It was a little past nine. Who in the world would come to see her? Only Nirvana would ever come this late at night, but she always had a reason. Mostly because Nirvana's apartment was a couple blocks from where she currently lived and Nirvana also had a weird tendency to want to eat her food.

Sighing to herself, she pushed herself off her bed and retrieved her robe tying it around her small frame, momentarily brushing her fingers alongside her belly. Undying love is what she felt for this baby already.

She padded silently through the halls of her quiet home. When she reached the door, she stood on her tippy toes and looked through the peephole. She gasped slightly at what she saw. Eric and Alexx on her doorstep. She backed away slightly and straightened her blond locks. Why would they be here?

She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes for second thinking things through. She then put her hand on the handle and turned it. When she opened it, Alexx had a big smile plastered to her face and quickly embraced her in a tight hug. When Alexx pulled away, she cupped Calleigh's face in her hands.

Tears pricked Calleigh's eyes, she never felt so, happy to see Alexx, "I missed you baby."

Calleigh smiled and hugged the woman back, "I missed you too," then her gaze drifted to Eric who was standing in the doorway with his hands on his hips. His gaze was met with her emerald eyes.

Calleigh pulled away from Alexx watching after her as she picked up her suitcase and looked around at the house. Something told her that Alexx couldn't stay away. Alexx had to make sure Seattle was right for her baby.

"It's good to see you, Cal," Calleigh's head went to Eric's face when she heard his words leave his mouth. She gave him a weak smile. How could she tell him that she was pregnant? Was she even going to?

"Yeah," her voice was weaker than she wanted.

The awkward tension hung in the air for the next few seconds. It was so thick that you could easily cut through it with a knife. A dull knife. Calleigh shyly brushed away a strand of hair when it fell in her face. She also gave Eric an uneasy smile.

"I'll be right back," her voice was weak when she retreated to her room. She closed the door behind her and found herself running her hands through her hair.

She didn't notice Alexx come up behind her, "Calleigh honey," Calleigh's head shot up at the sound of her voice, "I need to ask you something," Calleigh looked over at Alexx and noticed the white stick in her hand, "I found this when I was brushing my teeth," travel peanuts were never reliable, "I wanted to see if you had any toothpaste, I left mine in Miami, and I found this," Calleigh gulped slightly, "How long have you been pregnant?"

The air vacated from her lungs at that very second.

…

Eric rummaged through Calleigh's fridge looking for a water bottle. He was satisfied when he grabbed a bottle of vitamin water and twisted the cap of and drank a gulp of it. He stepped back and quickly closed the refrigerator door only to hear something fall to the floor.

He looked down and saw slightly under the refrigerator, a picture of something. He squinted his eyes and moved a bit to get a slightly better look at it. He bent down and picked it up in his hands and his eyes went wide.

"_C. Duquesne, 7 weeks,"_ he stepped back and set the vitamin water on the counter. He put his left hand on his head and breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth.

In the center of that photo was a tiny embryo. A tiny baby.

_His baby._

**Hope everyone liked this chapter. NEXT chapter is going to make hopefully many happy. XD**

**Leigha**


	17. Sixteen

**Sixteen**

**Oh my lord! They've fixed it! Now I can finally post this (only been trying to since Saturday)**

**The last reviewer, thank you, I would have NEVER realized that this site was allowing logins/submissions again. *very grateful* **

**R/R**

Eric stepped back slightly and reexamined the picture. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Calleigh Duquesne was pregnant. Pregnant with _his _baby. He didn't know if he should be upset for her not telling him or happy. He wanted to be happy but he couldn't help but wonder.

Sighing, he placed the picture in one of his pockets and looked around to see if Calleigh was coming out of the bedroom soon. He needed to talk to her. He needed to know the plans of the woman he loved who just very happened to be carrying their child.

Eric moved towards the room slowly. Once he reached the door, he stopped and leaned up against it listening to the conversation that was held behind the door. It was Alexx and Calleigh. They were talking about the baby.

…

"Calleigh, honey, talk to me," Calleigh looked up at Alexx and tried to smile, "How far along are you?" she didn't want to answer that. She wanted to curl up and sleep. That was what she was planning on doing before Alexx and Eric showed up on her doorstep looking for a place to stay without telling her in advance.

Her voice was barely over a whisper, "Seven weeks," she looked down.

"It's Eric's, isn't it," Alexx didn't think, she knew, "Calleigh," Alexx stopped and ran her hand through her hair, "You need to tell him."

Calleigh looked up and backed away slightly, "I can't," her eyes were almost pleading, "Alexx, I just can't do that," Alexx wanted to reach out and hold Calleigh while she was confused. She needed proper guidance and she couldn't achieve that on her own. She needed Eric.

Period.

"Calleigh," Alexx took a step towards her.

Calleigh then walked towards the bathroom door, "Alexx, I can't," she opened the door, closed it, and then locked it. She wanted to go to bed and forget this even happened. The reason why she moved to Miami was get away from it. Not become closer.

Twenty minutes later, Calleigh walked out the bathroom and lay down on her bed. Now she was going to sleep, like she planned to about an hour ago. She crawled underneath the sheets and laid her head on the pillow and looked at the ceiling for a bit. She felt her stomach churn and she immediately grasped it.

"It's okay, baby, it's okay," tears pricked her eyes. She knew she could raise this child on her own. Millions of people did it every day. How hard could it be?

Extremely.

She's seen the stress get to a parent and the parent kills the child. She shuddered at the thought. She would never hurt a child.

She then calmed down a bit after she rubbed her stomach a bit, then she curled on her side and her right arm supported the pillow underneath her head. She would have given anything for Eric's arms to be wrapped tightly around her again. She knew that wasn't a possibility. They weren't as close as they'd been.

But she didn't care that night. She wanted to be warmer. To feel safer. She groaned slightly when she moved off the bed again and walked towards her door. Slowly she found herself padding through the hallway and into the kitchen. The light was on its dimmest setting. That was odd.

But then again, there happened to be Eric eating a piece of toast and sitting in a chair. She gave him a slight smile as she walked towards the refrigerator and grabbed the handle. Giving it a tug, she then pulled out her water purifier jug and laid it on the counter. When she grabbed for the cup, her hand missed causing it to fall off the counter and shatter.

"Dammit!" she cursed and knelt down to clean up the shards.

Eric was on his feet in no time. He leaned down to help her, "Dammit! Ouch!" he looked up to see a piece of glass stuck in her finger. Déjà vu.

As if he did it everyday, Eric reached out and tenderly took her wrist and brought it closer to him, he held onto the glass shard and pulled it out ever so slowly. The tension was kicked up a few more notches. That's when he noticed how close they're faces were. In just one motion they would be kissing.

"Eric," once again her voice was a whisper, "Thank you," she gave him a slight smile again.

He smiled back at her; he missed her voice, her smile. He was happy that he could see it again, "I miss you, Cal," pain came across her eyes, "And I love you," this was the most romantic moment ever. Here they were on the floor with glass shards around them with blood coming from the cut on her hand. Romance for CSI's was much different than the average person.

"Don't say that," she pulled away. He had no regrets in telling her he loved her. Again.

He got up and stepped over the glass, "Why would I be joking?" he grabbed her elbow as she turned and grasped a paper towel and wrapped it around her bleeding finger, "I love you," he hesitated slightly, "and _our _baby," it sounded right when he said it.

She stiffened, "How did you know about the baby?"

He leaned in closer, "The picture of the fridge," she nodded, "Cal, listen to me, I love you and I _want you_," his face was millimeters away from hers, "I know you love me too."

She stood on her tippy toes slightly and pressed her lips against his. He was stunned slightly but his lips began to move in with that fiery passion that was known as love. She then found herself against the counter, he was up against her, she moaned slightly in his mouth.

"I love you," her emerald eyes twinkled in the dim light.

He smiled, "Do you want to clean up the glass?"

She held up her bloody finger, "I'm already injured," she smiled, he smirked.

He then leaned down and kissed her again. This was slow and just as passionate, "let's go to bed," his voice was no more than a growl.

She nodded and grasped his hand and led him to her bedroom.

Yep, they were in love.

**Again, can everyone keep in mind that I'm not in Canada? I'm actually in Louisiana right now with family. I'll be back in Canada on Thursday, but Seventeen (which is already written) might not be up until then or Friday...well...maybe Thursday.**

**Please Review :D**

**Leigha**


	18. Seventeen

**Seventeen**

**Thank everyone for all the reviews =P**

**I can officially say I'm extremely tired. I got home quite later than I was supposed to yesterday afternoon, then I had to go to work. Fun. I overall had a great week, Mardi Gras was great, except the shooting, which was...quite scary to hear about. I actually left before it happened. My cousin and her sister stayed and were actually there. Trust me, they wanted to go back to Texas very soon after that. **

**Oh, and I had to go to the doctors on Monday because I was overly nauseous, other than that I had a great time. **

**Please R/R**

Calleigh awoke in a man's warm arms wrapped around her. Her head was lying on his chest. His breathing was shallow. She snuggled deeper into his embrace. Within seconds of doing so, she felt him wrap his arms tighter around her bare waist. Then she felt his hand slide down her hair towards her lower back.

She sighed, "Eric," she felt tingles going through her body when she felt his hand ever so slightly draw circles on her lower back.

He pulled her tighter against him and leaned down, "I love you, Cal," he kissed her forehead, "I can't imagine living my life without you," she felt her heart stop for a brief few seconds.

"I love you too, Eric," she heard him stop breathing then regain it momentarily. Tears pricked her eyes. She knew he was going to ask whether or not she would come back to Miami.

But he didn't.

"You hungry?" he shifted his position.

She looked up at him and smiled, "Yeah," she almost cried out when she left the warmth of his embrace. He moved off the bed and grabbed a pair of his pants and his T-shirt.

Then she felt sick.

Calleigh quickly rolled over in bed and kept the sheet wrapped around her as she dashed into the bathroom. This was déjà vu. But better than last time. Eric followed her into the bathroom; she knew it was him who was pulling her blond hair out of the way of her vomit. She did not want to get used to this. Morning sickness made the baby thing more real.

"You okay?" he helped her up.

She nodded slowly, "Yeah," she took a step towards the door, "I'm going to get in some clothes," she tightened her grip on the sheet and walked out the door.

…

Eric smiled to himself while he made the eggs. Last night was great. A night to remember. The morning was better than the last time they'd woken up in bed by a million times. It would have been almost perfect if they hadn't been cold and if her morning sickness hadn't caused her to run out the room.

"Are you making eggs?" a voice snapped him out of his trance in record time. He quickly turned around and saw Alexx standing in the doorway, "How many are you making?" he could hear her step closer to him.

He smiled, "Enough for all of us," Alexx smirked when she saw his smile, "What?"

She crossed her arms, "Don't _what_ me Eric Delko," he raised an eyebrow, "What happened last night when I went to bed?"

"I spoke to Calleigh."

Alexx nodded and smiled and was about to open her mouth when they heard a door open and close followed by feet walking through the house. That was the front door that was opened.

"What's for breakfast Saratoga?" a heavy Australian accent sounded through the house. Both Eric and Alexx exchanged looks, "Saratoga?" the voice stopped in the doorway. Both Eric and Alexx turned around and saw a woman at about average height, fair skin, long dark brown wavy hair with dark eyes standing on the door way with her arms crossed.

"Where's Calleigh Duquesne and what did you do with her?" she started tapping her foot.

Eric raised his eyebrow. Who was this woman?

"I'm still he—," she didn't get to finish her sentence when Calleigh appeared next to her, "Who are they?" she motioned to Alexx and Eric.

Calleigh looked over her shoulder at them, "My friends," the woman leaned back a bit slightly more relaxed, "From Miami."

"Well I understand that, I mean, you don't have many friends in Seattle," Calleigh looked slightly irritated. Eric watched as the woman shifted her gaze back to him, "Nirvana McAlister…Detective Nirvana McAlister," she walked over to him with her hand extended.

"CSI Eric Delko."

"Oh, you're one of those fancy science cops!" she whirled around and looked at Calleigh, "Geez, I want to be one if he's one!" Calleigh blushed a bit. Eric scratched the back of his head.

"Nirvana, this is Alexx Woods."

Nirvana smiled at her, "Have you had any mal practice law suits? I mean I'v—."

Eric watched as Calleigh raised her hands, "Nirvana!" the hairs on his neck rose. He watched as Nirvana once again turned looking slightly irritated, "I need to talk to you privately."

Nirvana shrugged her shoulders and followed Calleigh out of the kitchen.

…

Calleigh was angry. Angry was actually an understatement with what she felt with Nirvana right now. Nirvana just waltzes into her house and expects something to eat then annoys her friend and…lover?

"What do you think you were doing?"

"Introducing myself," Calleigh hadn't seen this side of Nirvana. She knew she had a strange sense of humour, but never like this. Never has she seen her be as rude as she was to Alexx.

"No, no you weren't," Nirvana raised an eyebrow, "You were insulting my friend."

Nirvana caught on how Calleigh only used friend when talking about Alexx, "What about the guy?" Calleigh's breath hitched in her throat, "He's the baby's father…isn't he?" Calleigh nodded. Nirvana was smart. Too smart for her own good.

"Can you please leave?"

Nirvana nodded watching Calleigh tear up slightly, "Sure Saratoga, I'll go to Waffle House," then she left.

…

Alexx folded her arms and looked up at Eric. She knew something was going on. Eric scratched the back of his head once again, trying to hide the awkward tension that hung in the air.

"What happened between you and Calleigh last night."

Eric raised an eyebrow, "What?" he tried to sound convincing. Alexx was standing her ground.

"Don't _what _me again Eric!" he knew she wouldn't let it slide, "You've been smiling until…Nirvana walked in," she stumbled slightly on the name of the woman who walked blindly into the house without a knowledge of meeting Eric and Alexx.

Eric shrugged his shoulders and rocked on his heels a bit, "I'm going to be a dad," he couldn't contain his smile that leaked out.

Alexx smiled back at him, "I know honey, I found out yesterday."

Eric nodded his head, "Did she tell you?"

Alexx chuckled a bit, "You know Calleigh, I had to find the actual pregnancy test before I could get her to talk," Eric found himself laughing a bit as well.

He then heard a door close. Within seconds of that he saw Calleigh walk into the room. She looked slightly tense. He found himself at her side in less than a few seconds, "Querida, talk to me," Alexx smiled at the scene in front of her.

Calleigh looked up at him and opened her mouth to speak but then found herself running back into the bathroom.

He's gonna have to get used to this.

"Alexx, is she gonna be okay?" his tone was full of worry.

Alexx nodded, "Morning sickness, baby girl will have to get used to it eventually," with that Alexx walked out of the room with a piece of toast in one hand.

Eric then went to find Calleigh to check on her.

**I hope everyone enjoyed the latest installment. I'm working on Eighteen as we speak. I'm going to bed actually right now. Jetlag. **

**Leigha**


	19. Eighteen

**Eighteen**

**Thank you for all the reviews =P**

**I actually had a busy weekend. Studying, planning, grading etc. You name it! I'm gonna probably be busy again this week. Darn.**

**R/R Please! Also this one has a…plot twister. **

Calleigh sighed into Eric's embrace as she felt him run his hands down her bare arm. This is what love felt like, something she's been missing for years. She felt him shift a bit making her feel even more comfortable. Her head was resting on his shoulder, below his chin. She then slid down until her head was resting on his bare chest. She kept the covers close to her.

She was ninety-nine percent Alexx knew about them. It's kind of hard to conceal when they are all currently in the same house.

Calleigh felt Eric once again shift underneath her, "Don't go," she almost let out a cry. She was desperate for her skin to be touching his. This could never end, she would not allow it.

He looked down at her, "I have to go," this was the day he was to go back to Miami. He and Alexx were both going. Also, today Calleigh was officially nine weeks pregnant.

"No," she held onto him. She wanted him to stay with her in Seattle. She would do everything she could for him to stay.

He looked into her pleading eyes, he did not want to mess this up again, "Come back to Miami with me," her eyes widened as she shook her head.

"No, Eric," tears once again pricked her eyes.

He bent down and took her hands in his larger ones, "Come back to me," he spoke softly, "Please," he brought her hands up to his mouth and he planted a loving peck on her knuckles.

Calleigh hesitated and thought it through once again. She knew she would be in agony if he left and she'd be unemployed if she went back to Miami. She wished things were so complicated. She wanted to go lie down in Eric's arms forever.

She then looked up at his brown eyes, "I will," she said with great confidence. A job isn't as much value to her as he is, "I'm comin' back to Miami," she laughed a bit when she saw the smirk growing across his face.

"Eric!" he picked up her bare body from the bed and whirled her around, "Eric put me down," within seconds she felt bile rising in her throat, "Put me down now!" he heard her tone and knew what was coming next. He put her down and she dashed into the bathroom.

While she was in the bathroom, he slipped on a pair of boxers and a T-shirt and walked into the bathroom. She looked pale in the lighting. He leaned against the doorframe and watched her stand up and pull her hair out of her face. She then walked over and pulled on a fuzzy bathrobe.

"So, when are you coming back to Miami?" she stated brushing her teeth a bit when he asked the question, "The baby can't live without their father," he was right. This baby had a right to know who Eric was.

"I'll come in a couple of weeks," she looked up at him and smiled as she continued to brush, "I'll have to repack everything," she turned towards the sink and spit the toothpaste out, "That's be a pain," he smiled at her. Who wouldn't love this woman?

"I'm going to miss you," he walked towards her, "I'm going to miss the baby," he placed his hands on her belly and leaned in closely until his hips were touching hers, "I love you," he bent down and his lips captured hers.

Then her heart stopped when the door opened. Alexx.

She was surprised to see them in the bathroom, "Good mornin' Alexx," Calleigh smiled a bit, still in Eric's embrace as a bright pink blush flushed into her cheeks.

Alexx snorted, "I knew it," then she smiled and left the room with her toiletry bag.

…

The drive to the airport wasn't quiet at all. Calleigh and Alexx kept on talking about babies and the future of the child. Eric would occasionally speak about how he planned to be a father to this child and how he planned to help Calleigh raise it. Alexx even put them both on the spot and asked about marriage.

"We're not quite ready to discuss that," Calleigh said politely, obviously thrown off guard by the question, she had then gave Alexx a slight smile.

After Alexx's comment, everyone remained silent. Not wanting to discuss that topic further. The sudden urge to be married tugged at Calleigh's heart once again in her life. She's had multiple experiences with that one desire or emotion. All the men in her life have been some sort of disappointment, she loved Eric, she just didn't know if she could trust him. He went out with numerous women. Toothing.

She griped the steering wheel at the thought of other women with Eric. She would never let that happen again. She placed her foot down on the accelerator and sped up into the airport where she pulled up at the curb. Tears pricked her eyes knowing this will be the last time she would see Eric in a few weeks. She smiled at them both before she cut off the engine and stepped out of the car.

"I'm gonna miss you, baby," Alexx gave her a quick hug before turning to Eric who retrieved her suitcase from the trunk of Calleigh's bluish-purple car.

Calleigh looked over at Eric and leaned against the car, "I'll always love you, Cal," he took a step towards her and cupped her delicate face in his palms, "_Never_ forget that," he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She immediately leaned into him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'll be back," she smiled at him when they broke apart, "Don't forget that," he chuckled, he backed away from her slowly, their fingers lingering entwined with each other. Slowly their fingers separated carefully.

"Have a nice flight," she gave him a warm smile.

"See you in a bit," he winked at her before picking up his duffle and heading towards the sliding doors. He turned around and looked at her and waved good-bye. She returned it, but it didn't last when she broke into a sprint towards him.

The wind was in her face causing her blond locks to swirl around her. He dropped his duffle and wrapped his arms around her petite frame and kissed her passionately. They weren't ready to leave each other. She felt her body shudder when she let out a cry.

"I don't want you to go."

He pressed a kiss to her temple.

_I will always love you…_

…

A dark figure loomed in the shadows. He wore a dark trench coat with a expensive hat and sunglasses. He looked like any man who had a decent sized pay check. He lifted up his phone.

He looked like he couldn't find what he was looking for, his dark eyes scanned the crowds of people, then his eyes met a Cuban man entering through the glass doors. He reached into his pocket and felt the cool metal of the revolver. Then a petite blond ran towards him. They kissed. The man smiled to himself.

He spoke into the phone quickly in a foreign language.

Russian.

He then read the words coming out of the Cuban's mouth.

"I will always love you."

He then started putting his plan into motion.

**Yes, I was singing and listening to Whitney Houston's song while making this until my husband told me to stop singing it. Apparently the first few times is all right, but when I start humming it, it gets annoying. **

**I think this is a cliffhanger…is it?**

**Also, ****Tested Love**** is in the works. It **_**should**_** come out later this week if I'm lucky. **

**Leigha**


	20. Nineteen

**Nineteen**

**Thank you all for all the great reviews :)**

**I actually had time to write this, and just to let everyone know, I've been plotting this for a LONG time now.**

**Do a _pregnant_**** Leigha a Favour...please review =)**

Eric lay back in his seat. He knew he was going to have a long flight back to Miami, it actually felt longer knowing he wasn't going to see Calleigh in a few weeks. Alexx was sitting right next to him flipping through one of the _Sky Mall_ magazines for about the third time. Eric himself did one crossword puzzle and ate a bag of peanuts.

Calleigh's smile hit his mind once again. Her laugh filled his ears and her delicate frame against his sturdy one. The way she just fit into him. His love for her was too great to even fit on any surface on the planet.

He remembers the way the tears pricked her eyes before he left. The way she ran to him. He wished he could just kiss her and make it better. Now she was in pain. He wanted to make it better.

"Stop fidgeting," Alexx shot him a glare.

He nodded, he was restless to get off the plane and call Calleigh, "Sorry," he smiled a bit before reaching forward to look at the emergency landing paper.

…

Calleigh drove down the road listening to the soft purr of her Chrysler. The ride was smooth and the traffic was light. She gripped the steering wheel wishing Eric were here with her. She wanted to hold his hand while she drove down the deserted road.

She took one hand off the steering wheel and placed it over her stomach and rubbed it slightly, "I love you," she told the baby. Now she could officially call it a fetus. She smiled at that. Nine weeks pregnant. About thirty-three to go.

Calleigh turned down a road and watched the houses and trees go by her. Now that she knew that she loved Eric, Seattle wasn't the same anymore. She wanted to go back to Miami. In five weeks, she was planning on going back to Miami. She was sure of it.

All she had to do was go online and book that flight. Then of course, she'd have to pack to get ready to move once again. This time, it was for good; at least, she hoped it was. Too much moving is costly.

Five minutes later, Calleigh pulled up in her driveway. She put quickly put it in park before she brought her hand up to pull the keys out of the ignition. The car cut off and she reached over and grabbed her purse and opened the door. She took a step out and straightened her warm jacket. She could see her breath in front of her.

Then she shivered. Something didn't feel right. She whirled around and saw nothing behind her. All of a sudden the hairs on the back of her neck rose. Calleigh didn't have enough time to react before she whirled back around and saw a man. A large man about six five standing above her. He was dressed in all black.

She reached into her bag for her gun, as soon as she pulled it out; he grabbed her hands and slammed them against the car. She yelped out in pain as it shot through her whole body. Then she screamed, hoping to get the attention of a neighbour.

The man grabbed her by the jacket collar and pushed her down on the ground. Pain shot through her right arm when she landed on it awkwardly. She rolled out of the way before he could hit her again. She grabbed her gun, cocked it and aimed it at the man. She shot him right in the chest. He stumbled back a few feet. Then she knew what was wrong. He was wearing Kevlar. This wasn't random.

This was planned. She then aimed the gun at his head knowing it would be immediate death.

Something slammed into the left side of her body making her slam into her car. Her head crashed through the window of the car. Safety glass shards got stuck in her hair and on her jacket. She fell only half conscious; she felt the glass shards cut into her palms.

She felt blood run down the side of her head. Her vision had blurred then progressed into only seeing spots in her vision. Her breath hitched in her throat as she saw a black blob take a step closer to her and the frantic Russian filling her ears. Then she felt the darkness consume her.

"_Save me…"_

…

Eric stepped off the plane holding his jacket in his spare hand. Alexx was behind him still in her large jacket. Alexx didn't even look at her surroundings; she just made her way to the ladies room. Eric laughed.

Eric waited outside the bathroom for her, "Ready to go?"

"Henry's picking me up," she beamed. When she had left, her husband had been away on business in New York. She missed him dearly. Jamie was currently in Los Angeles with her friends. Bryan, he was going to be busy working. He wanted to pick his mom up, but he had already told his boss he could work that extra shift.

"Ana."

"How is your sister doing?"

Eric smiled remembering his sister, "She's great," he remembered how hard she too Marisol's death, "She told me she's bringing Alicia," his little two-year-old niece. Alexx guessed that the others would be at school at this time of the day.

"Tell Ana I said hi," Alexx headed down to the baggage claim with Eric in tow.

Eric stopped in his tracks. Something didn't feel right.

Oh right, he was supposed to call Calleigh.

He pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed her number, it rang for a few rings then went straight to voicemail, _"Hi, you've reached Calleigh Duqu-,"_ he shut his phone down. It wasn't like Calleigh to leave her cell phone somewhere.

But maybe she left it in her car. He quickly dialed her home number, it rang then the answering machine picked up, "_You've reached Calleigh Duquesne, I'm no-"_ he shut it closed again.

"You okay?" he heard Alexx's concerned voice ahead of him.

He shook his head, "No, no I'm not," he turned and dialed her work number. '_Relax Delko, she went to work and left her cell in her car again, it's no big deal.'_

Someone picked up on the second ring, "_Detective Duquesne's desk, Detective McAlister speaking,"_ the pit became even deeper when the Australian voice filled his ears.

"Nirvana."

There was a slight hesitation on the other end, she took notice of how monotone he was, "_Science cop Delko, what do I owe this pleasure to,"_ she was half sarcastic about this_. How dare she_!

"Where's Calleigh?"

"_What?"_

"Where is Calleigh Duquesne?" he asked again.

"_I don't know, I thought she changed her mind and went back to Miami,"_ there was a pause, "_she hasn't been here."_

"Can you try to find her?" he felt defenseless, he couldn't do so in Miami.

"_Yeah," _then the phone clicked letting him know she hung up.

This was not good at all.

…

Calleigh awoke on a plane. This didn't make sense, she was just at home. Then it hit her. She was taken by two Russian men. She tried to sit up but her head and sides protested. She groaned in pain and reached with her right hand to rub her temples, but a cutting sensation hit her skin. She was handcuffed to the seat…and they were tight.

She leaned back down and looked around. She was alone in a room…in a plane. This couldn't be good. Not at all.

Then the door opened revealing a man in a trim suit. He held a syringe in his hand and a vial. Calleigh eyed it; all he did was smile at her as he filled the syringe with the clear liquid. He then made his way over to her.

He smiled at her, his teeth looked disgusting, utterly disgusting. He then grabbed her right arm and rolled up the sleeve until it was to her elbow.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

He didn't say anything, he just stabbed her. She tensed up feeling the liquid burn through her veins. He pressed it deep into her skin and pushed down on the plunger. She felt like she had to scream.

But almost immediately she felt her mind cloud over.

"_Save me…"_

**I'm sorry if you consider this another cliffhanger. In my opinion, it is. Please forgive me, it just builds up some suspense.**

**Leigha**


	21. Twenty

**Twenty**

**Wow! Thanks for all the great reviews on the last part! =)**

**I hope everyone had a good week, mine stared off rocky but ended great. I'm no longer working, doesn't necessarily mean I'll update quicker (even thought I'm pretty good at finding the time to write/update)**

**Please Review :D**

Eric quickly walked through CSI. He had to find Horatio; he needed to know something wasn't right. Nirvana still hadn't called him about Calleigh. That made his heart beat against his chest every second he waited for that call. He should have stayed in Seattle. If he had, none of this would have happened.

"Horatio!" Eric immediately caught sight of the tall red head.

Horatio turned and looked at him. Eric wasn't due for returning to work until the next day, "Eric, what can I get for you?" he raised his eyebrows.

Eric stood in front of him with his hands placed on his hips, "Calleigh's missing."

"Are you sure about that?" Eric didn't have time to do this. He wanted Calleigh in Miami. Safe.

He held his hands up, "She's gone H! Detective McAlister can't find her in Seattle!" anger ran through his veins, "I have to find her!" Eric tried to walk back out of the lab without further explanation.

"Eric!" he stopped at the sound of Horatio's voice, "Is there something I'm missing about all of this?" he softened his gaze.

"H," he hesitated and watched Horatio intently, "H, she's pregnant," Horatio rose his eyebrows taken aback by this. Calleigh wasn't one to get pregnant out of wedlock, "It's mine," for once, he felt Horatio look at him in the eye.

"We have to find her," he felt his voice tremble. Whoever had Calleigh would most likely be wiped off the planet.

Horatio put his hands on his hips, "I'll make some calls," he then walked past towards his office.

The longer she was gone, the less time she has to live.

…

Calleigh saw only darkness. A cloth covered her emerald green eyes. She couldn't hear anything. The blood pounded throughout her ears making her feel as if she was under water. She couldn't smell anything distinct. No ocean. But she could feel. She felt cold. Very cold.

She shifted to make herself more comfortable. She realized she was not on a floor. She was most likely on a bed. This was not good. She then started thinking on how she could get out. Her hands were still handcuffed behind her back, digging into her small wrists.

Then she heard a door open and a rush of cold weather came in, "You're awake," she heard a man's voice echo off the walls.

She didn't say anything to him.

"Calleigh," there was a sigh, "I know you're awake," his voice sounded thicker when he said her name.

"Talk to me," he continued, "I want to know were Eric Sharova went," Calleigh felt the rage course through her veins. How dare he call Eric that!

She felt him grab her arm in a tight grip, "Tell me!" he yelled and twisted her shoulder painfully.

She turned her head towards the voice, "No," she knew he wouldn't kill her. If he wanted to know where Eric was, he would just use other methods. Methods she would live through if it meant keeping Eric safe.

She felt his arm wrap even tighter and pull her blindfold down abruptly. She saw a man. His dark hair was tied in a ponytail, his brown eyes piercing hers. She took in a breath, he seemed familiar. This wasn't the man that took her.

He leaned closer by her ear, "Tell me."

She pulled away, "No," tears pricked her eyes when she felt him caress her cheek before he slapped it. She yelped as the stinging sensation hit her. In a few seconds it subsides in a dull throb.

"I know you know where he is."

She bravely looked up at him, ignoring the blond locks in her face, "I will _never_ let you find Eric Delko."

He grabbed her by the neck and stared at her fiercely in the eyes, "You will," then he dragged her off the bed. He let go of her before she hit the ground. She cried out when she landed on the bad side. He kicked her over so she was lying on her back. He grabbed her by the shirt and brought her up to him.

"You will," his mocking voice filled her ears.

…

Eric paced through the halls and picked up his phone and dialed Nirvana's number. It rang twice before she picked up, "_McAlister_."

"It's Eric," there was a slight pause as he felt tension rise in the air, "You have anything new?"

She cleared her throat, "_She was taken by some of Ivan Sarnoff's men_," Eric had the greatest urge to kill Sarnoff right now. Sarnoff probably had ordered for Calleigh to be taken, "_She's in Russia,"_ Eric wanted to know how she could track Calleigh down like that, but he was just grateful that she had that unique skill.

"_She was reported leaving Seattle on a flight to Moscow, knowing how smart Sarnoff is, they won't stay there long,"_ Eric pondered his thoughts, "_It's your call, Eric," _Eric looked up so he was staring directly at the elevators.

"Let's go."

There was another slight pause, "_You mean to say you're dragging me into this?"_

Her voice had sounded hesitant, "Nirvana, I need your help. Sarnoff's men will kill her," he rubbed the sweat off his eyebrow, "I can't do it alone."

"_I'll go," _he raised his eyebrows. Nirvana caved easily. He thought she'd give more reasons _not _to go instead of going. She could die. He could die.

He was about to say something when he noticed she hung up. She was probably getting ready. He shook his head and headed over to Horatio. He had to know if Horatio had any advice for him. This was not the same situation with Marisol.

He hesitated before he entered Horatio's office. Horatio could ask Eric if he really should be doing this instead of letting Russia's law enforcement handle this. But Eric couldn't let them do that.

He looked at Horatio in the eye when he entered, "I'm going to Russia," he'd never thought about going to Russia since he was nothing but a child. This time, for the love of his life and unborn child, he had to.

"May I ask why?" Horatio clasped his hands together and leaned forward on his desk.

"Calleigh's there," Horatio nodded his head, "Sarnoff's men have her, Detective McAlister and I are going to find her."

Horatio cleared his throat, "Eric," this too was hard for him, after all, Eric was his brother-in-law, "I would like to go," he looked up at him.

"H," Eric didn't think it was the best thing for him.

"I consider Calleigh to be a daughter in a way," Eric nodded, "I cannot let her die."

It was set. They were going to find her.

No matter what.

…

The moonlight shone through on a petite frame shivering in the cold November air. A woman had come in and thrown numerous amounts of ice water on her in attempt to her to talk. If failed.

Now the woman found herself in soaked clothes in a room with barely any heat circulating. She could see her breath in front of her. The mist which was uncommon to her.

The blond let a crystal like tear stray from her beautiful eyes, "Eric," she felt a pain in her abdomen.

"Help me," she closed her eyes.

"Help yourself," a woman entered the room and said, "Tell us where Eric Sharova is," she grabbed Calleigh by the hair and pulled her head up, "Tell me!" the woman held a knife by Calleigh's neck.

"I will do it," Calleigh squirmed trying to get away from the woman, "Look at me!" she grabbed Calleigh's chin and moved her face until she was staring at the woman. Calleigh didn't have much strength, but she managed to squirm slightly away from the woman and bite her on the hand.

The woman yelled out in Russian and hit Calleigh across the face. Calleigh recognized the rusty metallic taste of blood. She couldn't tell if it was hers or Aleksandra's.

Aleksandra took Calleigh's hand in hers and pried it open. She brought the knife up to it and sliced a deep cut over the flesh. Calleigh screamed out as she felt the pain go up her arm. Aleksandra brought the knife back up to Calleigh's face, "Every time you disobey me, you get a new cut," she pushed Calleigh back on the bed and turned and left the room.

Calleigh felt the blood run off her hand and on the mattress. She felt it dry up on her hand as she soon felt light headed as the smell of blood filled her nostrils. It was a sickening feeling. She'd seen many gory crime scenes, but none of them had her blood in them. She turned felt herself collapse on her stomach. She scooted forward quickly as she vomited all over the floor below her.

_This was just the beginning._

**I hope that wasn't too bad. I had writer's block briefly for this one part. I'm about to start writing Twenty-one. It might be a little wait, I'm going to try to write Twenty-two and Twenty-three before I post it.**

**Please Review, they're like pickles to me right now.**

**Leigha**


	22. TwentyOne

**Twenty-One**

**Thanks for all the reviews =)**

**Don't ask me about Twenty-Two, I know I told everyone that I'd write it before Twenty-One was posted. I haven't even started it yet, but I'm about to :D**

**Please R/R**

Eric walked through Sheremetyevo International airport with a backpack hanging loosely by his side. Horatio carried his duffle. Eric was determined to get Calleigh back no matter what, even if it would kill him. He would rather die than let Sarnoff's men kill her.

Nirvana was standing a few steps ahead fiddling with a lock of wavy brown hair. She looked up seeing them coming towards her. She instinctively picked up her backpack and headed towards them so she could be standing side by side next to Eric.

"Good flight?" Horatio asked her. She looked over at him as if he'd grown three heads.

"No, I was stuck between two old men who had prostate problems," her tone was incredibly serious. She must be telling the truth, "That's the last time I ever sit on the aisle seat," Horatio couldn't help but let out a quick chuckle.

Once they stepped out the doors, they were hit with a blast of cold air. Eric couldn't help but step back a bit. The Cuban CSI had never felt this cold in his entire life. Horatio let a shiver escape from his body. Nirvana didn't move, she just looked back at Eric and smirked a bit.

"Welcome to Russia," she stepped forward towards the vehicle taking them to their hotel.

Eric stared at her for a second, "You've been here before?" she nodded, "How long ago?"

She looked over at him, "I came here two years ago," he nodded, "My reasons for _not_ coming back are between me and myself."

…

Calleigh's hands were handcuffed tightly to two wooden posts above her head. Her arms felt heavy and tired. They felt numb. Warm blood ran down her arms from were the handcuffs had cut into her delicate flesh. The blood stained her white shirt. Her damp white shirt.

The sound of a metal door closing caused her head to lift a bit. She wanted to know who was going to attempt in getting her to talk this time was. After Aleksandra, there was Isaak and David. She'd yet needed to know who the first one was.

It was Isaak.

Isaak stood two feet in front of her before she knew it. The aroma of stale bread and soup filled her nostrils. She stared at the bowl he had in his left hand, her stomach grumbled at the sight of it.

"If you talk, you will get this," he held the piece of bread by her mouth, "Now, tell me where Eric Sharova is," she looked at him with such venom. She looked as if she was going to say something, then she spit in his face. He yelled out in Russian and brought his leg up and kicked her in the stomach. She felt the urge to fall on her knees, involuntarily doing so, the handcuffs cut even deeper into her skin. She yelled out feeling the warm blood once again running down slightly faster than before towards her elbows.

Her head was down on her chest. He grabbed her hair and yanked her head back, _"Never_ do that again," he pushed her back making the cuts even more irritated.

"Martin!" he yelled out as he set the bowl down and walked towards the door. The next words Calleigh could not distinguish. They were in Russian. Then she heard heavy footsteps coming closer to her.

The blood once again pounded in her ears and her heart pounded in her chest every second. The man who stood before her was the same guy who she saw before. The one she'd been eager to know the name of.

He pulled a stool up in front of her, "Calleigh," she didn't look at him, "I don't want to kill you," she didn't say anything, "I simply want to know where my brother is," Calleigh looked up and stared at him.

…

Eric walked through the streets of Moscow. People stared at him; he looked like he did not belong there. The way his hands were stuffed in the pockets of his new jacket and the way his shoulders had been rolled forward. A woman bumped into his shoulder. He turned and faced her. She gave him a death glare, and then her eyebrows softened up.

She turned so she was watching him. Eric observed her. She was extremely beautiful. Her light brown hair was in tight curls framing her heart shaped face. Her eyes were a golden-brown. She looked…delicate.

"Can I help you?" she gave him an innocent look.

Eric stared at her for a second, "Yeah, I'm a little lost," she smiled at him, "I'm looking for—," he didn't have time to finish his sentence when he felt someone grab the back of his jacket and pull him backwards.

The person whirled him around until he was staring right at the face of…Nirvana. She looked angry. Extremely angry. Eric turned and looked at the woman. Her expression matched Nirvana's exactly. Both showed extreme anger. By any chance did they know each other?

"Stay away from her," she growled. Eric never thought he'd hear this from Nirvana. It was almost like she wasn't…well…Nirvana.

Eric turned to look back at the woman. She wasn't there. Eric raised an eyebrow and looked at Nirvana, "Who is she?"

Nirvana shook her head, "She will kill you," Nirvana grabbed him by the arm, "She works for Sarnoff."

At the sound of his name, Eric broke free from her grip with fire in his eyes, "Why didn't you tell me?" he grabbed Nirvana and slammed her into a nearby car.

He stared at her dark brown orb eyes, "Didn't seem relevant," he tightened his grip on her and pulled her from the car and slammed her back down on it, "Did you really want to start a fight right here? This is what Sharova would have wanted," he furrowed his brow at the sound of his father's name, "Just—," he stood his ground, "Do you really want to do this here?"

"Yes."

Nirvana shook her head, "Eric, let me go."

"No."

Nirvana brought her foot up so it was resting on his stomach. She pushed back hard causing him to loosen his grip and stumble back. She fell to her feet quickly grabbing her upper arms. They would bruise in the morning.

He was about to grab her again, but they didn't have the chance before a voice spoke up, "Eric," it was Horatio, "Stop,"Eric looked over at him. Eric wanted to argue. How dare Nirvana do that. He would have liked them to take him to Calleigh.

"That woman knows were Calleigh is!" he tried to reason.

"Let's go back to the hotel, you caused too much commotion," Horatio put his hand on Eric's shoulder and led him towards the hotel.

The Eric saw a glint of something out of his peripheral vision.

"H! Mo-," he couldn't finish his sentence when he heard a shot ring out. He shut his eyes waiting for the bullet to hit him. He remembered the bullet hitting his thigh. His experience after his shooting.

But no pain came.

A woman's cry rang through the crowd followed by a figure falling to the ground. Eric watched in horror as blood spread across the pavement leaking onto the white snow. The flashbacks came to him quickly causing him to contort his face in pain. The woman pulled off her glove and put pressure on the wound. Horatio leaned down and put even more pressure making her scream out.

…

Calleigh found herself lying in the middle of a floor. A table in front of her was overturned. She had Martin standing over her with a bottle of alcohol. So far Martin had a couple of scratches on his face, neck, and arms.

"I will kill you!" Martin grabbed her wrist, putting pressure on the wounds. She yelped. He picked her up and threw her as if she was a rag doll across the small room. She landed awkwardly on her already injured arm. She turned into a fetal position and tried to protect her belly. He grabbed her by the elbow and brought her up to him.

She spit on his face for the fifth time. He shut his eyes and smacked her across the face again. She felt blood run down her cheek, "I warned you!" he uncapped the alcohol and poured it over her cut wrists. It stung. It felt like she was burning. Her whole body felt like flames were consuming it. Her body twisted in pain as she screamed out.

He grabbed her neck holding her in one place, "Tell me!" he poured some more of the liquid on his hands and wiped it across her face. That was the worst feeling that she'd felt since her abduction. The burning filling her whole body, "If you do not I will cut your entire body and pour all of this over it," she squirmed more out of his grip and screamed an ear piercing scream.

Then he kicked her.

He kicked her in the stomach hard. She felt all the wind come out of her body. She wanted to die. She was at that point. He then leaned down and pressed down where he kicked her, "Where is he?" he demanded.

"My-," she chocked on the newly formed tears, "My-," she felt pain erupt from her stomach. It exploded and her body jerked in a painful direction. She arched her back and screamed out again. Her body hit the floor once again causing wounds that were on her back to reopen. She felt them bleed. The blood soaked through her clothes once more and onto the floor.

She felt herself slip into unconsciousness. She felt the life inside her slip away. She looked up at Martin and stared him in the eye. The look she gave him was murderous.

"_My baby."_

**I'll leave it at that…another cliffy. I got around to writing last night and this morning and thought I'd update earlier than I would have originally. Hope everyone…liked it? Like I said…well, I didn't say it. But this part was kinda dark.**

**Yes, the woman Eric and Nirvana saw was Aleksandra. More will be explained next part. **

**Leigha**


	23. TwentyTwo

**Twenty-Two**

**Thank everyone for all the reviews (:**

**Due to some technical difficulties and a busy week, this is late.**

**I'm surprised not many people were wondering and asking me who exactly got shot. That was also some of the cliffy besides the "My baby" part!**

**This chapter also has a twist.**

**Please R/R**

The colour red was everywhere. Blood. The rusty smell of blood filled his nostrils making the bile rise in his throat. In front of him was a young woman helplessly looking up at him. She was also bleeding out of the bullet wound that went through her chest and hit her artery. Also causing her left lung to collapse in the process. His hand was covered in the deep crimson colour. Every time he felt himself put more pressure on the wound, she squirmed beneath him.

Then she spasmed.

Her mouth opened and she arched her back. Eric instinctivelycupped the back of her neck, "Nirvana!" he shouted. He felt her slipping through his fingers, "Hang on," her eyes were full of pain, "Stay focused on me," she coughed once then twice. Bloody sputum came out of her mouth running down the side of her face.

The sound of the ambulance filled his ears. He looked up and was about to stand when he felt an arm grab his jacket. Nirvana's face was pale. She looked like she was already nothing but a corpse. Her right hand was bloody. It was staining his jacket. Then her entire body jerked backwards and she once again had a violent spasm that sent her head cracking on the cement behind her head. He saw a blood pool underneath her when she lifted briefly. He shut his eyes hoping to get the image out of his mind.

"You're going to be okay," he watched as her head fell to the side. He looked around frantically for the paramedics, but none came. He looked back down at Nirvana. Nothing. She wasn't breathing. Small snowflakes fell from the sky onto her face and stuck in her hair. Her eyes were slightly open as well as her mouth. Eric placed to fingers next to her neck.

_Nothing._

...

Calleigh felt weightless. She felt as if she was being carried in the strong arms of a man. She took note of the man's arms being warm. The only bit of warmth that she'd felt in hours. Days. She then felt herself being pushed down on a plush bed. This was odd. Then a thick, soft, and warm blanket covered her. Where was she? She didn't feel as if she was still in Martin's clutches.

When she opened her eyes, she noted how sensitive they felt. A headache was bombing inside of her head. She couldn't feel her right arm. She couldn't move it. Squinting, she looked around the room. It was...nice. The nicest room she'd been in in a long time.

"You're awake," her eyes opened quickly as she turned to see Martin standing over her. He had a tray in his arms, "Eat," he placed it down on the night stand next to her. She raised an eyebrow at him. Why was he doing this?

"Why are you doing this?" she stretched out her skinny left arm and picked up a piece of bread from the stray and brought it to her mouth.

Martin folded his arms over his chest and shuffled his feet, "You're pregnant."

She nodded and picked at the crust, "Yes," her breath caught in her throat, "It's Eric's."

He nodded, "My brother's," she nodded at him, "I could have killed my nephew," he sat on the edge of the bed. Worry washed over Calleigh's entire body. She didn't want this man anywhere near her, "A doctor is coming in soon."

"Why are you doing this?" she repeated her question.

He looked down at her, "Because a child is innocent," she couldn't believe this, "Sarnoff would have killed you anyway, I'm not like Sarnoff," she moved herself backwards slightly, "I had direct orders to kill my brother because he's one of _you,_" his words were dripping with hate, "I will _not_ kill an innocent child," he got up abruptly and moved out of the room. Slamming the door in the process.

Calleigh felt her heart stop when the door had been slammed. Within seconds, she found herself finishing that piece of bread before reached over and picking up the...omelet? She didn't question Martin's logic.

She didn't want to.

...

Eric watched the rusty colour wash down the sink in the men's room. Horatio had told him it'd be best if he would clean himself up while they were waiting on Nirvana's stats. She wasn't doing well at all. She was O negative. This hospital just used up their last bit of it. Not to mention there was serious damage done to her heart.

It would be a miracle if she were to live.

"You okay?" he heard Horatio's voice from the doorway. Eric turned and looked at him.

"I will be when Calleigh's safe," he quickly brushed past his brother-in-law. Horatio knew what if felt like when you thought you were about to lose someone. In every part of his being, he wanted to prevent it. Eric deserved better than what he was getting. He was a good man. Calleigh was a good woman. They both deserved peace.

But Horatio didn't know much about Nirvana McAlister.

...

Calleigh shot up in pain and wrapped her arms around her stomach. She screamed out and felt everything slip away from her. Pain washed over her entire body. Shooting up her spine and back down. She felt the pain become unbearable.

She couldn't breathe.

Calleigh tried to get out of the bed, but her legs buckled beneath her. She tried to catch herself on the end table, but her broken right arm gave way under it. She collapsed on the ground and screamed once more.

Aleksandra and Martin came running in the room. Martin yelled at Aleksandra in Russian. He gave her orders. She hesitated and looked at Calleigh with such distaste. Calleigh knew she looked pathetic. Her left arm was wrapped around her midsection, in hopes to calm her child.

It wasn't working.

The small life inside her was slipping from her grasp.

"Eric...

_I'm so sorry..."_

**I'll once again leave it at that. Martin surprised everyone...didn't he? See, he's not a COMPLETE monster. Please review.**

**And Now I'm going to bed.**

**Leigha.**


	24. TwentyThree

**Twenty-Three**

**Thanks for all the great reviews! **

**I knew last part was short and I had difficulties with updating this one, I'm really crossing my fingers.**

**You might consider this one to have a slight plot twist on who is _really _the evil one.**

**I'm also starting a one-shot series soon that takes place a couple years before this story. It's not an E/C story...overall it's Ryan.**

**Please R/R**

Eric sat by Nirvana's side. Her stats showed no progress. They had no type O blood. Horatio was only type AB. Eric didn't know his. He'd never given blood before nor had he asked for his blood type. He hated needles. It was worth a shot.

The nurse came in with a syringe. He rolled his sleeve him and cringed when it was inserted into his arm. His stomach churned at the thought of some of his blood being drained out of his arm and into a tube. The nurse smiled at him when she pulled the syringe out and unwrapped the tourniquet from his arm. He nodded at her as she placed a cotton ball over his arm and placed a band-aid over it. He muttered a quick thanks as she left the room.

He looked down at his arm. It was now stiff. Sighing he got up and turned and took one last look at the sleeping woman in the bed. He then proceeded into the hallway where Horatio was standing. Horatio was on the phone. He heard Ryan's voice from where he was standing. Horatio was telling him about 'Detective McAlister'.

Horatio turned and looked at Eric when his conversation was cut short when Ryan had a call out to a new murder vic in Coral Gables. Horatio's face showed nothing but concern for Eric. Eric has been living on plain black coffee and food from a vending machine.

The past few hours have been torture.

"She's going to be okay, Eric," truth to be told, Eric didn't know if he could believe him. Eric being a match to Nirvana would be a long shot. He knew Wolfe was Type O. That's the only person he knew who had it.

He sent a silent prayer to God to send Calleigh and their child back to them

And to keep Nirvana alive.

…

Calleigh heard voices around her. Russian voices. She was currently wrapped in the warm blanket on the plush-like bed. Her hair had been fanned out on the pillow and a warm towel was being brushed across her face. Martin was doing it.

The voice belonged to him as well. He was singing in Russian.

The other voice was Aleksandra no doubt talking to the doctor.

Calleigh could tell anyone she knew her arm was broken. A couple ribs too. She could also tell them that the chances of her baby making it were slim. She knew her tenth-week-old unborn child was gone. She didn't need a doctor to tell her that.

She felt its little body fade away.

Calleigh closed her eyes and focused on the song that calmed her. She was sure that was the purpose. She heard the water being sloshed around from the bowl it was in then it being rung out before it was being moved around on her clammy forehead once more. She didn't want this to be real. She wanted to be in Miami.

With Eric.

She didn't like this feeling.

The feeling of not being able to get out of this. She was currently immobile. Everything hurt in her body. If she were to move, her whole body would scream. She would scream. The sight of Martin could get her to scream. Even though he was helping her.

His brown eyes looked kind every time she started into them.

They were Eric's.

Then the thought came back to her.

Eric's baby was _gone_.

A small life that was so delicately being pieced together within her destroyed.

It was a _blur…_

…

Eric paced the corridors of the hospital. Six hours ago he gave his blood to the doctors. He knew he'd get the results soon. He waited for a nurse to walk in with a file in her hand showing the results.

Eric couldn't wait any longer. He walked by Horatio and asked him to speak to the whichever nurse was looking for him. Horatio was after all, Nirvana's medical proxy at the moment. This was Eric's chance to go down to the cafeteria and get some real food. He wanted to get his mind off of things. Everything has been hitting him at once.

He wanted to sit back and remember what it was like when Speed was still alive.

The cheerfulness in Calleigh's laugh. Her smile. The way her eyes glowed when Speed would say something funny or amusing usually directed at him. That always seemed to get her going. When she tried to be the more serious one of the group, Speed always seemed to change that. Much to her dismay.

He laughed for the first time.

In the cafeteria he didn't pick up much. Just a container of cereal and some milk. When he paid for his food, he turned and saw that every table was taken. He sighed and headed over to this one table with one person. A young man, probably about twenty-seven, no older than Ryan, sat there with his head in his hands.

Eric spoke to him in Russian.

They soon engaged in a conversation.

The man seemed troubled. He'd seen something he wished he didn't. The man couldn't tell Eric what it was or _they _would kill him. Eric knew who _they_ were. The mob that took Calleigh. Since he was a doctor, Calleigh must have either done something to hurt one of them, or they just didn't want her to die just yet. Eric threw down his food and placed his hands on either side of the table. He quickly got up and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and pulled out a picture of Calleigh and him back in summer 2004. Her vibrant smile could make anyone smile back.

He handed the picture to the man. The man's eyes got big then he shook his head.

What a convincing liar.

"No, I don't know her," the man spoke English.

Eric leaned forward, "Where is she," he spoke in a quiet voice. His voice did not quiver.

"I don't know her," the man was full of crap.

Eric knew that getting violent with this man was a bad idea. Police would get involved and the mob would find out that Eric hurt this man.

"Tell me."

The man shook his head.

Eric had it.

Eric grabbed his arm and twisted it behind the man's back and leaned down by his ear, "I'll break your arm," he twisted it further, "If you do not tell me where Calleigh Duquesne is."

_All eyes were on Eric Delko_

…

Horatio got up when he saw a woman enter through the elevator. She looked around with her hands on her hips. A piece of paper was in her left hand. Horatio knew what it was almost immediately. He didn't have the time to think of his possible situations if it wasn't this woman.

"Ma'am," was the first thing he asked her when he approached her, "Are those Eric Delko's?" she nodded, "I'm his brother-in-law," the woman eyed him.

He was family.

She handed him the blood results. Both his and Niravna's. Horatio's eye widened and his eyebrows went up. This wasn't right.

"Is this correct?"

The woman nodded, "Yes," she turned and left the room. Horatio took the papers and folded them and placed them in his jacket.

Then a security guard rushed past him.

Horatio followed him. Either it was the Russian mob…

Or Eric did something that could provoke security to be called into action.

…

Calleigh woke up when someone moved through the doors. She turned her head slightly to see Aleksandra walk through the doors with a tray in her hands. Her face was full of disgust when she saw Calleigh. She obviously didn't like her.

"Morning," she mumbled as she sat the tray down.

"Why are you doing this?"

The woman stopped and looked at Calleigh. She hadn't spoken since the doctor monitored her for a few minutes. The woman's eyes narrowed, "Eric Sharova is law enforcement," Calleigh reached with her left hand to pick up the water, "So was his sister before I killed her," Calleigh nearly choked, "When I killed her mother, she didn't object too much before I placed one between her eyes," Aleksandra leaned closer to Calleigh, "_I had fun_."

"Her name was _Lila Sharova_…"

…_Martin didn't like it too much…_

…_you know, killing his little sister and everything…_

…_Alexander Sharova thought of her as his perfect…_

…_beautiful…_

…_smart…_

…_daughter…_

…_**and I killed her."**_

**There was something dark about Aleksandra. She's really the baddy in this story more than anything. We'll find more about Martin soon and how he views things with Calleigh.**

**Also, we'll find out what's bugging Horatio…and Eric's outcome.**

**Oh and what fun will this all be if we didn't find out if Nirvana would live or die. I haven't made up my mind.**

**Well… I have.**

**Please review =)**

**Leigha**


	25. TwentyFour

**Twenty-Four**

**Thank you for all the great reviws ;)**

**This is right off the press (Yes, I was up really early)**

**Please R/R**

Calleigh was sleeping peacefully. The quiet room felt nice. Soothing. She was bundled tightly in the warm blanket. Her only form of comfort. Martin had come back with sandwich. It was good.

Martin Sharova wasn't evil.

But he wasn't a delight either.

She sighed and used her left hand to pull the blanket even more over her petite frame. The velvet comforter felt so delicate underneath her fingertips. She shuddered. The velvet felt cold. It gave her a bad feeling. Something was telling her that things were going to change. That she wouldn't be treated like this much longer. They still wanted Eric. She knew how this would work. They will treat her like before.

The door hitting the wall behind it jolted her up. Her ribs screamed at her in protest. She yelped and used her left arm to wrap around her sides. Aleksandra stood before her. The woman had nothing but a murderous look in her eyes. This wasn't good. Aleksandra quickly moved over to her, "Get up!" her words were harsh. Calleigh didn't have time to breathe before she felt Aleksandra grab her bad arm and pull her out of the bed.

She was strong.

Calleigh looked up and saw Isaak walking through the doors. He was nothing but an obedient man afraid to get killed. The woman tightened her grip around Calleigh and moved her towards the door, "Tie her!" she yelled at Isaak. Calleigh noticed the rope in his hands. Speaking English to another mob member was uncommon for Aleksandra.

She screamed when Isaak grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back, "Wait!" Calleigh turned a bit to see Aleksandra with a sickening smirk on her face, "Removed the bandages and get some alcohol," Calleigh raise her eyebrows, but then felt the bandages covering her small wrists being torn off by Isaak. She knew what they were going to do.

"Where's Martin?" Calleigh took note of the quiver in her voice.

Aleksandra smirked, "You'll see him soon," she uncapped the bottle and poured it over the cuts. Calleigh cried out. Then Aleksandra placed her hands on the cuts and squeezed them, pushing the alcohol deeper into them.

Calleigh wanted to kill her.

…

Eric sat beside Nirvana's bedside quietly. He was instructed to not move around because of the possible chance of being lightheaded. Nirvana was currently getting his blood. He watched the bag. The thought of his blood in there made his stomach churn. The way the blood slightly stained the once clear bag was sickening. Not to mention the amount of blood was in that bag versus the amount that already went into Nirvana's body.

Oh, and he was nearly arrested.

Luckily Horatio came and helped him. He shouldn't have done that; he lost precious time, which he did not have, by trying to get things settled with the government. Nirvana's odds were increasing with every hour. That was the only good news he'd received in the past eight hours.

No sign of Calleigh anywhere.

"How is she?" Eric looked up at Horatio. Horatio was holding two large cups of coffee and had recently taken off his jacket.

Eric nodded, "She's getting better," he looked down at her small hand, "She has a good shot now," Horatio smiled.

"Detective McAlister is a fighter, Eric, don't forget that," Eric wished he was saying that about Calleigh. Truth to be told, Calleigh was a fighter and she wouldn't go down without a fight.

The real question was, how long could Calleigh stay with them before the finally decide to pull the trigger?

Then everything he lives for will be gone. Three lives in the hands of criminals. Criminals who will not back down from a fight and that will never betray their mafia. That's what made the Russian mob so frightening. They're unpredictable and the scariest.

They're trained to kill.

Born to kill.

"She'll pull through," Eric took one last glance at Nirvana before he got up, "I'm going for a walk," he pulled on his jacket then took one of the cups from Horatio's hands, "I'll be back."

…

Calleigh cried out when she felt herself being pushed onto the cold stone floor. She didn't have the chance to break her fall. Both hands were bound behind her back. She yelped when her left elbow hit the concrete. She quickly rolled on her back and looked straight at Aleksandra, who was smirking in front of her.

Then everything was dark.

She heard nothing but her own breathing and the beat of her heart in her chest. Then she heard a groan. Why would someone even be down here? Calleigh walked over to the noise on her knees. She wished she could outstretch her hands to feel for whoever was possibly in front of her.

"Calleigh?" a thick Russian accent was the source of the groans.

Martin.

Aleksandra had gotten to Martin and beat him. The closer she got, the more her stomach churned. Martin had bruises covering his entire face. Cuts marking around his face, neck, and torso.

Aleksandra also branded him like he was some sort of cattle.

Rage coursed through Calleigh's veins. How dare she treat a human being like this! Martin wasn't bad. He just didn't know better. When he started trying to save her and her baby, Aleksandra steps up and decides to do the job. A job that she'd probably do well.

"I'm here," Calleigh wished she could grasp his hand and tell him it'll be okay. That he'll be fine, "You're gonna be okay."

He shook his head, "No I—," his voice hitched in his throat, "Not," he finished. Tears were blurring his vision.

Calleigh backed away slightly. She watched Martin's chest rise and fall. She listened to the breathing until it stopped. Everything stopped. Even time.

"Martin?" she got nothing.

She moved closer, "Martin?" her voice became more worried and nervous, "Martin!" she used her good shoulder and bumped him slightly, "Oh god, Martin," tears were streaming down her face.

She looked up from the ground to the lifeless corpse.

"_She'll be stopped…"_

…

Eric hurried down the cold streets. The young doctor slipped a piece of paper. An address. A chance to where Calleigh might be. A chance meaning she could still be alive.

He couldn't get any more details out of the doctor. Sarnoff's men could be watching from anywhere. They could lip read, and if they could lip read, they'd know what he and Eric shared in the cafeteria.

He quickly turned down an alley, slipping slightly on the snow, before he stood up quickly and continued. He saw a couple of large men. He wondered why the police have not done anything about the mob. Did they scare the police?

The man by a door started going towards Eric. His fists were wrapped. He was a fighter. Eric didn't show any fear towards the man. He kept on moving. Eric was ready.

He was ready to meet death again…

…if it meant _she_ would live…

**I'm too tired to have anything clever to say. Baby's kicking woke me up and I already had this written. **

**I can't even tell...it is a cliffy?**

**Leigha**


	26. TwentyFive

**Twenty-Five**

**Wow! I've never had as many reviews as I do with this story, thank everyone so much for whoever reviewed/alerted/favourited. This story is NOT gonna be finished soon. This part might not me predictable as you might seem.**

**It was hard for me to write.**

**Please R/R**

"Sir," Eric heard a voice. A female voice, with a thick accent. Russian, "Sir, are you okay?" he felt a hand on his shoulder. Eric could barely open his eyes, "Sir, let me help," he felt a small hand help him up. He looked at the woman, she was beautiful. She seemed familiar. Too familiar.

"What happened?" she asked him in utter amazement. Her eyes were wide.

Eric shook his head but immediately regretted doing so. It awarded him with a giant migraine, "I don't know," he finally told her. She frowned; it caused her forehead to wrinkle.

"How do you not know what happened to you?" she smiled a bit, "Come on, I will fix you up," she took him by the arm and led him further down the alleyway. He didn't protest. He should wait for Horatio if he wanted to at least see Calleigh while he was still alive.

The woman walked up to a door. Something didn't feel right. She reached out and pushed the door open. A massive creaking noise filled his ears, making the blood pound harder. She tugged on his arm and led him into the building. As soon as he stepped foot into the room, he was met with a musty stale smell. Also there was the smell of decomp. His heart beat faster in his chest.

Calleigh.

What if it was Calleigh?

He turned and looked at the woman. She seemed unbothered by it. Then the sickening feeling filled his stomach. This was the _same_ woman that Nirvana told him to stay away from. He now understood why.

"Who are you?" he ripped his arm away from her as fast as he could. He immediately knew she was bad news. He would die if he stayed with her.

She backed away, a smirking smile crept across her face, "You don't remember me?" he felt sick, "Eric, I am hurt," she mockingly placed her hand over her heart.

If she had one.

"How can you not remember me?" she stepped closer to him, "I just killed everything you live for," Eric did his best to lunge at her. She sidestepped from him, "I would not do that if I were you," she had a sinister grin on her face. The giant pit in his stomach just became bottomless.

"Who the hell are you?" he had fire in his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to tear her to shreds.

He clumsily moved towards her, "You should not have asked the doctor," she smirked, "He had so much potential," Eric realized there was a plastic bag in the corner. She killed the doctor, "Poor baby," she said mockingly.

"Where is Calleigh Duquesne," it was more of a demand. The woman didn't even seem bothered by his question.

She stepped closer, "She could be in many places," he clenched his jaw and moved towards her, she moved away from him.

"Where is she!" he hit the wall with his fist. A noise echoed throughout the cold room. The woman's cat-like amber eyes twitched a little, "I said where is she!" he grabbed her in his strong arms and squeezed her hard. There was no fear in her eyes.

Almost nothing.

Then he felt someone hit him in the back of the head. Eric immediately let her go and turned around. He couldn't see straight. He saw two. Two men stood before him, both twice his size…more of Sarnoff's men.

Then the woman wrapped an arm around his neck and held a knife to his pulse point. His breath hitched in his chest, "Don't underestimate me," she whispered in a low voice behind his ear, "Mr. Sharova."

Then he fell to the ground with a thud.

…

Calleigh looked up when a door opened and closed. She heard the clacking of heels echo off the concrete walls. It was Aleksandra. Calleigh's eyes didn't even reach hers. Calleigh kept her eyes down on Martin's body. His bruised and cut body. She didn't know how a human could do this to another. She didn't want to know.

Aleksandra stopped in front of her and placed her hand underneath her chin and pulled it up, "Ready to tell me where he is?" Calleigh shook her head, "If you're right, I'll leave you alone," Calleigh tried to shake her head out of Aleksandra's grip, "All right," she heard the woman get up, "Have it your way," Calleigh screamed out when she felt a powerful kick go to her side. She looked up, but her vision was blurred. Isaak had kicked her with steel toe boots.

If they didn't kill her then the pain would.

"I'll tell you where he is, how about that?" her tone was mocking, "I have him," Fear flashed through Calleigh's emerald eyes, "Do you want to know what I am about to do to him?" Vengeance. Calleigh wanted vengeance, "I am going to beat him until he begs for me to stop," she leaned down closer, "Then I am going to kill him for everyone to see," Aleksandra got up and turned to Isaak. She told him something and Russian.

The next thing she knew was Isaak reaching down for her. Calleigh yelped when he picked her up with her bad arm and banged her hard against the wall. Pain electrocuted throughout her body. She shivered as little beads of sweat formed all over her body.

She officially lost all hope that she'd ever be found.

She felt her death approaching rapidly…

**That was all **_**four days**_** ago…**

Eric turned from his position on the cold floor. He heard the door open and close. Aleksandra was coming back. He watched as she walked in front of him and kneeled down before him. She cupped his cheek and smiled at him. Without a warning she slapped him across the face. The stinging sensation stayed for what seemed like an eternity.

"I bet you wonder where your little _'Querida' _is," she spat in his face, "Isaak took care of her," Eric looked up at her and attempted to stare her down, "It was a pity," Aleksandra got up and started pacing, "She had so much potential for Martin," Eric wiggled a bit in his current position, "She could give him strong sons," Eric stared at her in the eye once more, "But she had to be killed, she wouldn't give us what we wanted."

"What did you want?" revenge was the only thing in his eyes.

She knelt down by him, "You," his eyebrows raised, "We wanted you dead," she got up and continued her pacing, "But she wanted to keep you safe," she turned on her heel back to Eric, "I guess she loved you more than you deserved," she smirked at him, "Even your little bundle of joy didn't compare to you," Eric summoned up all the strength he had and lunged at her. She jumped away from him and he was soon pulled back by the chain cutting into his skin.

"Would you like to know what I did to her?" His breathing came out laboured, "Listen," she cleared her throat, "I didn't kill her," She smiled, "Isaak did, he told me how in a very detailed fashion," he tried to move towards her again, "He took a knife and very slowly made it puncture her skin," she was enjoying this, "He pulled it out o so slowly and admired the shade of red her blood was, then he sunk it in even deeper," sinister was what she was.

"He kept doing it until there was no more blood left in her body to bleed out, it was a rather tough clean up job, would you like to see it?"

She leaned down and grabbed him by the arm and was about to pull him up. Isaak interrupted them. He quickly motioned for her to come to him. Then he spoke in a low tone. Her eyebrows raised and she looked back at Eric.

She spoke loudly enough for Eric to hear her; she was leaving to 'take care' of a certain thing.

The next thing he heard was a loud _Bang!_

Then Aleksandra ran out of the room with her gun immediately in her hands. Eric didn't like the sound of that.

Not one bit.

…

Aleksandra moved through the dark, musty corridors of the warehouse. Something wasn't right. Isaak told him that someone was at the door. Someone he didn't recognize. The first thought that went through her mind was the police. But she knew they wouldn't want to mess with them. Especially with Eric in their custody. They knew how smart 'Martin' was and knew how dangerous he was.

Aleksandra entered the room and saw three dead bodies…

_Of her men…_

She looked down and raised her eyebrows, then she was met with an Australian accent filling her ears, "Hiya toots.

She whirled around and saw the brunette who was fiddling with a _bloody _knife and leaning in the shadows of the wall, "Did you miss me?" she smirked.

Aleksandra stood up straighter, "I am impressed, I am equally surprised that you would come back and try to shut us down," she took a step closer to the woman, "I killed your mother two years ago," she smirked, "And you are coming back."

The woman stepped out of the shadows, "I missed you toots," Aleksandra threw her gun down and pulled out her knife from her boots, "I want to savour this moment."

The woman chuckled, "You and me both, toots," then at the same time they lunged for each other, knives ready for the kill.

None were planning to back down.

_Revenge was a sweet thing…_

_**Yep, I'm 90.5% sure that's a cliffy. **_

_**Please Review =) I'm about to start Twenty-Six.**_

_**Leigha**_


	27. TwentySix

**Twenty-Six**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed =)**

**I have a bad feeling that this one was a little rushed. In a way, it is.**

**Please Review/Read =)**

Eric sat straight up at the sound of gunfire. He took that as a very bad sign. If someone had come to save him Aleksandra probably killed them. After all, she took his gun with her. He put his head back down; Aleksandra would be back any minute to kill him…or worse. Not like this situation could get any worse.

The door opened. He shut his eyes tightly not wanting to look at her in the eye. The padding of feet filled his ears. Surprised, he opened his eyes; a dark figure was walking towards him. Eric's heart thudded in his chest. What if this was Isaak? If it was, Eric was going to kill him, one way or the other.

The figure kneeled down in front of him, almost if he was inspecting him, "Are you gonna kill me or just stand there?" Eric spat at the man. He watched as the figure shook their head. Eric wished he had his firearm.

"We need to hurry," the man reached around Eric and untied the rope around his wrists, "Your friend can't hold her for much longer," Horatio. That was the first thought that came to Eric. Horatio had come to save him. Eric didn't want to be saved.

Eric didn't have time to protest, the man yanked Eric up by the arm and could have dragged him through the door. The musty smell was more pronounced the farther they got down the hall. The man's face didn't even contort like a regular's would.

He watched as the man sidestepped away from the body of Isaak. Isaak had a hole in his forehead. Eric didn't have time to say anything before he was pulled down a corridor once more. He didn't want to ask where he was currently going, Eric didn't trust this man, he doesn't think he ever will.

The door in front of him was similar to the one that concealed Eric. His heart thudded in his chest. What was he doing? The man motioned for Eric to stay back, away from him in case of any harm. The door creaked open. The room smelled stale, bloody. Very bloody. The smell of urine and something rotting. It made him want to vomit all over the ground.

But the man kept going towards the door.

Seconds seemed like hours, the man's footsteps pounded in his ears, "Eric—," the man knew his name, "You need to come here," Eric didn't want to go in, "It's Ca-," Eric was in the room before he could finish his sentence.

It didn't look like Calleigh. It wasn't Calleigh. A man.

Eric turned and saw the man holding a woman. He had wrapped her tightly in his jacket in hopes of keeping her warm. She wasn't awake. Eric could see that much. The next thing he knew was that he was moving towards them. Eric kneeled down and tilted her heard back. He nearly fainted. Bruises and cuts was all he saw. Blood stained her blond locks.

There was also massive amounts all over her skin and clothes.

"It's not her blood," the man stood up still holding Calleigh, "It's his," he motioned over towards the dead man. That man looks like he's been dead for days…

"Follow me," this time, Eric listened to him and followed after him. After all, he was carrying the love of his life. This time, Eric wasn't going to let her out of his sight. She was his everything.

He'd be damned if he let her out of his sight.

Then they heard a scream.

…

Aleksandra staggered two steps back. She reached up and wiped the blood off her mouth. She grimaced as some slipped into her mouth. Rust. She looked up and started at the brunette in front of her, "Not bad," she smirked at her.

The woman if front of her had nothing but a scratch from Aleksandra's nails on her neck. Vengeance was coursing through this woman's veins. It kinda gave Aleksandra some kind of excitement that she's never experienced before. She watched as the woman came at her again, Aleksandra moved out of the way and grabbed her, pinning her arms behind her back, "But you are not that good," she twisted the woman's arms.

Then crimson liquid soaked through the woman's leather jacket, "I guess you're not invincible after all," the woman's boot came down hard on Aleksandra's foot. Aleksandra screamed and let go of the woman and moved back.

"What's wrong toots?" the woman smirked, her dark eyes flashed with amusement.

Aleksandra picked up her knife and moved towards the woman again. The woman reached up and held onto her two wrists and as fell down with Aleksandra. The two of them were lying on the ground, nose to nose.

It was all gonna end soon.

The smaller woman twisted Aleksandra's wrist in a painful manner. She twisted them until she heard a loud crack. Aleksandra screamed out once again before she felt a boot on her stomach then was kicked off of the woman. The woman rolled over and picked up her knife.

That's when Aleksandra made the last mistake of her life.

She didn't see the woman holding the knife, with her own, she lunged forward letting out a shriek that could damage one's eardrums.

A knife was soon sunk into her chest. Through the heart. Personal.

The woman yelled out in pain as she felt Aleksandra's knife pierce her side. She regained her composure and leaned towards Aleksandra's ear, "I want you to remember…

…_I want you to remember…_

…_Claire McAlister…_

…_The mother of Alexander Sharova's daughter…_

_...Lila __**Nirvana**__ Sharova."_

Then Nirvana pulled the knife out of her chest and watched as Aleksandra fell to the ground. Nirvana soon followed. Her hand immediately went to her side. She wrapped her fingers around the knife handle. She didn't do anything. Then her hands went up to her bullet wound.

She popped her stitches.

She needed a vacation.

…

Eric rushed out of the door behind the man and Calleigh. The light hurting his eyes. The light reflecting off the snow. Snow. Snow was falling from the sky and onto Calleigh's body. Eric knew she was alive. He knew she was going to be okay. He watched as the man opened the back door to a black Mercedes and placed her in the back. Eric knew he was supposed to get in the back as well and wasted no time in doing so.

While in the back of the car, he looked over at Calleigh. She was going to be all right. She had to be. He looked up from her and towards their savour. It couldn't be. It was his father.

Alexander Sharova.

"Dad?" Alexander looked at him through the rearview mirror, "Why did you save me?"

He didn't answer; he just tightened his grip and sped down the alleyway onto the street. Eric knew he was going to the hospital.

Eric didn't want to explain to H. about where he's been for the past four days. He wanted to go back home to Miami and sleep in his own bed. That would be a long time before that would happen, or so it seemed.

**Okay, this part seemed rather rushed in my opinion. It in a way is. I'm trying to finish this before the baby comes. There will be more to it, it's definitely not finished.**

**I also am half asleep again and need to go to bed. All mistakes are mine. My usual proofreader is out of town. The past four parts have only been re-read by me. **

**Please Review, **

**Leigha (a.k.a. the extremely worn out one)**

**Oh! And did I surprise you at all about Nirvana actually being out of the hospital for a ****split ****couple of paragraphs?**


	28. TwentySeven

**Twenty-Seven**

**Thank you all for all the encouring reviews and alerts! **

**I put some humour here and there in this...but there's also an angsty bit.**

**Please R/R**

Horatio made his way down the alleyway towards the open door. When Eric had come in, he immediately told him to go back to the warehouse. With backup. When Horatio asked the police to come with him, they were hesitant. They knew the dangers of this mob; they didn't want to put their lives anymore on the line than they were every single day.

But Horatio wasn't prepared to see this.

Walking in he saw _five_ dead bodies. Three men and two women. They were all brutally stabbed. One of the women's blood looked fresh. She was lying on her back not breathing. Her hand was coiled around the handle

That's when she let out a gasp.

Horatio stopped standing in the doorway and ran over to the small woman fighting. The woman was Nirvana. She looked up at him and with a bloody hand she grasped his jacket. She had a pleading look in her eyes.

"_I don't want to die…"_

Horatio grasped her hand in his and squeezed it tightly, "You're gonna be all right ma'am," she shook her head. She had lost massive amounts of blood once again. Popping her stitches was the main cause of her quickly deteriorating health.

"No," Horatio took note of how cold her hands were. She'd been in the cold for probably hours, "I'm going to see my mother," she weakly laughed. Horatio didn't get it. He knew her mother was gone, he understood how that felt, but she shouldn't want to die. Could she be in that much pain?

"You're going to be fine," then she started coughing and wheezing. It was almost uncontrollable. It sounded terrible.

"Say hi to," she spasmed once more and clutched his hand tighter. She let out a hiss of pain, "my brother," Horatio shook his head.

"You're going to have to tell him yourself."

She gave him a certain look that at in a different time he would have laughed, "If I get through with this," she arched her back and hissed when Horatio inspected her knife wound, "Detective Owens is _not_ paying me enough for this," Horatio chuckled a bit, "I need a vacation…"

…a nice warm place with lots of sun….

…Oh, and a place that serves those drinks with the little umbrellas."

No matter how bad this situation was, he had to once again chuckle at Nirvana. She found the best in this situation. She as well had some sort of knack to get herself into them so often; she's learned that sitting around moping won't do anything.

Yeah, umbrella drinks sound really good right now.

…

Eric leaned over the bed rail and clutched Calleigh's hand. She hasn't yet woken up. That worried Eric the most. Thirty minutes ago, the doctors informed him that she had been pregnant. He already knew that. What he didn't know was that she miscarried.

He knew it would have been a great act of God if their baby had been spared. But it wasn't. She was ten weeks when it happened. Right now she'd be close to eleven. He hung his head low at the thought of what happened to her.

If he had stayed longer, would their baby be alive?

If he hadn't left at all?

He turned his head to the side and watched the nurses walk by the room. His attention turned back to her when he felt her squeeze his hand. He turned to face her. He couldn't help but smile at her. She'd been through a lot for the past week and a half.

"Hey," he smiled and stood up slightly and leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, "How are you feeling?" she shook her head slightly. The doctors had her on some type of pain medication. He couldn't quite remember what it was.

"Eric....," her voice sounded pleading, "Are you rea—."

He took her hand in his and ran his thumb over her smooth skin, "Yes, Querida, yes I am," she closed her eyes and shifted a bit. Her pain scrunched up in a painful manner.

Three broken ribs.

A broken arm.

A broken wrist.

A broken hand.

Numerous cuts and bruises.

He wanted to kill whoever did this to her. But he knew they were already dead. He had a feeling. A feeling that Aleksandra was dead. Finally gone.

"I-I," tears filled in her beautiful emerald eyes, "The baby," she shifted uncomfortably, "Eric," she couldn't say it.

His vision became blurry with his own tears. He didn't want her to know that he was going to cry. But he was going to anyway, he squeezed her hand tighter and tucked his chin until it hit his chest. He felt like this was his entire fault. The death of his child. His child was dead.

"I know."

"_I know."_

"_I know."_

The words were repeated in his head. He tried to shake them. He couldn't, he never was going to. The images that he saw, they were going to be stuck in his mind like that too.

A knock on the glass saved him. He quickly regained him composure. He turned his neck quickly back behind him and saw Horatio standing at the door. Horatio gestured for Eric to come out of the room.

He did.

Eric took notice of Horatio's smile to Calleigh before he pulled Eric completely out the room, "What's up H." Eric couldn't hide the slight despair that still hung in his voice.

Horatio shifted in his footing, "We found Nirvana."

"I didn't know she was missing," of course he didn't, "Where was she?"

Horatio took in a breath, "Same place you were," Eric's eyebrows raised, "Eric, she nearly bled out again," he shifted again, "Her stitches were popped," Eric ran his hand over his face, "And she got stabbed."

"Who did it to her?"

Horatio found himself chuckling again, "She did more damage to her assailant, she's dead," Eric smiled, "We're brining her back to Miami," Eric looked up quickly, "She wants an umbrella drink as soon as her plane lands," Horatio turned as if he was going to walk away.

"I got Wolfe taking care of her."

Eric chuckled, "That will be an interesting sight."

Eric smiled after H before turning back into Calleigh's room, he opened the door and slowly moved towards her bed, "Well you look happy, what's on your mind?" he smiled even bigger.

"We're going back to Miami in a couple of days," Calleigh nodded, "We're bringing Nirvana back with us," Calleigh reached over with her good arm and picked up her Styrofoam cup with ice water and took a sip, "She wants an umbrella drink…and Wolfe's gonna take care of her."

Calleigh nearly choked on her water. She sat up and nearly cried out because of her ribs but she started laughing. Wolfe watching over Nirvana, that'd be interesting. Tears pricked her eyes. They weren't the tears she's been shedding lately.

_Tears of happiness._

**This was shorter than I would have liked, but I'm very tired and if I wrote any longer, it might not get coherent...or it might turn into French...believe me, that's a reason why a part has been delayed a couple of days with this. My writing turns into French, then I send it to my proofreader, and she...can't read French.**

**Please Review =)**

**Leigh (A.K.A. The whale)**


	29. TwentyEight

**Twenty-Eight**

**Thanks for all the great favourting, alerting, reviewing =) **

**All right, I am again tired. Baby once again woke me up because she wanted to migrate a little more to the left…at least I think it was left. Mind you, all mistakes are mine. **

**R/R**

Calleigh braced for the plane to land. Earlier today, they had boarded a private jet put together by the Russian government for them all to have a safe journey back to Miami, Florida. For the first time, Calleigh felt like she was going home.

Calleigh looked over at Eric and smiled. Asleep for the past hour. He deserved it, he'd been searching for her all over Russia for the past week. Then she looked towards Horatio, who was just coming back from the lavatory. Then over to Nirvana…who was currently trying to open a can of coke without having it spray over her.

No such luck for her.

Eric jolted awake when the ice-cold coke hit Nirvana's skin causing her to scream out. Horatio immediately stood firmly with a mixture of shock and amazement on his face. He never thought Nirvana would scream.

Nirvana, who's mouth was wide open, looked over at Calleigh who was biting her lip in an attempt to stop laughing. Who would have thought Nirvana was like this?

"What are you laughing at Saratoga?" she squinted her eyes at Calleigh. Calleigh chuckled out loud. Nirvana sighed and braced herself on either sides of the chair and lifted herself up. That's when the turbulence kicked in. Horatio luckily had just sat down and buckled up when it hit. This caused Nirvana to stumble to the left and barely catch herself. The rest of the coke spilled down her white shirt.

Vacation was only thirty minutes away.

And so was the umbrella drinks.

Calleigh smiled instinctively knowing what she was thinking about. Just for her, Horatio had called Ryan reminding him to bring an umbrella drink for a weary traveler. She then shook her head and leaned back against the chair. Her good arm reached over and held onto Eric's hand. He ran his thumb over the back of her hand and mouthed 'I love You' to her. She didn't need him to say it. Even though it was nice. She did know that. No one travels across the world for no one. She closed her eyes. Right now she was thinking of the future…

But her eyes snapped open when she felt the wheels hit the ground. She gasped at the sudden impact. She looked over and smiled once more at Eric who gave her a reassuring squeeze, "Everything's gonna be all right," she nodded. She believed him and trusted him.

"Yeah," she nodded once more, I know everything will."

The plane rolled to a stop. They didn't have to say it at all. Nirvana immediately got up from her chair and walked towards the door. The door was opened and she smiled at….

"Rain!" she shouted clearly disappointed. How didn't she see this when they were in the air?

"I thought Miami was the _sunshine_ state?" she almost screamed it to the world. Eric chuckled and got up and then leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Calleigh's forehead, "This Ryan better have my umbrella drink," Calleigh chuckled as she stood up and stretched a bit. Nirvana wouldn't stop.

Horatio was the first one off the plane. Calleigh watched as he tugged his jacket closer as he descended down the stairs towards the hummer on the runway. Calleigh noted that the hummer was on due to the lights being on as well as the wipers. She watched as the door opened and Ryan stepped out with an umbrella over his head.

"H!" he shouted over the rain and stepped closer to Horatio, "Welcome back!" Calleigh chuckled when she looked to his other hand. A shot glass with a clear liquid…and an umbrella in it. She also took notice in Nirvana's body language.

"Thank you Mr. Wolfe," Ryan smiled and ushered Horatio towards the hummer's passenger door. He was about to turn around to go back and get Nirvana when he noticed she was already soaking wet and coming towards him.

She was soon underneath the umbrella when she reached out and took the drink. She gave Ryan a big smile and nodded to him and took a little sip of the drink. Probably vodka.

Then she frowned.

Nirvana leaned down and took a longer sip than the last, she looked up from the glass and frowned at Ryan, "Mr. Wolfe," he smirked at her.

"This is water."

…

Calleigh settled into Eric's armchair as soon as they walked through the door. She's never felt more welcomed in her life than she did at this very moment. She smiled at him as he strode into the kitchen and retrieved two mugs and set tea on the stove.

He returned to her quickly and leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss. She leaned into him and cupped his cheek. He placed his hand behind her neck pulling her closer. One of her hands slid down his cheek down his chest.

He lightly bit down on her bottom lip. She then pulled him closer and placed one of her hands on top of his head. She moaned when his mouth left hers and placed small butterfly kisses along her jawbone.

"I love you, Calleigh," he pulled away from her and caressed her cheek. She wanted to cry from the loss of contact.

She leaned back into the chair, "Don't be long," he smirked at her and went into his bedroom. She looked around the condo. It was so…_him._ That's what she loved about this place.

What she loved about him.

…

Nirvana leaned back on the bed and smiled at the man in front of her. Her eyes were practically glowing in the soft candlelight. Two lovers. Two lovers who hadn't seen each other in years. She pulled him closer to her and whimpered at the intensity of their kiss. He reached his left hand out and clasped hers. He gripped hers so strongly. She could feel his engagement ring against her skin.

Then she felt his collide with hers.

He placed a loving kiss on her lips before he was only two milimeters from her face, "I love you, Lila Sharova," she brought her mouth back to his. His left hand brushed her cheek. Her delicate skin felt so soft underneath his touch.

"Don't ever forget that."

"I won't."

**I know it was shorter again than I would have liked. I hope everyone liked the "Mr. Wolfe…This is water" line. I've been planning that specific interaction with them for awhile…**

**and Nirvana/Lila is just filled with secrets isn't she? =)**

**Review por favor,**

**Leigha**


	30. TwentyNine

**Twenty-Nine**

**Thank you all for the great reviews =)**

**I was stuck on this and actually wrapped this up last night.**

**Please R/R**

The past three weeks flew by quickly to Calleigh. Everything was healing nicely. She was still tender in certain spots, but felt as though she was getting better every day. Eric, he started working again the previous Monday. He wasn't injured as badly as Calleigh was. Nirvana had gone back two days before to collect her things from Seattle.

She was moving to Miami.

And coming back sometime today.

Calleigh smiled remembering when Nirvana showed up on her doorstep claiming that she's moving to Miami. Calleigh was just curious to why. Nirvana wouldn't say much about reasons.

She sighed and reached over the coffee table with her good arm and grabbed the nearest magazine. She carefully flipped through it. Eventually she got bored at staring at all the celebs and all their problems. People magazine got boring to her after a while. She slid back down in the chair.

Not working got boring after a while.

Calleigh ran her hand over her face and sighed; removing her hand she carefully got up and made her way into Eric's kitchen. She reached out and grabbed the coffee pot. Starting at the hot liquid formed a giant pit in her stomach. If the Russian mob hadn't taken her, she wouldn't be allowed to be drinking this.

She shook her head and placed it back and ran her hand through her hair. She was now pacing in Eric's kitchen looking around. She turned on her heel and picked up her phone and dialed a number she knew would pick up whenever she had a problem.

"Alexx," Calleigh smiled when she heard the friendly doctor's voice on the other end of the line, "Actually, I'm fine," Alexx had come immediately after Calleigh had come back to Miami, "I was wonderin' if you would like to go to lunch?" Calleigh leaned against the counter and smiled.

"Great," She smiled even bigger, "I'll meet you in twenty," she pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at it closely. She put the phone back down and walked out of the kitchen towards _their _bedroom and pulled out a nice sweater and jeans.

Talking to Alexx would be the best thing that she's encountered in days.

…

Eric sat down in the break room couch, nursing his coffee. He leaned forward and inhaled the wonderful scent. When he was in Russia, he missed his Cubano. He then leaned back into the plush cushions.

That's when Ryan walked in.

Eric looked over his shoulder and watched the younger CSI pour himself a large amount of coffee. Then the sound of sugar being poured into the drink. Eric shook his head and smirked a bit.

Then he heard what sounded like shuffling around behind him, "Wolfe, slow down," Ryan turned around and looked at him.

"Sorry, I need to get," he paused for a second, "Nirvana at the airport," Eric smirked, "She'll eat my head off if I'm late," Ryan's facial expression could have made anyone laugh. Apparently Nirvana destroyed him for giving her water instead of something alcoholic.

Eric was about to say something, but didn't get the chance; Ryan was already out of the room in a hurry. Eric watched as he hurried down the hall. There was a certain spring in his step. Ryan was never like that.

Did Nirvana have something to do with it?

Nope, she'd eat him alive.

…

Calleigh sat down across from the older woman. Alexx was already looking through her menu. They were at a simple café, nothing special about it. Something simple was all they needed.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Calleigh smiled at Alexx, "I haven't talked to you in a bit."

Calleigh sat her purse down on the floor and reached forward and picked up her menu, "I've been good," she blinked, "I wish things turned out differently," Calleigh noticed how Alexx's gaze softened. Alexx felt nothing but sorrow for Calleigh and Eric's loss. The loss of a child was not something you just get over.

"I know honey," Alexx reached out and rubbed Calleigh's arm, "It'll all work out eventually," Calleigh nodded, "I know it will," Alexx shifted in her seat, "I saw Ryan the other day," Calleigh once again nodded, "He's dating someone," Calleigh sat her menu down.

"Really," Calleigh leaned forward a bit, happy that the change of subject didn't have anything to do with her or Eric, "Where was he?"

"The pharmacy," Calleigh nodded, "Buying dark chocolate," Calleigh smiled, "That boy must be wrapped around some girl's finger."

Calleigh leaned back in her chair, "Oh definitely," she looked up as she noticed the waitress was in front of her, "I'll take an ice tea," she smiled up at the younger woman.

Calleigh looked over at Alexx, "Just a lemonade," the woman nodded and walked away from the two women, "How's Eric?"

Calleigh smiled, "He's been good," she paused, "He made me breakfast before going back to the lab," she sighed, "I want to go back to work."

"Back to the lab?" Alexx raised an eyebrow.

Calleigh shrugged, "I dunno, Stetler will be breathing down our necks the whole time and might make us transfer," Calleigh leaned forward, "I'm not gonna break up with him though," Alexx smiled, "Never."

…

Nirvana walked out of the airport with her two bags in her hands. She stopped by the door and pushed her aviator sunglasses up. She scanned the crowd for one person in particular. Her fiancé.

She then felt someone wrap their arms around her waist. She turned toward him and cupped his face and leaned up on her toes and kissed him, "I missed you," he smiled and leaned into her.

She held onto his muscular body for a while before she moved away from him, "Lila," her brown eyes glittered, "Let's go home," he picked up one of her bags and grasped her hand tightly in his. She gave him a playful squeeze before they walked to his vehicle together.

After a few minutes in the car, she turned to him, "I want to get married," he raised an eyebrow, "Soon."

He looked at her in the eye as they pulled up to a traffic light, "How soon?" his voice wavered a bit.

She smiled, "In about…a month," good thing the light turned green. If it didn't. Ryan Wolfe would have so run that light.

She dropped the bomb on him.

He knew it would happen like this.

After all, he's been engaged to her for the past _two years…_

Now his question was, how would he tell everyone he's marrying Lila _Sharova_, the same girl that Calleigh, Eric, and Horatio brought back from Russia going by the name _Nirvana McAlister_?

She was also his best friend's _little_ sister…

**Okay, I finally confirmed her mystery man and put some 'fluff' here and there. **

**Now I need to eat something.**

**Review por favor**

**Leigha**


	31. Thirty

**Thirty**

**Thanks for all the great reviews**

**like last night, this was finished late. My cousin gave me a HUGE suggestion. If you like the last part of this...part, say 'thanks Erin!'**

**Please R/R**

Eric walked into his apartment and then shrugged off his jacket. He immediately smelled something in the kitchen. He smiled, it was good to be home, and have Calleigh around. He rounded the corner and watched her from the frame. She stood in front of the stove stirring a hot pot. Probably Prego sauce.

He knocked on the frame; she turned and smiled at him, "Hey," she looked at him, for the first time he saw her eyes truly sparkle, "How was work?"

He moved forward, "A car jacking," she nodded, sucking off some of the sauce that had wound up on her finger, "One fatality," she bit her lip and looked up at him, "She was a forty-two year old woman, two children," Calleigh looked down.

"I promised her two daughters I would find out who did this," Calleigh moved away from the stove and looked at him, "I found the guy, and he didn't have anything to say," Calleigh took her good arm and rubbed his arm carefully.

Calleigh looked up at him and gave him a reassuring smile, "It'll be okay."

Eric tried to shake his head, but she took her good arm and cupped the side of his face and kissed him on the corner of his mouth, "I love you," he told her and held onto her good arm. He then moved her hand to his mouth and pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles.

"I love you too," she smiled once more. He smiled back at her and leaned down and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"What's for dinner?"

"Pasta."

He brushed his nose against her, "I can see that," he paused, "I can smell that," she chuckled, "When's it gonna be ready?"

"In about ten minutes," she leaned a bit closer to him.

"Great," he pressed a soft kiss on her mouth, "Because I'm hungry," he wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her fiery kiss. She leaned into him and stood up taller on her toes.

He pushed her back down on her feet and then into the counter. She cried out as the pain went up through her spine. He immediately broke his lips away from hers, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "I'm f. ine," her eyes were scrunched up in pain.

He moved her chin up to look at her, "Your ribs," his voice was barely above a whisper. Her ribs were still tender. So was her back in general. How could he forget that?

"I'm fine," she tried to lean into him.

He grabbed her hand and brought it back down to her, "Calleigh," frowned, "After dinner," she smiled again and moved away from him to get the pasta.

She immediately turned the stove off and moved it off the heat. She poured the pasta into a strainer over the stove. The steam coming off the pasta filled the sink. The weight of the wet pasta was too much for her left arm to hold up. Eric could see this. Within seconds he picked it from her grasp and turned it over. She backed away from it slowly.

Everything came back to her in quick flashes.

She felt her knees buckle underneath her as she fell to the ground. She heard Eric yell out to her and move quickly towards her.

Then everything went black.

…

Nirvana leaned against the sofa and flipped on the television. As soon as she and Ryan had gotten back to his apartment, he told her he had to go see someone. Clear out his mind. She didn't blame him. She crossed her arms carefully over her chest and watched the CBS news, well, just stared at the screen.

Then the phone rang.

She picked it up from the glass end table and hit the 'accept' button and held it up to her ear, "Wolfe residence, Detective McAlister speaking," she sounded Scottish to herself. A very thick Scottish accent.

There was a slight pause at the other end of the line, "Nirvana?" she recognized this voice a bit…

"This is Dr. Alexx Woods," oh yeah, the doctor she 'accidentally' insulted back in Seattle, "Is Ryan there?"

"Nope," Nirvana leaned even farther back on the sofa.

There was a longer pause, "Could you ask him to call me?"

Nirvana nodded, "Yep," then she clicked the end call button and laid it on the sofa next to her.

Ryan hesitated.

He didn't want to marry her.

She quickly got up and made her to the door. She pulled out her leather jacket and picked up her car keys and walked out the door without locking it in the process. She walked down the steps in a hurry and started down the street.

Not noticing the person following her.

…

Calleigh found herself lying on the bed with Eric hovering over her. She wanted to know how long she'd been out and how much longer Eric would be monitoring her so closely. She smiled at him, "Hey."

He leaned over her, "Are you okay?" concern played out all over his features.

"Yeah," she tried to straighten out her body, "Did I hit the ground?"

He shook his head, "No," he paused, "I caught you before you had the chance," she nodded, "You've only been out for ten minutes."

She laid her head back against the pillows, "It hurts."

Even more concern washed over his features, "Where?"

She swallowed a bit, "It's a feeling of emptiness," he didn't understand, "The baby—," she didn't want to finish her statement. The loss of their child was still fresh in her mind.

He ran his hand through her hair, "I know," he pulled her in for a tight embrace, "I know," tears began to prick his eyes, "It's all my fault."

She pulled away from him, "No!" she almost shouted it at him.

"It will never be," she kissed him.

He kissed her.

…

Nirvana's boots hit the concrete under her feet. Her hands swung slightly at her sides as she walked down the damp ground. Sprinkler systems must have gone off recently about an hour before. Nothing else would explain the amount of water that pooled in occasional areas.

But something didn't feel right.

She stopped and stiffened slightly. Her hand went to her pocket. She dug through her pocket with her right hand in search for her pocket knife. But the pit in her stomach grew deeper when she realized she didn't have it.

She never left without it.

She forgot to put it back.

Nirvana kept on moving. She didn't want to get face to face with whoever was following her. She tried to keep herself calm. Keep her heart rate down. She had to be careful; she would occasionally still feel pain from her knife wound. She certainly still felt pain from her bullet wound. Her right arm couldn't be lifted over her head at this moment without feeling immense pain.

She turned down a street and walked in the shadows. She was ready for her attacker. Nirvana pressed herself up against the chain-link fence that could easily corner her and her 'stalker'.

A dark figure turned down the street. She squinted in the dark; his body was three times her size. He had muscular broad shoulders. From the moonlight, she could see some scars on his face and a shaved head.

She gulped.

Without a weapon, she had no choice but to use the weapons God gave her. She was going to lose. She was going to hurt.

_She was going to die._

_But not if she could help it…_

She pushed herself away from the fence and charged towards the man. He stopped and stood his ground. They fought, he blocked her attacks, she blocked his. He sent powerful blows to her. A couple hit her side. One hit her face, opening up a cut on the corner of her mouth.

She tried to kick him in the groin; he grabbed her leg and twisted it. A loud crack rang out and echoed around the rooms. She refused to scream out. It was a sign of weakness.

He threw her to the ground, on her bad side. The stab wound on her side screamed at the impact. She gritted her teeth as he kicked her onto her back. He pulled out his knife and yelled something in Russian, he was about to bring it down on her stomach when she turned on her side. His knife swiped her arm, grazing it. She felt the crimson hot liquid run down her arm.

Within seconds she was on her feet, but she stumbled over and hit the wall next to her. The pain in her right leg was too great.

He came at her again; she grabbed his arm and was able to redirect the knife into the wall. The way it hit the wall caused it to snap. She braced her body with her right arm and kicked him with her left leg. He stumbled backwards as she bent down and picked up the blade.

She held it close and came at him, her right leg almost failing her. She made it look like she was aiming at his midsection but then swiped his thigh. He yelled out as the red liquid stained his pants.

She stood away from him, "This was a new jacket," he pushed her into the wall and held her by the neck. She felt her vision become blurry, then was dropped to the ground. He jumped the chain link fence but fell awkwardly. He probably broke his ankle.

At the rate he was bleeding, he was gonna die. The knife hit his femoral artery.

Nirvana smiled slightly as she moved on her back. She examined her right hand in the moonlight, the small knife cut it deeply.

Damn.

**First of all, this part was slightly longer than usual, and second, like I said up there, I had some help from family.**

**She was also my proofreader for this part.**

**Please Review**

**Leigha**


	32. ThirtyOne

**Thirty-One**

**Thanks for all the great reviews =)**

**You might consider the end of this one to be a shocker. I already know how I'm gonna start Thirty-Two up.**

**Please R/R**

Calleigh looked over at Eric and squeezed his hand and smiled at him reassuringly, "I'm fine," it was her trademark; it wouldn't be Calleigh if she didn't continue to say that.

"Why did you faint earlier this evening?" Calleigh stared at him for a second. He felt her shift until her head was resting on his chest.

The two currently lay in his large bed staring at the ceiling. He found himself threading his fingers through her gorgeous blond locks. He felt her shudder, she was uncomfortable, "Eric—," he knew she was going to be difficult about this.

Eric moved his hand down and cupped her face and turned her more towards him, "Tell me," his eyes looked at her pleadingly, "Please," his voice was no louder than a whisper.

Calleigh's body and mind screamed for her to say no, but she couldn't. She took in a deep breath, Eric could see her eyes in the moonlight, "Everything came back so fast," he didn't know what she meant, "Russia," he nodded. After he got shot, when he walked to the scene, everything hit him. He almost fainted. Almost.

But Calleigh lost a child.

The loss of a child was a much greater loss than a few memory gaps that Eric had experienced. Life over memories. Life.

He held her closer to him, "It's gonna be okay, Cal," she wanted that to be true. She truly did. She just felt like it would never be. She felt as if she couldn't endure the pain of having another child any time soon, "You're gonna be okay," again, she wanted to believe that. That one stubborn part of her just wouldn't let her.

She buried her head deeper into his chest and inhaled the scent of him that drove her wild, "I know," she just wanted it to be true. She wanted everything to do with the Russian mob to be over. She knew it was just the beginning. They did nothing but anger them more.

"I love you," Calleigh felt guilty whenever he told her. She lost _his_ child. He was still telling her that he loved her. He didn't have to.

She looked back up at him, "I love you," she smiled up at him.

She just wanted to be okay.

…

Ryan sat at the bar. He was staring at the halfway empty beer bottle. It was only his first. His thoughts had been elsewhere, not on his drinking. All he did was fiddle slightly with the bottle before taking a quick swig.

He was about to make a decision that would change everything.

But then he saw someone out of the corner of his left eye sit down next to him. A woman. But not just any woman. Alexx.

"Alexx?" he stared at her for a second.

She didn't seem surprised to see him, she just looked at him, "What is Detective McAlister like at your apartment?"

It took a few seconds for it to click in Ryan's head, "Nirvana?" she nodded, "She's great…" Alexx looked at him in the eye, "Just a little abrasive here and there," Alexx sighed, "What?"

"You need to talk to her, Ryan," Ryan scooted closer, "She needs an attitude adjustment," Ryan raised his eyebrow, "She can't go around talking to some of the people that she does now. It's unprofessional an if she'll be fired in less than an hour if she keeps it up!"

He looked down, "I know."

Alexx looked at him straight in the eye, then her voice and gaze softened, "Baby, is there somethin' you wanna tell me?" he looked up at her, "I won't tell anyone."

"Nirvana's my fiancé," Alexx leaned back a bit, "I hadn't seen her in two years," Alexx nodded, still taking it in, "Her real name is Lila Sharova," Alexx looked back at him again, "She's Eric's little sister."

Alexx then inhaled then exhaled, she knew more than Eric and Calleigh did, "I can't marry her Alexx," she looked at his eyes. They were mixed with confusion and sadness. Horror as well. Alexx knew both of them were young, she also knew that he loved her more than anything.

"I don't want to marry Nirvana McAlister," he buried his face in his hands, "I want to marry Lila Sharova," he got up and laid a twenty on the table and picked up his jacket and swung it over his shoulders.

"Ryan," Alexx touched his shoulder, "What are you gonna do?"

He ran his hand over his face then removed his hand, sorrow was the only thing there, "For her own good," Alexx stepped closer, "I can't marry her," he turned and left leaving Alexx standing there.

Ryan would need all the help in the world.

…

Calleigh walked into a beautiful garden. It was perfect, beautiful flowers everywhere and the scent of spring filling her nostrils. She held a bouquet of flowers. Three different colours to be exact. She looked in front of her, the veil in front of her eyes slightly impairing the sight of what was in front of her.

Eric.

He stood before her in a freshly dry-cleaned tux. The anticipation in his eyes made her heart beat faster and her breath hitch in her throat. She stood in front of him, the dress she wore suddenly feeling heavy.

Then he started to speak.

They exchanged their vows. They're love for each other.

He lifted the veil from her face and leaned in. His lips were pressed against hers. The dress that covered her suddenly felt weightless. The clapping of people behind her brought her back to the present. She pulled back and gazed at Eric who showed nothing more than love.

Horatio, her parents, her family, his family, and Nirvana stood up clapping. Calleigh turned and gazed at Alexx behind her, tears were pricking her eyes. Her baby girl was getting married. Smiling, Calleigh looked down at her ring, she felt happy. The emotion she had longed to feel on a daily basis was here.

She smiled when Eric took her hand in his and led her down the aisle, "I'll love you forever," he whispered in her ear. She looked up at him.

"I know," she pulled him closer to her and cupped his cheek, "I will always love you," then she kissed him.

Then she woke up.

She was in Eric's embrace.

She snuggled deeper into him, wishing her dream had been real.

It was all a dream…

It wasn't real…

But their love for each other was.

…

"Shit!" Nirvana hissed as she poured the cleanser on the cut that was bleeding furiously on her hand. She held it close to her body and examined it once more. Her skin was stained with blood. The whole entire bathroom smelled of the rusty crimson substance.

She pulled her arm slowly from her body and examined it from a farther distance. She didn't like what she was about to do.

She held the needle in her left hand. She gulped. Not being left handed wasn't really a perk in this situation. The next feeling she had was the needle going under her skin and piercing through the other side. She gritted her teeth and felt the urge to clamp her hands into tight fists. Then she did it again.

"Lila?" she heard a voice sound through the apartment. Ryan was back, "Lila?" the voice sounded slightly frantic. Good thing she closed the door, "Lila, are you in there?"

"Yes," she halfway mumbled. Then she heard the door open. She squeezed her eyes shut and knew what was coming next.

"Nirvana?" her breath caught in her throat at the use of her middle name coming from his lips, "What have you done?" he leaned down and grabbed her hand from her grasp. She only needed one more.

"How did this happen?" he demanded, "How?"

Tears pricked her eyes, "I don't know," she lied not wanting to get him caught up in the Russian mob plot. Little did she know he already was, "I was jumped outside of the apartment," pity flashed through his eyes for a second before he took the needle and finished the last stitch.

"I need some more on my arm," his eyes traveled up her hand and noticed the dry and wet blood pouring down her arm.

"God, Nirvana," he took the cleanser and applied it. She bit her bottom lip. The feelings she felt as he stitched her arm up were enough to make her want to vomit over the linoleum floor.

He was done in about three minutes. He did it slowly and carefully. Then he looked at her face. Disheveled hair, black eye forming, and a cut on the corner of the mouth. He also noticed her knuckles were heavily bruised and bleeding.

He sighed and ran his hands over his face, "I want you out of here," she tried to get up, "Go stay with Horatio, I already called him."

"What?" she reached out with her left hand, "Ryan, what are yo—," he swung back in her face quickly.

"You're not Lila!" he almost screamed it out, "You're Nirvana!"

She shrugged, "What's the difference?" she felt lightheaded. Blood loss.

"Lila Sharova was caring, gentle, my fiancé, and most of all the woman I love," he glared at her, she felt the pit form deep in her stomach once more, "Nirvana McAlister is abrasive, rude, sarcastic," she leaned away from him, "You've insulted my friends and they've done nothing to you."

Her eyes softened, "Ryan—," she tried to put her hand on his cheek.

He pushed her hand away, "Get out."

"Ryan, please," her voice wavered.

"Get the hell out of my apartment!" he grabbed her good arm making her stand on her feet then pushed her towards the door, "Just get out," she felt nothing but pain.

She felt numb.

**I didn't have a chance to sit down and type everything out yesterday. But I did have time to see the new ep. I thought it was well done, but some things bugged me...**

**And it's also really cold where I live. Melt new snow! Melt!**

**Anyway, please review, **

**Leigha**


	33. ThirtyTwo

**Thirty-Two**

**First of all, my cousin told me to thank everyone for all the reviews…**

**Yeah, this isn't Leigha posting her little 'bold comments' she just wrote the content below. **

**My cousin is incapable of currently posing anything right now. She's kinda in the hospital at this very moment. She started writing this days ago and finished it…yesterday. **

**I didn't get my grubby hands on it until this morning, and then I had school. **

**I'm sure she'll like reviews?**

Nirvana sped down the road in her silver Volvo. She turned a sharp corner and raced down and abruptly stopped in front of a small house. She stared at if for a second and traced her fingers unconsciously over the steering wheel. She sighed and looked down to cut the engine off. Her hand met the latch on the door and pushed it open. She stepped out on the moist ground beneath her feet and slammed the door shut. She hit the 'lock' button on her keys. The lights flashed and the car beeped in confirmation that it was secure.

She ignored the sidewalk and walked on the moist grass up to the front door. She paused before she reached down and pressed the doorbell. Within a few seconds, the hall light was turned on, she heard a door unlock, and the door opened to a very drowsy Horatio Caine.

"Come on in, Nirvana," he escorted her in slowly. She could tell he was groggy, truth to be told, so was she.

She took a few steps in the house and turned to look at him, "Ryan called you," he looked at her, "Didn't he?" he nodded, "What did he tell you exactly?" she was truly curious.

He ran his hand through his red hair and looked at the invisible bug on the wall, "That he's had enough of you," she nodded, "I'll show you to your room," he cut the light off and headed towards the spare guest room in the dark.

Nirvana bumped into a table.

Horatio turned slowly and watched as it didn't affect her. She just moved away from the table and continued behind him. He stopped in front of a door and opened it, she looked inside, it was nice. The curtains were left open letting moonlight shine through. The golden comforter was a nice touch.

She looked at him and gave him the best sincere smile she could muster, "Thank you," she stepped in and watched as he retreated. She continued to smile as she turned and looked in the mirror. She didn't see Nirvana McAlister for once in her life.

She saw Lila Sharova.

Nirvana immediately frowned and ran a hand through her beautiful dark brown hair and then her hands found her jacket. Ever so carefully, she slid it off her shoulders and tossed it on a nearby chair. She then walked over to the bed, sat on it, and started undoing her bootlaces.

She grimaced when her hand was being used. It hurt. After her boots were removed, she sat up again and removed her belt then her blue jeans. Then she pulled back the covers and fell asleep.

It was immediate.

…

Calleigh woke up to the sunshine…and in Eric's arms. She snuggled deeper into him and smiled. She heard a slight chuckle as the arms tightened around her. Calleigh felt his lips behind her ear and press feather-light kisses on her. She smiled even bigger.

"I have to go to work," Eric sounded like he regretted it. Calleigh wished he didn't have too. Someone had to pay the bills.

Calleigh turned and looked at him, "I'm gonna talk to Horatio today," he looked at her.

"Seriously?"

She ran her hands over his muscular chest, "I want my old job back," she leaned forward and carefully pressed a kiss to his full lips, "I might want to wait a week though," she moved her bad arm a bit making him acknowledge the fact that 'it still hurt'.

"For an interview?"

She shook her head, "No, for just actually working," he nodded and leaned closer to her, "You need to shave," her voice was soft. He looked down at her and she gave him the most innocent smile he's ever seen from her, "What?"

He chuckled a bit, "I'm gonna be late," he kissed her forehead and left quickly towards the bathroom. She watched him briefly before she quickly got up from the bed and headed into the kitchen.

Breakfast sounded real good right now.

…

Ryan was pouring himself a hot cup of coffee before he heard the break room door open. He turned his head to see Nirvana standing in the doorway, hands still resting on the frame. She looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"Good morning," she gave him a pleasant smile. Her voice was also smooth…sweet…Australian.

He didn't want to look at her. It was an act. She was a good liar, he knew it, "Morning," he added some sugar, "What are you doing here?" he asked a little too harshly. He regretted his tone immediately. Knowing Nirvana/Lila 101, never use the wrong tone. It went for the both of them.

He was still confused by her 'multiple personalities.'

"Look, I'm so—," he slammed the sugar down on the counter and whirled around and looked at her viciously.

"No you're not!" he was on the verge at screaming at her. Tears pricked her eyes at his sudden aggressiveness, "You're not Lila Sharova!" he already told her this the night before.

"You've been a self centered, abrasive," he paused, "Bitch!" he spat at her. She took a step back. He was pissing her off. Good.

And also hurting her at the same time.

Not good.

"Rya-," that was her warning tone. He cut her off though.

"Don't say that," he knocked the coffee cup over and searing hot liquid rolled over the edge and onto the floor, the mug shattered in the process. Shock filled her eyes, "Just don't say that!" He took a step towards her stepping over the mug, "It's Officer Wolfe to _you,"_ he could see the tears pricking her dark chocolate eyes.

She backed away, "You're a bastard!" she screamed it; she screamed it loud enough for everyone to hear. She moved back until she was grasping the frame of the door, "Go to hell!" she screamed even louder than the first time.

A crowd formed outside the break room's glass walls.

"I _never_ want to see your ass again!" she pushed the ring off her finger and grasped it tightly in her left hand until her knuckles turned white, "You call me selfish, look in the mirror," she took a step forward, "Then you'll see the real bitch," her voice became low.

"Until then, I don't even know you, _Officer Wolfe_," she moved back three feet, "Goodbye," she spat then hurled the diamond ring at him, it hit him in the head hard enough for the rough diamond to cut into his skin.

She turned on her heel and walked quickly out the door. Everyone noticed the tears pricking the young woman's eyes as she left the floor. The faces were mixed with confusion. Some shocked, some angry.

What had he done?

He was the asshole.

…

Eric walked into the lobby holding his bag on his shoulder. He smiled at the receptionist basically saying "I'm not miserable today…I got the love of my life back!"

Then the doors dinged open and a five foot four woman walked out with her head down. It took him a few seconds to realize that it was Nirvana. She ran into him and looked up at him. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Nirvana?" his voice was filled with amazement, "What happened?"

She gritted her teeth, "Ask _Officer Wolfe,"_ she spat as she moved past him towards the doors and headed out to the parking lot. Something wasn't right.

He moved towards the elevators and pressed the number. Then he was going up. He stared at the ceiling for a few seconds before the doors opened. People were chatting around the lab as if something had happened.

Eric wasn't the center of attention.

Ryan was.

Eric moved towards him and stood in trace lab with his hands on his hips, "What happened?" Ryan's head turned. A nasty cut was seen as Ryan removed the ice from it.

"Lila," Ryan whispered her name. Eric was able to catch it.

"Excuse me?"

Ryan threw the ice down, "You're little sister!" he kicked the table, "That's who!" he spat and tried to move away from Eric until Eric grabbed his arm.

"I have a younger sister?"

"You didn't know that the little sharp-tongued abrasive little bitch named," he paused, "Nirvana McAlister," he mocked her accent, "Was your sister from your dad's side?" Eric shook his head.

"How do you know about this?" He grabbed Wolfe by the shoulders, "How?"

"I'm her ex-fiancé."

…

Calleigh adjusted her blazer in the mirror. It didn't look right with a sling. She sighed and removed it. It still didn't look right because of the cast, but it didn't draw as much attention as the sling did. She smiled and ran a hand through her hair once more and walked out of the bathroom.

She felt happy. Happier than she'd felt in days. Sighing happily, she plucked her keys from the kitchen counter and headed out the door, locking it in the process. She walked down Eric's condo's steps and headed towards her car, unlocking it, she entered it and started up the engine and headed towards CSI.

The ride was quite slow, must have been the adrenaline. Even though she was driving quickly. Guess she really did drive a little over the speed limit or as Ryan says on a rather regular occasion 'like a mad woman.' She smiled at that memory.

As soon as she was about to turn into CSI, a sliver car nearly clipped hers. It actually did clip hers. The driver didn't stop. They just drove faster.

It was Nirvana's car if she remembered correctly.

She slowed down and pulled into the parking garage and cut it off. She felt her body tense up as she headed towards the building. Sighing she entered and walked by the desk towards the elevators.

Everything was dead quiet by the time she made it into the lab.

Eric was storming out of the trace lab was the next thing she saw. His face was riddled with concern, anger and confusion.

"Where's Nirvana?"

**Her husband told me that she's been giving the nurses hell. Apparently she wrote this on paper and one of them tried to skim over it and she slapped the nurse saying "If you want to read it, look it up on later this week!" **

**Oh, and my cousin has the worst handwriting ever. Gawd, you don't know how long it took me to read and then type it out. She also spelled some things wrong. **

**She should be home Sunday and apparently is working on Thirty-Three in a spiral pad again. She hates those little pads. **

**Well, this is actually Erin in the spotlight for just a brief second.**

**Adios **


	34. ThirtyThree

**Thirty-Three**

**Thank you for all the great reviews =)**

**Erin really has a raised ego now that she posted that on here. Geez, I'll never know what goes on through the head of that girl. **

**R/R (You know you wanna)**

Three months ago Nirvana left Miami. One month ago Calleigh was hospitalized for smoke inhalation. Three weeks after that, Eric was arrested for his fraud birth certificate. Thanks to his father, Alexander Sharova, he was released. Everything has been going by quickly in Miami. Things were finally shaping up.

Not for Ryan.

Ever since Nirvana left, he hasn't been himself. Occasionally he would be seen or heard saying something quick and witty before he would retreat back into his 'personal bubble'.

Calleigh's thoughts were snapped out of her mind when Eric walked in from the bathroom. She smiled at him as he became nearer to the bed. Calleigh was happy that he was able to spend the night. She didn't want to tell him that she was a bit on edge after the plastic bag incident earlier that day. Every time she thinks about it she feels her heart race faster.

Eric came closer to her and braced his arms on both sides of her body and smiled down at her, "You are the most beautiful woman in the world," he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

She blushed. She tried not to blush, it made her feel small. Small made her feel vulnerable, "I'm serious, Calleigh," she laughed then he pressed another kiss down on her lips, "I love you."

She smiled up at him and felt his hand brush across her cheek, "I could have lost you today," he breath ticked her lips, "Again," he added. She sighed, she should have looked behind her to make sure it had not been her attacker. Things would have worked out better.

"I'm sorry," she took in a deep breath.

He held her closer to him, "Don't ever be sorry," he kissed her again, "It could happen to everyone of us," she nodded, eyes not quite focused on him. She seemed distant.

Then she leaned up to him and captured his lips in hers. Her hands reached for the buttons on his shirt and slowly unbuttoned them. He pressed harder against her and pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth before he trailed kisses down her chin then down the column of her neck.

She pushed the shirt off his shoulders and ran her hands over his muscular arms. She leaned into him and inhaled the scent that drove her wild about him. He smiled noticing this before he cupped her chin and brought it back to his mouth. She looked into his eyes. Love.

All she saw was love.

His undying love for her.

…

Nirvana walked into her office and dropped her bag down beside her desk and collapsed in her chair. She ran her hand over her face and sighed. Things weren't going so well. Investigating the death of an innocent child did that to her. The babysitter couldn't take it.

She shook her head and turned her attention to her laptop. She opened it and it immediately came out of sleep mode. The next thing she was checking was her email.

One new message.

She clicked on it hesitantly, she didn't know who it was from. Then a video popped up. Her eyes widened as the video started playing automatically. There was a man on the camera; he was bound tightly to a chair.

Punches hitting him continuously. His screams echoing through her ears. Her heart thudded in her chest and she felt the guilty. Her fists clenched tightly enough for her nails to cut into her skin. She grit her teeth and found murderous thoughts going through her head. She was afraid she couldn't control them anymore.

That was it.

The last scream of the man hit a nerve.

How dare they touch him. How dare they even go near him. She pushed out of her chair and stood still for a second. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the message underneath with video. It was in Russian. She was gonna kill them, even if it killed her.

But she didn't care, all she cared about was that they would live.

Her fingers grazed the door handle, the coolness caused her eyes to soften, "_It's Officer Wolfe to __**you**__,"_ resonated throughout her head once more. The man who wanted nothing to do with her was going to be killed. She furrowed her brow and yanked the door handle open and quickly moved down the hall in her three inch heels.

She was taking the first flight back to Miami.

…

Calleigh rolled over in bed and smiled at Eric. He was sound asleep right next to her with a little bit of drool coming out of his mouth. She reached over gently and wiped it away with the sheet. She smiled at him; she wished this could be a sight for the rest of her life.

But work ruined all moments they had in the morning.

She slid out of her bed slowly and pulled on her black bathrobe. She took a few steps towards the bathroom before she heard the alarm clock sound. She smirked knowing the looks on Eric's face whenever he woke. He always had such a surprised look on his face.

She picked up a few towels before she turned around to turn on the shower. She turned to look at her reflection in the mirror. She had an automatic smile to her. A glow. Looking down at her hands she smiled once more then turned back to the shower. She stripped her bathrobe off and then slipped into the shower, feeling the hot liquid hit her back. She sighed. Life was good.

Life was also short and had many unexpected twists and turns.

…

The lab seemed like it was ever day. The light shined through the windows uplifting everyone's spirits. Especially when it was the worst days of some people's lives. For Ryan, this was the worst day of his life. Billy Gantry was being held by the mob for assurance that Ryan would do what he said he would.

They would kill him.

Ryan couldn't tell anyone. He knew if he did, Billy would die.

Ryan ran his hand over his eyes and looked out down the hallway. He didn't like what he was about to do. He could easily lose his job; this job was all he had right now. Now he was going to breach the trust of his friends.

Unknown to him that Horatio was watching him.

…

Calleigh sat down on the break room couch and sighed. Stressful was an understatement of how she would describe her job right now. Ryan was acting…weird. He actually hadn't been in his 'right mind' for the past three months.

She ran her hand over her eyes and sighed again. She heard the door open and close, she looked up to see Eric standing in the doorway, she leaned back in the couch and looked up at him, "Have you noticed something with Ryan?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, he's been more off that usual," Calleigh nodded, "You've noticed it too?" she nodded again, "What do you think is wrong?"

Calleigh shrugged, "I don't know, every time I try asking him, he makes up some story," Eric nodded, "He lied to me," Eric looked at her, "He has a cut lip and a missing tooth," he raised an eyebrow.

"Did he get in some type of fight?"

Calleigh shook her head, "I think he's gambling again."

"Cal," Eric sighed.

Calleigh stood up, "He's getting defensive about it and acting the way he was when he was gambling!" she stood closer to him, "I think someone got," she paused for a second, "Fed up with or he didn't have the money," Eric nodded, still not sure if he could entirely believe that Wolfe would do that again.

Then Eric's eyebrows raised, "He's in trouble, Eric, I know it."

…

Horatio stood in the parking garage, his hands were on his hips as he watched the sun outside, he was waiting for the young woman that had been missing from Miami for the past three months. Nirvana.

He turned when he heard a black Mercedes come up. The engine shut off and a petite figure stepped out. Her long dark brown hair was tied back in a low ponytail. She shut the door and came closer to him; she pulled her aviator sunglasses off and straightened her blazer.

"Lieutenant."

"Detective," she nodded at him, "I need your help."

She nodded again, "What do you need?" she placed her hands on her hips and stepped back a bit.

He reached into his jacket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, "I need you to go ahead of me," she looked up from the paper, "A young boy is in danger."

She fingered the corner of the paper, "What about Officer Wolfe?" she shifted her footing.

"He's safe," he watched her shoulders relax before they stiffened again.

"I need a gun."

He nodded, "I can get you one," he brushed past her back into the CSI building. She turned and watched him retreat into the building.

She looked back down at the paper again and let out a sorrowful breath of air escape her lips.

"_Ryan…"_

**I am back on my feet, but I am also sleep deprived (Part may seem slightly…sped up). I went grocery shopping yesterday and was able to drive. I felt so happy. First time I've driven in weeks. **

**Right now, my daughter's hungry, I have to go feed her then start dinner. **

**Please Review.**


	35. ThirtyFour

**Thirty-Four**

**Thanks for all the great reviews =)**

**I'm sorry this is kinda later than usual, and not really written as good. Life catches up on you I guess. **

So far Calleigh's been over the evidence in front of her three times, nothing new was coming up, that frustrated her. She sighed and leaned against the lit up table on her elbows and ran her hands through her blond locks. Her eyes felt tired, tired of just staring at the same thing for hours at a time.

She heard a knock; she turned her head and saw Eric standing in the doorway with a coffee. She smiled at him and walked over and took the coffee from his outstretched hands, "Thank you," she took one sip and she immediately felt as if she was in heaven. He nodded.

"Found anything?" she shook her head.

She set the wonderful liquid down and looked up at him, "I've been over this more times than I would like," she crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at the security guard's jacket, "Somethin's not right."

"Cal," he moved closer towards her, "Because of a gut feeling you're straining yourself."

She looked up at him, "We might put an innocent man in prison for life," she looked back down at what lay before her, "He's got a fiancé."

He nodded, "I know," she nodded, "Wolfe's still not right," she looked back up at him.

"What do you want to do?"

He shrugged, "Horatio's been acting slightly secretive," he watched as Calleigh bit her lip subconsciously, "You okay?"

She was, she was just in deep thought, "I'm fine," she took a step back then looked at him again, "It seems that the lab has a lot of secrets," he nodded at her, "I think I might know someone who's good at reading people," he looked at her.

"Who do you have in mind?"

"A profiler."

He took a step closer to her, she seemed uneasy to bring up this topic, "Who?"

She looked up at him hesitantly, "Your sister," he looked more confused than ever, "Nirvana," she paused, "Your sister is a profiler."

Truth to be told, Eric didn't really consider Nirvana to be his sister; he's only known her for about a total of four months. Every time he'd been around her, he wanted to ring her neck for being so irritable and rude.

"Do we even know where she is?"

Calleigh paused for a second, "I think she's in New York," she paused again then shook her head, "I don't know, the mob would find her there," he was about to say something else when they heard a door open and a young woman stuck her head through the door, she was about to knock, but when all attention was turned to her, she stopped.

"Hi."

Nirvana.

It was awkward for everyone in the room. Calleigh didn't know if she had heard any bit of the discussion, she highly doubted that Eric did as well. Nirvana cleared her throat and stepped into the lab, "CSI Duquesne," Calleigh raised an eyebrow, it was usually 'Saratoga', "I need a firearm," there was another awkward pause, "Please."

Never in her entire life had Calleigh ever heard Nirvana McAlister say please.

Nirvana's dark eyes shifted to Eric, she nodded towards him, "CSI Delko," Eric watched her left hand twitch next to her side. He raised an eyebrow. She cleared her throat again and stepped back, "Never mind," she stepped out of the lab and started to head out.

Calleigh and Eric exchanged glances at each other, then Calleigh looked out the lab and waited a few seconds before she found herself quickly leaving the lab and following Nirvana. The young woman was walking towards the elevator.

"Nirvana!" she shouted. The woman stopped and turned.

"Yes?"

Calleigh caught up with her, "Follow me," Nirvana nodded and followed without asking questions. Maybe the entire lab didn't hate her, although, they really had no reason to. But she still couldn't help but wonder that…

…

Eric sat in the break room nursing coffee in his hands. This whole case has been stressing him out. They seem to go somewhere, and then it fires. Wolfe is usually around whenever it fires or just goes plain wrong. He sighed and ran his hand across his face and looked down at the coffee in his hands. Truth to be told, he didn't want the coffee. He got up and walked over to the counter and sat it down. He braced himself on the counter and looked down at the sink.

"You okay?" he heard a sweet southern drawl from the doorway. He turned slowly and smiled. Calleigh, "You seem a little," she walked over to him, "Disturbed."

He nodded his head slowly, "I am," but then he shook his head, "I don't know what to think, Cal," her eyes softened.

She put her arm on his shoulder, "Neither do I," she bit her lip, "We'll get whoever is doing this," she was about to reach down to pick up his coffee when he reached out and grabbed her wrist gently.

Eric brought her hand to his mouth and pressed a soft kiss on her knuckles, "Hey," he smiled, "That's mine," she smiled back.

…

Lila Sharova walked through the parking garage, her boots clunking against the cement ground. A sudden wind came through, brushing her hair into her face. She slowly reached and pushed the dark brown locks out of her eyes. She stopped for a second and placed her hands on her hips. Her hands caressed the 9mm at her hip. She sighed. It was full of stress.

She dug her hands through her jean's pockets until she pulled out her keys. She pressed the 'unlock' button and the black Mercedes Benz blinked its lights in front of her. She smiled, she liked this car, much like the one she had in France, except back home, it was a much better car.

Lila opened the door and slid in. She stuck the keys in the ignition and turned the key. The car roared to life as she pulled out of the lot and towards the sugar factory. Billy Gantry would be safe and sound soon.

And so would Ryan.

**Might be a cliffy, I'm not sure.**

**Please Review,**

**Leigha**


	36. ThirtyFive

**Thirty-Five**

**Thanks for all the reviews =)**

**Like I said last time, I'm incredibly busy and today I actually had some free time, but not for long. **

**Please R/R**

The trees past by quickly as Horatio drove his H2 down the long narrow road. The hum of the engine and the sound of the tires built up the tension he knew would come before Billy Gantry was safe.

But Horatio was mostly waiting for someone else who said they'd meet him there. They told him they had to 'use the facilities' before the set off. Put it this way, he left first. Horatio knew Nirvana was probably the craziest driver currently in Miami.

Or how Ryan would put it, "Drive like a crazy woman," Calleigh got it most of the time though.

Then a black Mercedes past by quickly, Horatio squinted and looked into the windows. It could be anyone, the windows were tinted. He watched as the car quickly weaved around him and accelerated to 90 MPH. It was definitely Nirvana. The only person who would exceed the speed limit of 65 MPH while a police vehicle was right next to them.

He shook his head and stepped on the pedal and the Hummer lurched forward after the smaller car. Somehow, that little Mercedes had more power than his hummer, he didn't quite know why. It didn't make sense.

He watched as she made a risky turn into the sugar plant lot. The tires slid under the gravel, she managed to control it better than Horatio would ever think possible. Ryan was right. Nirvana McAlister was a crazy driver. But she continued at a high speed before she immediately stopped. Must have good breaks on that car.

Horatio watched as she stepped out of the car and slammed the door shut. About thirty seconds later, Horatio found himself pulling up next to her sleeping Mercedes. He quickly cut the engine and walked out finding her walking towards the plant, without her gun drawn. A sudden gust of wind came through pushing some hair into her face; she didn't even bother pushing it back into its place. She kept on going.

Horatio immediately pulled out his and ran after her.

…

Lila Sharova couldn't tell what was going to happen next. It could end badly or well. No one can ever tell. Especially with the Russian mob. She pushed through the doors and walked soundly towards where any logical person would be. She didn't need some type of GPS navigator to tell her where she was going.

She turned when she felt a hand on her elbow, Horatio. She signaled for him to go the different way. He nodded and reminded her to pull out her firearm before it would be too late. He also reminded her that Ryan wouldn't be happy if she were to be injured. She nodded replying "I'll be okay," but she couldn't be too sure.

She walked down the hallway, fingers tracing down the wall softly. She parted her lips and blinked as she saw a figure before her. He was digging. A grave? No, there was no body and the Russian's wouldn't kill the boy this fast. They'd want him to either suffer or bring Ryan in and kill the boy in front of Ryan. They were too smart to do it now.

Her breathing became more shallow….slower, making it harder for her to be detected. That was all part of her improvised 'plan'. Making things up on the spot wasn't easy, but she was still very good at it. Or so she's been told.

"Hey!" she called out causing the man to turn towards her. He raised an eyebrow and stood up straighter.

Lila watched as he reached behind him. A gun. How predictable. He must be new and not know who in fact she was. Lila didn't stop moving. Her presence making the man uncomfortable.

She opened her mouth next with her hand slightly in front of her. The man was speechless when she simply rolled her tongue and highly advanced Russian was spoke. Lila looked behind the man and saw Horatio behind her, equally shocked by her skill.

"Who's the grave for?" Lila didn't want Horatio to come up next. She quickly scanned her thoughts of what was going to happen next.

The man raised his hands and dropped his gun and looked behind him at Horatio, "It's not a grave."

Lila rolled her eyes, of course it wasn't.

…

Eric watched the computer screen again for the longest time. No progress, no nothing. The door opened and Calleigh walked in and sat next to him. She looked over at him, something was bothering her.

"Have you seen Horatio?"

He shook his head, "No," he paused for a second, "Have you seen Nirvana?" she shook her head, "Do you think they're talking to Wolfe or something?"

Calleigh shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know," she took in a breath, "We all know Horatio would want to get to the bottom of this and Nirvana knows Ryan very well," she paused, "Apparently."

Calleigh rubbed her temples, "What's wrong?" Eric leaned closer to her.

She shook her head, "I just want this to be all over," she leaned on the desk and brushed a stray lock behind her ear, "I want everything to be like it was," tears pricked her eyes, "I wish I'd never be kidnapped," she leaned back in her chair and put a hand on her stomach, "I would be having a baby in a couple of months," she paused, "We were happier."

He put a hand on her arm, "We still are."

She nodded, "Yes," she paused, "Bu-," she stopped and put her head on the desk and covered her face up with her arms, as she couldn't stop. She couldn't stop crying. The loss of her child once again coming up into her mind full force made everything seem gloomy to her again. That feeling of wanting to start over once again coming to place.

She lifted her head a bit, "I keep on wondering," her breath hitched in her throat, "If it would have been a boy or a girl," Eric reached out and pulled her to him. He held her like that for what seemed like forever.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and stayed close to him as if he was her lifeline. He breathed in her shampoo, she smelled like she always did. As intoxicating as it was to him, he just stayed like the way he was. Nothing could heal completely what she went through. She lost a child.

They'd lost a child.

**I'm sorry, I had to add a little angst at the end. **

**This part had to be rather quick, I have errands to run. Loads of them. (Need diapers)**

**Please Review =)**

**Leigha**


	37. ThirtySix

**Thirty-Six**

**Thanks for all the great reviews =)**

**I would like to say happy whatever holiday you might be celebrating today or this weekend, I just ate loads of chocolate…Yum.**

**This would be up probably six hours ago if Erin would WAKE up before noon. **

**Please R/R **

Eric walked down the hallway, as he passed, people were all working on their respected specialties. Whether it was DNA or trace. Everyone was working hard, and everyone knew there was something not right with Ryan. His behaviour changed when Nirvana left, but this was a dramatic unknown reason to everyone else in the building.

He stopped by the break room door. It was closed, he looked inside to see Ryan pacing around, and he gripped the collar to his jacket and tugged it a bit. Eric's eyes opened wide, it looked as if someone took a cord and wrapped it around his neck. Eric opened the door and Ryan quickly turned to him.

"Delko," Ryan seemed surprised. Why should he? It was Eric's coffee break. Ryan should know that by now, "What are you doing here?" Ryan was also making excuses.

Eric pointed towards the clock, "I'm on break."

Ryan turned and looked at the clock, "Oh," all of a sudden Ryan seemed nervous…on edge, "I need to use the bathroom," he was acting weirder. Eric followed him to the door before Calleigh stepped in. She smiled at Ryan before she looked in to see Eric standing in the middle of the break room.

"What's with him?" Calleigh pointed back towards Ryan.

Eric shook his head, "Like I said earlier, I don't know," Calleigh nodded.

"He seems nervous," Calleigh shifted her footing.

Eric nodded, "Can you get your sister to talk to him?"

He still wasn't used to referring Nirvana as his 'sister'. He just lost one then gained one. Especially since she held out on telling him and probably didn't plan on it, "She's not happy with Wolfe," Calleigh nodded suddenly remembering their break up, "Vice versa."

Calleigh bit her lip, "She loves him though," Eric looked up at her, then she smiled at Eric, "Vice versa," copying what he said earlier. Eric smiled back at her.

"I know," Eric chuckled a bit, "He got so happy after she came back with us," Calleigh nodded and smiled slightly bigger, Eric's smile faded a little, "I'm glad you're smiling," her smile faded. Eric mentally cursed himself for say that out loud.

"Cal, I'm sorry," She didn't know what to do. Once again all her emotions hit her at once. The loss of a child was a painful fresh memory. She wanted to put it behind her, but she just couldn't. It would be impossible. She should have told Martin that she was with child, then it could be still alive right now.

"I'm fine," she bit her lip and blinked away the fresh tear droplets that built up in her eyes.

Eric came up towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "No, you're not," she tried to break away from his grip, no such luck. He was going to keep on questioning her and pushing her until she would say something that would satisfy him. He knew her too well. And he also loved her. She loved him as well.

"You don't know what it felt like," her voice sounded so small, "The pain," she looked up, "The idea of the life inside of you slipping right through your fingers."

Eric cupped her chin and turned it to face him, "Cal-," she shook her head and once again tried to get away from him, "Cal, you need to listen," she turned towards him slightly, "The thought of losing you was way too painful for me."

Her voice was slightly high-pitched, "But you don't know!" he seemed taken aback by her voice, "You don't know how helpless I felt when **my** child slipped away from me," she broke away from him completely, "I couldn't save it," then she turned and walked out of the room.

Eric watched her retreating form until he couldn't see her anymore.

He shouldn't have said that.

…

Lila sat in the back of the van next to Horatio. Being in a cramped space next to Horatio felt…awkward. Lila looked up and saw the man turn the steering wheel to the right. Lila knew what was coming. A pothole. She braced herself closer towards the wall, but she felt the sudden force knock her petite body onto Horatio. He immediately caught her and held her steady. She looked up at him, he seemed surprised. Lila quickly got off his lap and pushed herself further towards the wall.

Things just got more awkward.

She felt the van stop and the man started speaking in Russian. She heard more Russian. Lila quickly translated the last bit, "Open the gate," was what she heard. She let out a sigh of relief. They were in.

The van went forward for probably three more minutes before she felt it stop. Horatio moved forward and grabbed the guy's wrists and handcuffed them together. Lila followed his lead and grabbed a roll of duct tape and tore off a nice sized piece with her teeth and pressed it over the man's face.

"Don't move, stay quiet, and you'll live," Horatio pulled out his weapon, "Understand?" the man nodded. Lila smirked a bit. Who knew Horatio would do that?

Horatio got off the van first, she followed. Horatio was already a few steps in front of her, "Should I go in first?" Horatio looked at her and raised his eyebrow.

"Come in behind me," she nodded. She didn't have her weapon drawn.

Horatio looked over at her, she knew what he was about to say, "I'll draw it after we get in the building," Horatio sighed a bit, he knew trying to get her to take it out wouldn't be an easy thing to do. She was stubborn and knew what she was doing.

At least, he hoped she knew what she was doing.

Horatio started climbing the stairs slowly, once he got to the top he looked around and motioned for Lila to follow him. She nodded and came to the top and started following him.

But she had different plans.

She turned a corner before he had the chance to look around for her. She stared going down another corridor quietly being sure not to alarm anyone. Lila heard someone behind her, she immediately grabbed her knife from her pocket and pressed herself up against a wall. She waited for the figure to come behind her.

Lila was about to move forward and grab them, but they walked past her. She raised an eyebrow, that was odd. She removed her self from the wall and set after the man.

She needed more information. She needed it now.

…

Horatio kept on going down the corridors. He saw sunlight as he entered a lit up room. There was a man in the center talking furiously on the phone.

"Mr. Wolfe," he heard roughly. Ryan was speaking to this man.

Then Horatio heard a whimper, Billy Gantry was sitting with his hands bound right in front of him. Fear was plastered all over the boy's face. Then Horatio realized what was happening, the man was raising the gun towards the boy. The boy's face went from fear to shear horror.

Horatio lifted up his gun and squeezed the trigger. The man in front of him buckled his legs and fell to the ground. Horatio looked at Billy, his eyes were squeezed shut. Horatio looked behind him.

No Nirvana.

Great.

Horatio then heard another whimper, he quickly turned his attention to Billy and pulled down the gag. Then Horatio reached over and picked up the phone, "Hi Mr. Wolfe," Horatio balanced the phone on his shoulder as he undid Billy's binds.

"Come on son," he helped Billy towards the nearest exit, "Let's go."

"Let's go," he threw the phone down as he continued his decent down the corridors.

Horatio led Billy down the stairs quickly; he opened the door and saw Nirvana sitting in the driver's seat, fingers drumming on the steering wheel. Horatio opened the door and led Billy into the seat.

"What are you doing?" Nirvana started the car and put it in reverse.

"Driving," she stated flatly.

She stepped on the acceleratory, Horatio quickly held onto Billy and the back of the driver's seat as the car lurched backwards. Billy's stunned expression said it all.

"We need to get out of here fast," she kept on driving backwards, Horatio wished he could see outside, but then he realized they once again hit that same pothole as they did when they entered. He looked forward; the chain was already on the ground with two dead bodies next to it. He looked up at Nirvana who pulled out and quickly put the car in drive and sped forward.

What had she done?

Then he heard an explosion.

…

Calleigh sat on the floor of the ballistics lab. She felt nauseated more than anything else. She rubbed her temples as the little sweat beads formed on her forehead. She breathed in and out in order to keep her breathing stable. She looked up when Natalia entered her lab.

"You okay?" Calleigh nodded, then she felt Natalia's presence next to her, "I heard what happened with you when you were in Russia," Calleigh nodded again, "Eric wanted me to talk to you," Calleigh nodded once more.

"He's worried about you," Calleigh looked up, "I don't really know what it feels like to lose a child," she paused, "I think you should talk to Alexx, you haven't seen her since last month and she'd be more than happy than talk to you.

"I know it's different, she almost lost Bryan last year, she has a bit of sense," Calleigh once more nodded, "Maybe talking to her would be best?" Natalia spoke more as if she was questioning what she was saying to the blond.

Calleigh brushed away some stray tears, Natalia hadn't known she was crying a bit until now, "I will," Calleigh pushed off from the wall and moved towards the gun range. She had put her phone and pager in the gun range so she wouldn't hear them go off.

She picked up her cell phone, "Alexx, I need to talk to you."

…

Ryan didn't know what he was going to do. Calleigh and Delko were both mad at him. Billy would have died if he hadn't done what he did. He took an oath to protect and serve, he was protecting Billy.

He could lean back and know that Billy was safe, thanks to Horatio. Ryan looked forward seeing Billy run towards his dad, Mark. Ryan then looked at Horatio who was now standing next to him.

"This is far from over, isn't it," Horatio nodded towards his younger CSI.

"We'll be ready Mr. Wolfe," Horatio smiled "We'll be ready for them," Ryan wished it could all be over.

"Mr. Wolfe," Ryan looked up, "There was some damage done to the Russian's safe house," Ryan saw that one the news. He didn't pay much attention until he heard 'Russian mob' in the media.

"How did that happen?"

Horatio shrugged his shoulders a bit, "They must have rigged it," Ryan didn't understand. Horatio moreover was protecting the younger CSI. Horatio overall knew who it was. Nirvana.

"There's someone you might need to talk to," Ryan groaned. Internal Affairs most likely popped into his head, "She's over there," Ryan turned his head. Leaning against a black Mercedes was the one and only Nirvana McAlister.

Or Lila Sharova.

Whatever you wish to call her.

"Lila," the name came out of Ryan's mouth in a whisper.

Horatio patted his shoulder, "Go to her Mr. Wolfe," Ryan looked at him before he started running towards her, "Be good to her."

"Be good to her."

**Mind everyone, I've been sleep deprived, if it seems a little rushed, I haven't been able to think and I don't have my proofreader, I sent it to Erin this morning for her to read, she didn't send it back, I think she slept until noon again.**

**Please Review (This one is way longer than usual, and I almost made it longer, but I couldn't write anymore today, I'm about to fall asleep on the keyboard.)**

**Leigha**


	38. ThirtySeven

**Thirty-Seven**

**Thank you for all the reviews =)**

**Sleep deprived once more…and a plot twister? I'm not sure if those should fit together. ALL errors are mine. All have them so far in this story are. Wow, I'm sleep deprived today.**

**For those of you who want to know why I'm sleep deprived…It's a little person that cries in the middle of the room in the other night.**

Despite the pain in his ribs, Ryan's walking turned into a fast jog. The sight of Lila caused so many emotions to run around his head. His mind, his body. Three months she's been absent, that was almost like he hadn't seen her in three years. Her eyes had been locked on his the whole time. They were filled with fury. Would she forgive him?

He finally stopped in front of her; she was leaning against her Mercedes with her arms crossed over her chest. How could she get a car like…this? He knew it was illegal for her to have this vehicle in the states. The air pollution devices were set for another country…the plates were from, he couldn't place it. Somewhere in Europe. Then he looked back up at her, she raised an eyebrow. He noticed that she was unconsciously drumming her fingers on her arm. Quickly. They were probably matching the speed of her heart at this moment.

"Can I help you?" she acted as if she didn't know him.

He looked at her in disbelief, "Lila," she broke away from him, "Lila!" he was close to shouting this time. He was trying to make eye contact the whole time. It would be so much easier if she was as well.

"No!" she halfway shouted opening the car door on the _right_ side. He followed her, "Leave me alone," she slid into the car. She was about to slam the car door, but he caught it, she glared at him, "Leave me the hell alone," she gritted her teeth emphasizing the 'hell'.

"Don't do this," he's been through enough today, for the past few days. Couldn't something work out right for him? That's all he's asking, "Lila," he watched her stick her keys in the ignition and turn it.

"Officer Wolfe," she paused putting both hands on the steering wheel, "It's Detective McAlister," this shocked him, she took advantage by his shock and slammed the car door and put the car in drive and hit the accelerator. The car lurched forward sending her through the lot.

Ryan watched her go until he could only hear the sound of her car in the distance.

…

Calleigh slid into the empty booth in the small diner. Alexx sat across from her stirring the sugar into her ice tea. Calleigh gave her a tight smile and sat her purse down next to her hip.

"Baby girl, what's wrong," Calleigh looked up at Alexx, then she replied almost reading her mind, "You wouldn't call me to dinner at such short notice if you didn't have something wrong going on with you."

Calleigh nervously bit her lip, "Are you okay?" Alexx paused, "Are you breathing okay?"

Calleigh ran her hand through her hair, sighed, then looked back up at Alexx, "I don't know what to do, Alexx," the older woman raised an eyebrow, not knowing what Calleigh was talking about, "About Eric," Calleigh fiddled with her watch, "I love him more than anything," Calleigh bit her lip once more, "I'm worried."

"'Bout what honey?" Alexx had leaned forward so Calleigh wouldn't have to talk so loud over the chatter of the diner, "You can tell me anything," she watched the blond stiffen, "You know that," the blond nodded.

Calleigh cleared her throat a bit, this made Alexx worry even more, "Calleigh," she reached out and touched her hand.

Calleigh withdrew fairly quickly, "I'm not sure if I can do it," she paused, "Have children."

Alexx smiled, "You'll be a great mother some day, Calleigh."

Salty tears clouded Calleigh's vision. Calleigh bit her lip trying to fight them all back, ashamed, she looked back up at Alexx, "I think I'm damaged," Alexx looked at her with a blank expression. A few seconds passed then it clicked.

Alexx leaned back in the booth and covered her mouth with her hand. The news of Calleigh possibly not being able to have a child made her heart ache for the younger woman, "Oh Calleigh," she knew Calleigh wouldn't want pity. It wasn't in Calleigh's DNA to have a pity party.

"I'm worried about Eric," her breath hitched a bit, "He wants kids so much."

Alexx's gaze softened, "Tell him."

That would be hard.

…

Lila didn't know what she was doing.

She was being Nirvana McAlister…or in France going by the name of Lila McAlister.

She was stopped at the red light, her car's engine roared when she hit the accelerator with her other pedal still on the brake pedal. She was waiting. Patiently. When the light turned green, she picked herself off the brake and let herself go. The car moved forward with such speed and grace. She controlled it well before she quickly made a U-turn towards the crime lab.

She passed many civilians who raised their eyebrows and gave her strange looks. Many 'car geeks' stood on the street corner pointing at her car. To her it was just a car. Where she lived she could get plenty of them.

With agility, she pulled the car into the crime lab lot and once more hit the pedal down. The car roared and lurched forward. Many police officers turned in her direction about ready to get in their own vehicles and chase after her when she pulled up to the curb. She pulled the keys out of the ignition and opened the door. Officers ran to her with their guns drawn.

She pulled out a paper and held it out to them. One of the lead officers stopped and plucked it hastily from her hands. He read over the document and then looked back up at him. She smiled at him sweetly before he handed it back to her and ordered commands to his underlings.

She sort of had immunity.

Looking over her shoulder, she saw Ryan sitting on the steps with his head in his hands. His fingers were combing through his hair as he wondered what he was going to do. Lila moved quickly towards him, not quite running. She stopped in front of him and leaned down to his level. He looked up hesitantly towards her.

He was about to open his mouth and say something most-likely stupid before she pressed her lips over his in a mind-numbing kiss. He wound his arms around her hips pulling her into him. She wrapped her smaller arms around his neck and leaned more into him. He combed one of his hands through her silky dark locks.

She pulled away from him slowly, her lips still brushing over his softly, her eyes had such never-ending love in them, it made him almost lose all control…in front of the crime lab.

"I love you…

…_and I'll love you forever."_

…

Calleigh drove through the streets cautiously. Sure, she 'drives like a mad woman' but she's still cautious when five o' clock comes around. Her fingers drummed the steering wheel as she watched the cars weave in and out around her. She then turned her attention to a sound. It sounded like a purr. A purr of something extremely powerful. She turned her head to see Ryan in the driver's….passenger's side. Calleigh looked into it to see him talking to Nirvana. She looked closer to see the two holding hands while she drove with her right hand. Nirvana smiled at Ryan before the car sped away.

Calleigh decided against spending more time than necessary in the traffic and started to regain her 'mad woman driving skills' status. She smiled at the fresh memory.

She pulled into her parking place beside Eric's car. She cut the engine and waited a few seconds before she grasped her purse and entered the condo quickly. Eric was sitting in the living room watching TV. Most likely one of those weird comedies.

She set her purse down on a nearby table and made her way to him, "Hey!" he smiled up at her. She nodded and sat down beside him. It had been a long day.

"Is something wrong?" he held her close to his body.

She looked up at him and shook her head, he frowned, "Cal."

She buried her head in his chest, "I'm not sure if I can have children, Eric," her voice was muffled from the fabric of his shirt. For a second he sat stiff. Unmoving.

"I'm so sorry Eric," she moved off of him, her eyes were shimmering with tears. Fresh salty tears. He watched as they ran down her face and dropped onto his shirt. She bit her lip, but she couldn't contain the next sob that wracked throughout her whole body sending spasms up her spine.

"I'm sorry."

...

"Marry me."

Lila's hand stopped at the button on his jeans and looked up at him, "What?" her eyes were filled with confusion, "Ryan," her voice was soft.

He reached down and picked up her delicate soft hand and held it up to his face. He pressed a soft kiss on her knuckle, "Marry me Lila," her breath hitched in her throat.

"I ca-," his gaze became filled with pain.

Lila pushed away from him and looked around for her shirt, "Ryan…" she stopped picking up her shirt and pulling it over her head, "I can't get married," Ryan's puzzled and hurt gaze pierced through her, "I can't risk that," her voice cracked.

"Lila, I've known you for six years, we've been planning on getting married for a little over two," he stopped, "What's changed?"

She pulled her jacket back over her shoulders, "My job," she straightened her jacket out and turned to him.

He took a step towards her, "You just told me that you loved me," she knew she had. She would never take that back, "Now you're saying you won't allow me to love you back."

She shook her head, "No, it's not like that," she moved into a corner, she didn't realize she was there until her back hit it straight on. She gasped at the sudden impact.

He grabbed her shoulders and moved himself into her face, "Then why," he said it more as a statement than anything else. She looked into his eyes, his wonderful hazel gaze.

"You could die," he seemed taken aback, "My job could kill one of us, probably you, then I'll have to live with it."

He sighed and moved away from her, "Lila," he ran his hand through is hair, "We're officers of the law, we could die anytime," he hated saying this, but he knew it was true. He and everyone else who worked as a government official knew they could die anytime they go out to a scene.

She shook her head, "Not my other job," what other job, "Almost no one collects their retirement!" her accent became more pronounced, "My boss doesn't want me to be in a relationship…for the spouse's safety."

He stepped closer to her, "I don't care," he pulled her to him and held her close to him. He wanted to never let her go, "Marry me."

He felt her spasm under him; a sob came from her mouth. He held her closer to him as her smaller hand held onto him. He combed his hand once more through her wavy locks before he felt her look up. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Yes."

Then he kissed her.

**Yes, Nirvana/Lila sort of has multiple personalities. I had to put some Ryan/Lila fluff in there and more of a plot twister with her 'job'. Calleigh/Eric angst was certainly present.**

**Now I'm going to sleep. (Again another sleep deprived-written chapter)**

**I actually almost started writing this in French.**

**Review please**

**Leigha**


	39. ThirtyEight

**Thirty-Eight**

**Thanks for all the reviews, they're very much appreciated.**

**I noticed that I messed up my grammar in the first bold statement of Thirty-Seven. Wow, that's awkward. **

**I'm back to work until I can get a new substitute (Other one was fired)**

**Sleep Deprivation continues…But I got to have some "Leigha Time" earlier today while Mike got to bond with the baby. **

Calleigh's body was flush against Eric's. He had moved her into this position a little over an hour ago in a desperate effort to comfort her. It wasn't her fault, she never asked for this. No one did. Right now he trailed his fingertips up her bare arm and over her shoulder blade. Her steady breathing let him know she was still asleep.

He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on her neck, "Everything will work out," he hesitated and lifted his head from her neck, "Soon," he then took his other hand and ran it down her side, to her thigh, then to her calf.

Running it back up, he rested it on her hip, drawing soothing circles. Her body moved. The very contact made her jump, twitch slightly, he didn't know how to describe it. Her breathing changed, it sounded as if she was waking up.

"Eric?" her voice sounded small.

He breathed on her neck softly, "I'm here Cal, I'm here," he felt her hand on top of his. She entwined her fingers with him, he smiled.

She turned more on her back and watched him, for the first time, he saw her smile, "What are you doing?" he leaned towards her and pressed a soft kiss on her nose, "Eric," she let out a little giggle. She couldn't believe that she giggled.

It didn't happen that much.

He held her closer to him, "I love you so much," she rolled more into his body and wrapped her smaller arms around his waist and nestled her head in the crook of his neck, "Never doubt that."

She moved back a bit to look up at him. She reached up and brought his head down closer to hers. Calleigh's lips brushed over his before he crushed her lips with his. The fiery passion fueled by their love once again lit the fuse.

Calleigh rolled onto her back and he rolled over her. He kept his body close to hers as he kept his mouth over hers; not wanting to ever let her go.

Soon they were bare skin on bare skin. She nearly cried out from the glorious experience. She couldn't believe this was happening, their love being expressed once more. It hadn't been in over a month. Calleigh deeply missed his body holding her close to him.

Eric ran his hands through her hair and continued exploring her mouth with his. He pulled away from her, "Eric—," she whimpered his name. He sent fiery kisses down her jaw to her neck. He hit her collarbone next, "Eric!" she cried out grabbing at him and pulling him back up to her.

He grinned devilishly before his lips connected once more with hers.

Love.

…

Sunlight streamed through the windows and onto the two sleeping figures. Lila shifted in Ryan's embrace and nestled herself further into Ryan's arms. She sighed contently as she felt him hold her tighter. She felt safe in his arms. It was a good feeling, something she desired since she was a young child. The feeling of safety. Even though her mother was a safety freak.

"Morning," Ryan's sleepy voice greeted her ears. She didn't want to wake up, she didn't want this embrace to end, ever.

She pulled away from him slightly. Her dark brown eyes met his hazel eyes. She smiled sleepily at him and stretched slightly. Last night had been good. Her eyes shifted to his chest. There was a cut over his right breast.

"Oh my god," she moved her hand and felt around the puncture wound.

Ryan rubbed his eyes lazily, "What?" he looked down and saw what his fiancé was looking at. Staring at. Her concentration was deep, deeper than he ever imagined.

"They did this to you," she stopped, anger bubbling to its surface, "Didn't they?" Ryan nodded, knowing she'd find out eventually, she had ways to get the truth out, "I'll kill every last one," she pulled away from him. He didn't have time to grab her again before he realized she was already off the bed and wrapped in his dress shirt. It looked good on her.

Who knew the lavender shirt would look that good on her.

"Lila," he tried to stop her.

She whirled around, "I can't let them get away for this!" he watched her pace around the master bedroom.

He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, "Lila," her sharp gaze penetrated his, "Stop," he saw her right hand twitch.

Once.

Twice.

Then a Third.

Her voice got low, it was what frightened him, "I am going to kill them," she paused, "You cannot stop me," he got off the bed and walked after her. He grabbed her right hand, she yelped.

He was surprised that she yelped. She leapt back from him with such force; she knocked herself into the wall, cradling her hand close to her body. What was wrong with her? Her eyes were full of distaste and hatred. He knew if she were to get her hands on one of _them_, she kill them.

She looked around hesitantly, "I need some fresh air," then she left got up in search for pants.

…

Calleigh walked through the halls of the crime lab. She couldn't help but smile, she was in a much better mood today, which caused everyone to worry about her more. Valera earlier had asked her if she 'had done anything special' the night before. Calleigh told her no, but she and Eric definitely did.

The bond they shared was unbreakable.

All the bad things that have happened to them have only brought them closer to each other, and it happens.

She clutched the file closer and smiled at Travers as she walked past him. He raised an eyebrow and nodded to her acknowledging her good mood…and the morning. Being in a great mood was a great feeling. Especially if you've been slightly gloomy lately. Very gloomy.

Her phone buzzed, she looked down, a text from Eric. She flipped her phone open and quickly read it, smiling to herself the whole time:

_Dinner Brennan's?_

She smiled and replied to him. Once the confirmation that it had been sent flashed on the screen, she closed it and looked around. Looking to her right, she saw the elevator doors open and a figure talking on the phone walked out. Nirvana.

She wasn't watching where she was going, and before Calleigh knew it, a collision happened. Nirvana's phone hit the ground, it slid across the floor. All of Calleigh's papers were sprawled out around the floor. Nirvana bit her lip and bent down to pick up the papers, Calleigh saw a glint of something. A ring.

"That's pretty," Nirvana looked up at her.

Nirvana blushed, that was new, "Thank you," she smiled and stood up slightly hesitant and brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Calleigh got up and walked over and picked Nirvana's phone up, she caught the last sentence whoever was on the other line before Nirvana snatched it quickly.

"_A Jet Will Pick You Up Tomorrow, You'll Arrive in London A Little After Ten,"_ Nirvana pretended not to notice and put the phone back to her ear.

Why would she be going to London?

**Life changing events do happen; it's not just in movies. For one thing, having a baby is life changing. Getting married, getting engaged and certainly nearly dying does. They can all change how you see things. The death of a family member can also effect you, effected me. **

**And now I'm rambling on in another sleep-deprived state. I gotta stop writing late…God, I swear I wished I only spoke English. You don't want to know how many time it took me to realize that my grammar was HORRIBLE in just the first paragraph. Probably still is. **

**Anyway, aside from that, I had caffeine a few hours ago…and just as I'm writing this little BOLD statement, I'm getting the effects of it. **

**Please Review **

**Leigha**


	40. ThirtyNine

**Thirty-Nine**

**Wow thanks for all the great reviews!!!...and Sorry for the delay!**

**Just to say this: If you've heard about the rainstorm that hit South Eastern Texas Monday/Tuesday, it's really bad. Erin sent me pictures of her house, which is COMPLETLEY flooded. Her sister doesn't even have a car anymore.**

**Please R/R for the sleep deprived multilingual with anger management. **

Lila walked out of the airport once more, sunglasses shielding her dark eyes. She scanned around for Ryan; he had promised that he'd be on time. Sighing, she painfully ran her hand through her hair. She hissed in pain as the sweater she wore slid over the fresh cuts on her arms.

"Lila?" Thank god, it was Ryan. She turned towards him slowly and smiled, she nearly winced when she lifted her sunglasses over her eyes, "God, I missed you," he moved towards her quickly and embraced her tightly. She wanted to cry.

She did her best to wrap her arms around him, "I missed you too," she lifted herself on her tippy toes and whispered in his ear, "I love you," she smiled.

He pulled away from her and leaned forward, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss; he didn't have any words to describe the feeling of being around her. He loved her too much and didn't want to waste his time with thinking about that. Life was short, he wanted to spend the rest of his with her.

He nuzzled her slightly; he felt her diaphragm move as she giggled. A giggle? Lila never giggled, well, she did the _first_ time they had gotten engaged, "You okay?" he pulled away from her slightly.

She looked up at him and smiled up at him, "Of course," he nodded before he leaned down and picked up her suitcase, "I have Horatio's present in there," he smiled at her. She told him that she had picked up some tea in England. Horatio would love it.

He clutched her hand tightly in his and squeezed it, "Let's go," she playfully swung his hand with hers and toyed with his fingers. He looked down for a moment at her perfectly manicured fingernails, then to the ring on her finger. He admired how it glittered during the sunset. He followed up and saw something that made him frown.

Why did she have a band-aid on her palm? A large one for that matter.

…

Calleigh put the finishing touches on Horatio's cake. She stepped back and smiled at it, she used her mother's old recipe, the same one she used when Calleigh was a little girl. The last time she made a cake like this was for Eric's birthday a couple of years ago when Speed was still alive. Speed snuck off with the entire cake.

"Cal? You ready?" Eric called for her from the living room, "We're gonna be late, Alexx can't keep him busy much longer!"

Calleigh quickly picked up the cake and turned towards the doorway, "I'll be there in a second!" she carried the cake quickly out. Eric looked at her and smiled. While she was making the cake, she had obviously been trying to get ready as well, "What?"

He chuckled, "Everything looks perfect," she smiled up at him, "Trust me, H will love this," he slid his hand down to the small of her back and led her out of the condo towards the car.

She looked up at him and smiled, "Yeah," she have him another cheeky smile, "You're right."

"Aren't I always?" the classic Delko smirk came up here. She couldn't help but laugh as they both went down the road towards Horatio's home.

Horatio's house was large…and beautiful. The lawn was perfectly maintained, nothing was out of place. Inside his house was even more beautiful. Overall the house was so…Horatio. Eric knew that down the hall to the right was a study, also known as Horatio's quiet sanctuary.

Calleigh instantly walked into the kitchen and placed the cake in the refrigerator. After doing so, she turned and inspected his kitchen. It looked like a woman decorated it. Marisol probably did right before she died. Calleigh didn't know Marisol that well, but she knew her well enough to have a taste of her style, the kitchen practically screamed it. Calleigh felt her heart tug a bit for Horatio; the man deserved more happiness than what he's been receiving lately.

She heard a phone ring, it was Eric's. Shortly she found herself listening in on his conversation. He was talking to Alexx. From the look on Eric's face, Alexx was trying to be discreet about the whole thing, that was her job, distract Horatio for a few hours so everything could be decorated.

When Eric snapped his phone shut, he turned and looked at Cal, who just smiled at him, "Maxine's bringing the decorations in about ten minutes," Eric chuckled, Valera was known for being the 'partying type', even though she's said she's settled down a bit. The rapid changing of hairstyles said it all.

"And Ryan's bringing Nirvana over in about thirty minutes," Calleigh knew Eric was still getting used to the idea of Nirvana being related to him, even if she was only his half-sister. Calleigh also knew that the young woman had some problems, such as going to England on such short notice, she lived in France…but was transferring to Miami…again, "Ryan also said he has something important to say."

Eric smirked, "Wolfe actually has something _important_ to say?" Calleigh mock glared at him before she smiled, "C'mon, Wolfe's a kid."

Calleigh smiled, "I consider everyone who's _not_ in their thirties a child to me," Eric crossed his arms and continued, "I wonder if he'll ever get a girlfriend."

Calleigh walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Well," she paused and smiled, "he did date your _sister_," she paused again, "Also they were engaged," and they were **again.**

…

The party was great. A true hit. Horatio had walked in a little over an hour since the decorations had been put up. Alexx had tried to hold him off longer, but he was determined to get into his house, not to mention the fact that his former M.E. was practically blocking his entrance into his house scared him. He was not expecting to have a party waiting for him.

Calleigh stirred her drink slowly, Valera was in charge of the drinks, she knew a little too much about that. It was probably from the 'Bartenders for Dummies' books that Travers had gotten her. Calleigh shook her head, the two techs at times didn't get along and at other times…they were inseparable. Like tonight.

Out of the corner of her eye, Calleigh saw something that truly made her smile beam. In a far corner, Ryan was holding onto Nirvana's hand, toying with it slightly. Calleigh watched as Nirvana lifted her Cosmo up to her lips and take a light sip. Nirvana was trying to stay sober for the 'announcement'.

They were so engaged.

Both Ryan and Nirvana came up towards the middle of the party, getting the attention of everyone. Ryan held up his glass, "I have an announcement to make."

A couple of murmurs in the crowd prevented the silence for him.

"Lila and I are getting married," many people gasped at the shock of Ryan getting married. Also not to mention the confused faces. The woman was Nirvana! Not Lila!

"Nirvana?"

Nirvana…or Lila took a step forward, blushing slightly, "My name is Lila Sharova," people gasped. Everyone knew of Eric's father's name. Alexander _Sharova_, "Eric's my older brother," all eyes were on Lila.

She actually had stage fright.

**I'll leave it there. I had to completely scrap what I had written earlier today and start over from scratch. I hope you liked this bit, not really any angst, no cliffy. **

**Reviews are good…they're like sharing…which is good.**

**Leigha **


	41. Forty

**Forty**

**Wow! Thanks for all the reviews, they all really happily surprised me! =)**

**I'm in a good sleep deprived-monster (energy drink) daze…making me awfully scatterbrained.**

The crowd watched as Nirvana…Lila stepped back, clutching onto Ryan's hand once more. She squeezed and bit her lip, she was nervous, announcing a secret could do that. No one thought she was the type to get married. People thought…Nirvana McAlister was an abrasive young woman…unknown to them there was another side to her…the Lila Sharova part. The part of her that Ryan fell in love with.

But Lila couldn't say anything. She was speechless, she felt uncomfortable, even in Ryan's presence, he took the next step, "The wedding is next month," the colour drained from her face. She didn't expect him to do this. Ryan knew she wanted to get married _soon_ but May? She breathed in, held it, then breathed out.

People were staring.

She passed out.

…

Eric scratched the back of his neck as he stood in Horatio's kitchen. Calleigh sat on a bar stool next to him, picking invisible lint off her perfect dress. Lila made a bold and daring comment, it changed the way more people looked at her as well as raised multiple unanswered questions.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Calleigh asked out loud, Eric turned to look at her; her worried expression said it all. Like everyone he'd ever encountered, Lila was one of the most flawed people he's ever met in his life.

He dug his hands deep into his pockets and nodded, "She'll be fine, after all, she took _a lot_ when we were in Russia," out of the corner of his eye, he saw Calleigh stiffen. He wanted to take back his words, the mention of the very country where their unborn child was violently killed still brought up hard memories.

Her head lowered down to her abdomen, if that hadn't had happened, she wouldn't be wearing _this_ dress, she wouldn't be able to sit this close to the table…or she wouldn't be working. Her child mattered so much to her…her baby still did.

Eric pulled her to him, she wrapped her arms around him, she refused to cry, she couldn't. Not here, not now. Calleigh was beating herself up mentally…not allowing herself to cry was tearing her up on the inside. She needed to get all the grief out, no more little cries here and there; she needed to get it _all_ out. It wasn't healthy.

He pressed a kiss into her hair, "You're gonna be okay," he murmured softly into her hair, "We'll get through this," he felt tears spring into his eyes. Everything went well before Lila fainted.

The duo didn't see Horatio watching them. The red head's eyes softened, his heart ached for the two, seeing them in pain that they couldn't resolve anytime soon. They both had to wait until they were ready.

All in time they'd heal.

…

"Honey, can you hear me?" Alexx held the young woman's face in her hands, coaxing her back, "I think she's coming back," Lila groaned, sudden pain hit her head in a stabbing manner.

She didn't want to say anything, she wanted it to be all over, "Hi," she managed out, squinting her eyes as the doctor flashed a light into her eyes, instinctively, she brushed it away, "No," she moaned.

Ryan chuckled a bit before he grabbed Alexx's wrist gently, "I think she's fine," Alexx nodded before getting up, "I'm not gonna let her walk around," he reassured the woman.

"I fainted," she deadpanned. Ryan looked back down at her, she was sitting on the porch outside Horatio's house, he was leaning against a post.

He nodded, "It really cleared out the party," Lila's head fell backwards, "It's not your fault," she lifted her head back up and casted a glare in his direction. He smiled at her, "I'll get you something to drink."

She nodded at him, leaning back down once more. God the pain was getting to be too much in her head. She wanted it to go away. Carefully massaging her temples, she groaned once more.

Suddenly a car horn went off and the screeching of tires made their presence known on the block. Teenagers sure did wonders with her migraine. Then bright lights flashed in her eyes, she shot up, covering her eyes, then they widened at the next sight.

A gun.

Of course, it was a present from the Russians. Just great.

"Crap," she mumbled underneath her breath, she got up quickly ignoring the pain all over her body, she leaned against the post.

She opened her mouth and spoke out to them, they replied hastily, well, at least they didn't want to kill Horatio…that was a slight step up.

She took a few steps to them, mentally cursing herself about leaving all weapons in the house, A man stepped out, he held a gun towards her. She put her arms up.

"Lila!" she heard Ryan shout, she turned her head sharply and gazed back towards him, he had his 9mm in his hand and pointing it at the car, "Get back!" she turned her eyes back to the men.

One of the men spat something at her.

Her eyes widened.

Her heart stopped.

..,.

Calleigh and Eric both jerked out of their embrace when they heard shots ring out. Powerful guns fired off, breaking Horatio's windows and setting off his alarm. Yelling was heard followed by shots of a smaller gun. Russian was heard.

Eric reached out and grabbed Calleigh, he pulled her down on the ground and held her to him. His body covered hers completely; he couldn't let anything happen to her as long as he lived. He wouldn't allow it.

The sound of tires screeching was the next thing heard.

Then it was total dead silence.

Calleigh held onto Eric even tighter, footsteps were soon heard walking through the room, Calleigh bit her lip. Eric leaned closer to her, softly attempting to calm her.

"You guys okay?" it was Horatio. Thank god he was all right!

Calleigh felt Eric shift, "Yeah, we're fine," she looked up and saw Horatio's figure in the dark. She just noticed the lights had been shot out in the room.

"Anyone hurt?" she prayed to God that everyone was fine.

Horatio sighed, "Nir-Lila's a little shaken, she was only a few feet from the shots."

A warning must have been issued, they were trained to kill, not miss, they hadn't wanted to kill anyone, just rattle everyone. It worked. Calleigh got up, clutching Eric to her, Were they aiming for her? For Eric? Horatio? Was Lila hiding something?

God help them.

…

Lila lay awake in bed, she was wrapped in Ryan's embrace, he was currently pressing warm kisses on her bare shoulder, in an attempt to calm her. She hadn't spoke since the shooting.

She was gonna die.

Lila had only seven months to live.

"_You're heart will stop the same day as your mother's…"_

**Slight cliffy, I know. I'm sorry, I'm evil…and evilly sleep deprived. Husband's in Texas helping my father with his home/dealing with legal issues. Geez, whenever my dad needs legal advice he calls Mike as if he's some miracle worker. **

**Please review, they're nice…they're like sharing…sharing chocolate =)**

**Leigha**


	42. FortyOne

**Forty-One**

**First of all, thank you for all the reviews =)**

**Baby had a slight fever this morning and I had work (My neighbour watches her, everyone in my neighbourhood calls her 'granny' because she's watched literally every kid on the block no matter what age they are. She's never had children and she loves kids.)**

_**Leigha's Tip of the Day**_**: Don't let your students touch your personal computer even if it's the one you use while you work. They downloaded games off apple and slowed down my computer.**

Calleigh ran her hand through her blond locks. Sighing to herself, she looked up at the woman in the wedding dress in front of her. She never could picture Lila in a wedding dress.

Lila turned slightly in the mirror, adjusting the straps that rested on her shoulders. The Scottish woman frowned and shook her head; Calleigh could easily see why she didn't like this dress. For one thing, it made her body look as if it was squished into the entire dress.

"Too tight?" Calleigh smiled.

Lila grimaced a bit again, "I can't breathe," her hand clutched her stomach, her cheeks were red, "I think I need a break," they've been looking at dresses for almost two hours.

"Sweetie, Natalia and I found the perfect dress for you," a sudden voice was heard. Soon an African American woman walked into the dressing room followed by a Puerto Rican woman. Clutched in Alexx's hands was what seemed to be a beautiful gown.

Natalia smiled, "I think it'll fit you nicely," Lila painfully smiled, "How do you like that one?" Lila was now bending over still clutching onto her stomach.

Calleigh leaned over to Natalia, "She can't breathe."

"We could adjust it."

"No!" Lila halfway shouted, "I feel like a damn woman from the 1700's," she put her hand on her hip and walked back behind a couple of doors.

Calleigh crossed her arms over her chest, "See? I told you she wouldn't like that one," Out of all the women in the building, Calleigh knew the strange woman the best, "And trust me, she's not afraid to let you know she doesn't like something."

…

"So…" Ryan looked up from the microscope as Eric walked in, "What are you doing this weekend?" Ryan raised an eyebrow.

Eric stepped back, "I know this place called _Tease_, I think you mig-," Ryan held his hand up in front of Eric hoping to silence him.

"No strip clubs!" he still remembered the time he went to a friend's bachelor party and ended up drunk, "Absolutely not!"

"C'mon, what harm could it do?"

"A lot!" Eric laughed at him.

"C'mon, Wolverine, you'll need to have some time alone, Lila's gonna go all bridezilla soon," he paused, "Trust me, Ana did," Yes, Ryan remembered when Eric's sister got married. She even came to the lab and complained about how she couldn't find the right icing to put on the cake.

He really hoped Lila didn't turn into that.

She could do some serious damage to him.

…

Lila smoothed out the skirt of her dress. It was strapless, low-cut, and very plain. Bottom line, she didn't like it. Turning around, she went back behind the stall and looked at herself in the mirror.

_Six more months to go…_

She closed her dark brown eyes and sat down on a bench. She ran her hand over her face and sighed. So far today has been a long day…and about to get longer. She _still_ had to look at decorations.

She and Ryan had decided an our door wedding would be best, have it later in the afternoon…during the sunset to give it the beautiful effect many woman desire for.

She carefully slid off the dress and it fell to the floor. The wedding was in _Two _weeks and she didn't have a dress yet. She wasn't ready. That was a fantastic omen to their marriage.

"Lila, sweetie?" Alexx's voice made it through the room. She thought they'd left to get lunch.

"Yes, Alexx?"

She saw a figure stop in front of her stall, "We're all wondering where you are, we won't go to lunch without you," Lila nodded to herself.

"I'll be out in a minute," she bent over and picked up her jeans and pulled them on.

_God, what was she gonna do?_

…

After lunch, Calleigh went straight home. Eric was only working half a day at the lab, he wasn't needed. Crime lately had been slow, what a relief for everyone, they all wanted time to spend with their families or spouses, relationships in general were failing.

But Calleigh felt fortunate, for Eric worked with her day and night.

She smiled as she pushed the door to his condo open, "Eric, I'm home," she didn't hear anything, she took a few steps into the room, "Eric?" she saw a light flickering in the living room. There wasn't a major sports game he'd be interested in on right now…would there?

She turned and stepped into the room, "Eric?" she said to the figure on the couch.

He turned around and smiled at her, "Hey Cal," he held his arms out to her; she dropped her purse on the floor and walked towards him. He wrapped his hand around her wrist and pulled her down closer to him, his breath was only a few inches from her lips, "I missed you," she smiled, bit her lip, then leaned in closely.

"What are you watching?"

"The Marrying Kind," her eyes opened wide, he chuckled, "You tivoed it!"

That she did.

He laughed at her still shocked expression, "I just love you," he brought his lips to hers once again, she sighed breathlessly, "I love you so much."

She smiled and pulled her hair back slightly, "How did shopping go?" she groaned.

"She's being so difficult!"

"Bridezilla?"

"Most defiantly."

…

Lila threw her car keys on the end table by the door and slammed it behind her. She stood there for a few seconds before she shook her head and walked into the bathroom.

She shut the door behind her and looked in the mirror. She saw herself looking back at her, her exact copy…possibly more dangerous than she actually looks. Her relationship with Ryan could harm him. She loves him too much to see him get hurt.

She'd die before that'll happen.

She clutched the sink with her hands. Her knuckles turned white. She looked down at them. They were bruised from the other day's work. She mumbled a quick curse under her breath and grit her teeth. She straightened herself and looked to her left.

Was that fish always there?

Lila shook that thought out of her head and held up her left wrist, then her right. Both had angry scars from three years ago. The very same night her mother had died. She knew what it would look like if someone were to see the scars, she covered them up daily.

Not even Ryan noticed the scars.

"Lila?" she heard a knock on the door, "You okay?" Ryan pushed the door open. His eyes widened.

"_Don't hurt me," a young twenty-three-year-old woman cried. Tears now made their way down her once dry cheeks, mascara coming down with them, staining her perfect face, "P-p-please don't hurt me!" she cried out frantically when the woman in front of her raised the gun towards her forehead, "Don't!" she cried out. Screamed out._

"_You are not even worth the bullet," the beautiful woman, no older than twenty-five sadistically grinned, "I am just following the orders."_

"_Don't touch my daughter!" the Russian Mob woman turned and looked behind her. A woman in her early forties sat on the ground bound tightly against the chair, "I will kill you if you lay another hand on her," the twenty-three-year-old closed her eyes, already trying to block out the pain radiating from her cheek and broken hand. _

_The woman laughed once more, "As you wish," the Russian woman grabbed the twenty-three-year-old's wrist and held a knife to it._

"_Don't!"_

_**Blood was everywhere.**_

Lila slid to the ground sobbing uncontrollably. Ryan immediately sat behind her, cradling her in his strong arms, "Shhhh," he oh so tenderly shushed her. He pulled some of the hair out of her face and placed a soft kiss below her ear, she grasped for his hand, holding on as tightly as she could.

"I'm gonna die."

**Hope you liked this part, the next one will have more preparations and some more E/C lovin'!**

**Also: DON'T PLAGARIZE! (It's not nice)**

**Reviewing is good…It's both like chocolate and sharing.**

**SHARE THE CHOCOLATE!**

**(I drank caffeine…even though I shouldn't…anywho…time to get back to grading.)**

**Leigha**


	43. FortyTwo

**Forty-Two**

**Thanks for all the great reviews =)**

**I've got good news and bad news! Yippee! **

**Bad news: I was in the ER yesterday because I got in a car accident (again)with my daughter in the car and my ****new**** car that I had gotten in January is most likely going to be declared totaled. **

**Good news: My daughter's fine (Not a scratch or bruise). I'm also fine, only got a bruise where my seatbelt was and on my forehead plus a couple of stitches from where the steering wheel cut my head open. I also have a husband that has some fetish for buying new cars, when he was living in the UK; he bought two cars every year. I think he's insane. **

**Well…I did see the season finale. Slightly disappointed and shocked. Great! Now this story could be affected by it! Might tweak it or bend the truth (This chapter contains NO spoilers for the finale) **

**Also…it snowed…again.**

**Sorry (I'm in a bad mood) for my ranting. At least I didn't rant in French like I accidentally did to my students today. **

Ryan continued to hold onto Lila tighter. She kept him close to her, as salty tears ran down her cheeks. She felt one enter her mouth and shuddered at the sudden salty taste. Her knuckles had turned white; his hand was turning purple from the lack of circulation. He put his hand behind her neck and held her closer to his body, she felt so small, so defenseless.

Vulnerable.

Her right hand once again twitched, it's been doing that occasionally. She noticed it and quickly grasped his shirt, tears now staining the once freshly printed shirt. Damn his OCD.

"I'm sorry," her voice was a mix between a whimper and soft whisper.

He held onto her around her shoulders with one arm, momentarily after he changed positions, she let go of his hand. His hand pulsated as the blood returned to it, "Why?"

"For letting you think I was dead."

Oh yeah, that.

_Ryan Wolfe arrived in London, England promptly at eleven in the morning. He was now running up a staircase to his fiancé's apartment. He hadn't heard from her, she said she would call him once she got home. Just three days ago did he propose to her, she accepted greatly, not knowing how to explain it to her mother who heavily despised him. _

_He hesitated at the door that was wrapped in '__**Caution: Crime Scene'**__. He slipped underneath the tape and walked to whom he figured was in charge. The man in charge was tall in stature, about six foot five, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes with a mustache._

_The man turned to look at Ryan, instinctively knowing who he was from the blood-covered picture with a cracked glass frame. It had been knocked off the end table during some sort of fight. _

_Nothing looked like her apartment. _

_The couch was overturned; the glass coffee table was broken in with blood around it, where they found the majority of her blood, besides on the white carpet a few feet away. _

"_Ryan Wolfe," he was surprised that he could make that out._

"_John Gates," the men shook hands in a firm shake. John had a great amount of determination in his hands, "We'll find out who did this to Miss Sharova," he paused, "And Miss McAlister," there was another blood stain with a familial match to Lila, __**"She died two days ago…**_

…_**I'm sorry for your loss."**_

…

Calleigh snuggled deeper into Eric's embrace, after dinner they kissed. That kissed led to one thing then to another. Before they knew it, there clothes were off their bodies and they were a tangled mass of limbs in his bed expressing their love for each other.

He let out a slight snore, she chuckled at him

_AND he tells HER that she snores._

She smiled as she kept herself spooned into him, she wished they could stay like this forever, no worries in the world. Nothing to stop them from living the lives that they wanted more than anything. No rules and no Stetler to pry into everyone's lives.

But lately Stetler has been on our side, a relief, no one likes IAB…they must want something.

She gasped slightly when she felt his fit arms wrap tighter around her body, "Eric?"

"Yeah," his voice had this almost…cocky tone to it. Typical Eric, "What do you need," she felt him smile against her hair. Such a nice feeling.

"You snore," she felt him press a kiss into her hair.

His arms were now wrapped around her waist, "I do not," she giggled when she soon felt his fingers tickle the soft delicate flesh of her stomach, "That's all you."

She took in a deeper breath when she felt his finger dip into her belly button, "Eric…" her voice was the smallest little whimper that he'd ever heard come out of her mouth.

"Yes?" he asked innocently.

She turned around in his arms, pushing him onto his back, she straddled him, "I think I'm a little hungry," she leaned down and brushed her lips against his. He groaned before tightening his grip around her waist and pulling her down tighter against his chest.

"I'm awake now," then he crushed his lips against her.

She smiled against his full lips, "I'm sure you are," she let out a little squeak as he flipped her onto her back, suddenly changing positions, then he kissed the corner of her mouth, running down her jaw, then her neck, "Eric!" she gasped, her hands immediately keeping his head in place.

He continued to trail a fiery hot blaze down her body, towards her collarbone, "Just—," she gasped, once more whispering his name, "Don't Stop!" he smiled against belly as he traced his tongue around her belly button, she arched towards him.

He didn't stop.

…

Ryan woke up in an uncomfortable position on his bathroom floor. Lila wasn't there.

He quickly pushed himself up, steadying himself by using his bathroom counter. He looked at his reflection, once more cursing his OCD. His shirt was riddled with wrinkles and tear stains. He ran a hand through his hair and opened the medicine cabinet searching for his toothbrush.

Once he found it, he shut the cabinet, only to see Lila's reflection behind him in the mirror. He jumped.

Ordinarily he'd expect some witty comeback, but she didn't do anything. She just stood there with an empty expression on her face; her left hand outstretched a hot plate of eggs. He didn't smell them?

"I made them three hours ago but kept them in the oven on a low temperature," her voice was soft. He looked down at her right hand, it twitched again, she looked down at it and held it behind her, and "It's nothing."

He took the plate from her and set it on the counter, "You've been twitching like that since you first came back, what the hell happened to you?"

Not this again.

She took a few steps back, "Ryan," she was scared. On edge.

"Talk to me, Lila," she shut her eyes and backed up a little bit more, "Please," did he have to beg?

"Aleksandra," the woman who killed her mother…and tried to kill her twice and failed until she was killed by Lila when she was with Horatio and Eric on a determined mission to save Calleigh, "She broke it a couple of years ago."

"She's also the reason why my wrists were slit open and the blood poured from them every time my heart took a beat."

His gaze was fixed on her the whole time, "My hand was shattered."

**I know, this was very heavy on the Lila/Ryan, there was a E/C scene in there with some fluff/comedy to lighten this part up.**

**I broke my wrist a while ago and it occasionally has slight spasms that come unexpected. I'm perfectly healthy, and I've seen numerous doctors about it, I'm fine with it. It only happens when I get put under a large amount of stress.**

**Please review =)**

**Leigha**


	44. FortyThree

**Forty-Three**

**Thank you all for all the great reviews (and being able to cope with my rant)**

**I'd also like to say I'm hungry right now:**

Calleigh sighed and snuggled deeper into her lover's embrace. Things couldn't get more perfect that this. She heard him chuckle before she felt him run his hands through her silky blonde locks. Her hair felt so good between his fingers, she herself started humming a content tune. They both wanted to treasure this moment until they died. But their early-morning bliss was ruined when a shrill ring filled both of their ears. Damn cell phones.

Eric subconsciously groaned before letting go of Calleigh's smaller frame. She moved off the bed, picking up her lacy black robe and slipping it over her body. Eric followed her quickly out of their bed.

The two lovers showered together quickly, got dressed and each tended to each other's automatic morning rituals. Once more as she put the finishing touches on her appearance, she flashed him a bright smile. The only one he'll ever love.

After getting ready for work, she placed a quick peck on his full lips, picked up her car keys, and left for downtown. He did the same, picking up his own keys before he headed towards the scene.

A young man had been murdered before the eyes of Ron Saris, dissolved in his pool to put it in a better way. Ron claimed he didn't know what was in the water…he also wanted protection, also claiming that he too could be in danger. Saying that Julia did it.

Eric was sure that he just wanted to ensure that Stetler or 'Stets' as he called him would cover his ass.

…

Ryan Wolfe scanned the scene in front of him for a certain M.E. Dr. Tara Price was already supposed to be here, snapping on her gloves and looking over the body…even though it was still floating in the highly deadly water. It could easily be traffic, but one could never be too sure. He had a gut feeling that the coroner was carrying on about her drug habit.

One could never be too sure.

He looked over and saw Horatio walk up to the scene, of course not being pleased with Ron Saris being involved with one of their cases yet again.

"Where's Dr. Price?" Horatio questioned, hands now planted on his hips.

Ryan didn't know what to tell his boss at this very moment, "Traffic?" he didn't want to tell him something that could potentially ruin this young woman's career.

After all, there was a accident on the causeway.

"Call her again, Mr. Wolfe," was all Horatio told him. Ryan nodded and pulled out his phone yet again dialing her number. She didn't pick up. Great.

…

Eric sat on the break room couch next to Calleigh. The two hadn't yet made their relationship public, but they still found themselves showing slight romantic gestures in public. They were both quite sure that somehow, Ryan knew of their relationship.

Well, they weren't exactly doing anything romantic…moreover watching the news, discussing the case, drinking coffee. Something colleagues usually did when they took a break. They'd always done that, if they'd stopped, then it'd look suspicious.

But something still was bothering Calleigh, Eric knew it. He had wanted to tell her it was his father that called him earlier at the scene, but he didn't think she'd understand. He was sure she wouldn't. Calleigh may be extremely dedicated with her family, but she wouldn't understand this. His father to her was a criminal.

He held her hand tightly in his and gave her a little squeeze; she looked at him, her green eyes sparkling. She smiled and gave him a squeeze back. He had wanted to kiss her so bad right then and there. He found it hard to restrain it. They were at work though; the gossip pool would so be about them…not that it wasn't already.

"Ahem," someone behind them cleared their throat. Eric immediately let go of Calleigh's hand and turned to look behind himself. It was his…half sister? "Eric, I have a question," he was slightly surprised that she wouldn't mock him momentarily for showing affection for Calleigh in the work place, but then again she knew all about their relationship. After all, she was nearly killed while trying to save Calleigh.

"It's actually more of a favour," she was nervous, "I could ask Horatio but…" she paused again before nervously scratching the back of her neck, "Would you…" she bit her lip, "Walk me down the aisle?"

Out of the corner of Eric's eye, he saw Calleigh smile. Then he couldn't help but smile himself, Lila was nervous about this, she wasn't normally nervous.

He nodded, "I'd love to," Lila nodded, still nervous about the whole thing before she smiled, "Really."

"Thank you so much Eric!" she was blushing, Calleigh giggled at the sight of Lila like this, she didn't normally see this side of her.

"Don't mention it," in away, he saw it as repayment for helping him save _his_ Calleigh. But then again, like it or not, Lila was family. And family meant the world to him.

He then looked back at Calleigh who was smiling back at him happily. They both waited until Lila was out of the room before he opened his mouth next to break the silence, "I love you," he then pecked her lightly on the lips.

…

Lila couldn't help but smile as she continued to walk down the corridors of CSI. Last night was awful, but today was much better. She was actually experiencing an emotion that many people desire. It was happiness.

Her cell phone rung, she pulled it out of the back pocket of her jeans, "Hello," her voice had a happy ring to it. She kinda liked it.

"_Lila, love, you sound happier than you have in years_!" a lump formed in her throat as the familiar English accent filled her ears.

"John," she paused, "What do you need from me?" she looked around the lab, hoping no one will listen in on her conversation, "Look, I already did what you asked me—."

'John' interrupted her before she had the chance to end her sentence_, "I need you_ _here,"_ there was a gunshot heard from the other end of the line, _"I need your help."_

She looked around once more, "John, I'm getting married in a few days, I can't risk it."

"_You're plane leaves in four hours."_

She shook her head, "John, no."

"_I'm hurt, Lila, I need help."_

Damn her career path.

Lila hit the end button on her phone in anger. John knew she was getting married and yet he calls her a few days beforehand. She needed to desperately shoot something. She then backed against a wall, fisted her hand into her hair and breathed in and out.

She then dug her hand through her pants pocket and pulled out the keys to her silver Audi. She stared at it in her hands before she closed her hand over it and walked back into the break room.

She tapped on the glass and smiled pleasantly as Eric got off the couch and came to her, "What do you need?" he smiled at her.

"You know how much I do not trust Ryan with my car," she handed him the keys, "Please take care of it."

He looked down at what was in his palms, "How do you affor-," she put her hand up to silence him.

"I make a lot of money on my side job."

Off to London she goes.

**I've had a lot of writer's block from this particular chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it. =)**

**Reviews are very nice =)**

**Leigha**


	45. FortyFour

**Forty-Four**

**Thanks everyone for all the great reviews =)**

**There's a little more E/C angst to warn you, also some slight R/L angst, then there's a make up. I'm leaving my E/C make up for later :P**

Ryan didn't know what to do. This seemed to be happening a lot, being in tough situations. Dr. Tara Price, M.E. was just found out to have been stealing prescription drugs from victims that inhabited parts of the morgue. He didn't know how she could steal from the dead. Someone who was as professional as she _was _should know better.

He shook his head and slammed his locker shut; he leaned against and sighed out loud. Rough week…rough year so far. The only thing that seemed to be working out for him at this very moment was his upcoming marriage to the woman he loves most.

Ryan then sat down on the bench, folding his hands in front of him, and then resting his head on his fingertips. He breathed in through his nose then out through his mouth.

"_Ryan Wolfe," he smiled at the young woman in front of him. She smiled up at him, outstretched her hand to him._

"_Lila Sharova," he was surprised when she returned with a firm shake. He looked down at her hand then back up to her eyes. To him, she had the most piercing gaze that he's ever seen in a long time. Beautiful dark brown orbs, "You don't seem to be from here," she stated simply._

_She wasn't from 'here' either. Her accent was Australian, not French._

"_Neither are you," she shifted her footing then smiled up at him._

_She then placed her hands on her hips, "You live in America."_

_He nodded, "Miami, Florida."_

_She smiled and he could almost swear he saw her eyes glimmer in this lighting, "I live in Edinburgh," he raised his eyebrows. _

_Maybe he'd been wrong about her accent._

Ryan jumped when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders, the arms held on tighter. The next thing he felt was warm breath on his ear, "Rough day?"

He turned to look at his fiancé and nodded, "Dr. Price-," she moved away from him and sat in front of him on the bench, he was about to continue when she held her hand up in front of him to silence him.

"She was arrested."

He looked at her in disbelief, "How did you know?"

Lila shrugged her shoulders, "I knew she was shady," she scooted closer to him, "I have to go," surprise flashed through his eyes, so close to the wedding?

"Where?" he wanted to protest. To tell her no!

She was standing now, hands on her hips, "England," she paused, "A friend needs my help," she couldn't form another sentence. Ryan held a hurt expression on his face, she wished he didn't have such, "I'll be back soon."

He massaged his temples. He was getting so tired of this. She's already been in England this month, she went a little over four times last month, she's almost never in Miami.

"You're never around," his voice was barely above a whisper.

"It cannot be helped," he paused, her eyes searching his, "My job-," he quickly moved, grasping her face in his hands. He noticed tears forming in her eyes. She didn't want to leave, "I'm sorry," she leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

She wanted to stay.

He cupped her chin, pulling it upwards to look into her eyes. The dim lighting made it harder for him to search for how she was feeling.

Then without thinking, he leaned down, grasping her lips in his. She was in shock; she had never expected him to initiate a kiss in public. She backed up slightly until her back his a nearby locker, he then moved his lips from hers, kissing down her jaw. She tilt her head back, exposing the soft skin of her neck to him. He sent sensual soft kisses and the occasional nip.

She gasped when his teeth scraped over the sensitive skin. Her arms found themselves wound around his neck, keeping him close to her. Lila then felt him un-tuck her button down from her pants, pulling it free so he could let his hands roam the creamy skin of her stomach. His finger dipped into her belly button, she reacted by her head hitting the lockers once more, sending a loud sound to echo through the room.

Lila felt Ryan's hands skim over her ribcage, then sliding down to where one of her 'battle scars' was. The one where Aleksandra stabbed her when she was in Russia, she whimpered at the sudden onset of emotions that ran through her.

She then moved her hands up and pushed Ryan forward, away from the lockers. Ryan then found himself unbuttoning two of her shirt buttons, exposing some of her bra to him. He then let his mouth travel lower, following where the material disappeared.

She continued to move forward with him. What they didn't expect was the bench to still be there.

Ryan fell back, Lila on top of him.

…

Calleigh waited for Eric to get home. Only a few hours ago was when he told her that the phone call he had received at the crime scene was his father. The emotions she had felt were nothing but betrayal. He _promised_ her he wouldn't keep anything from her. That them being in a relationship meant that they'd be open to each other.

She heard the front door open and shut quickly, a set of keys hit the end table, then she heard his footsteps coming towards the kitchen.

"Cal?" he called out.

She looked down at her hands, sighed, then back up, "I the kitchen," moments later he appeared in the doorframe, hands in his pockets. Tension was obviously in the air to the two.

He sighed, "Cal, I'm sorry."

"I'm fine."

"Are you really '_fine'_?" he didn't know why he said it like that. So harshly.

She leaned back in the chair, folding her arms across her chest, "Yes," she said simply. That gave him another reason to doubt that answer. She wasn't 'fine'. She was pissed.

"Eric, I'm sorry," she stood up from her chair, "I just _need_ you to stay away from _him_," she paused, "You don't know him."

He took a step closer to her, "Do you?"

She sighed and found herself looking around the room, "Eric, please, don't get hurt," he noticed her pleading eyes. She was serious, not that she wouldn't be when it came to the topic of his father, but it was almost heart-breaking to see her like this.

"Please."

He wanted to tell her he wouldn't. Honestly he wanted to tell her, but he was afraid that he'd break that promise; he wouldn't be able to live with that. Family was everything to him, his father like it or not was family.

And she was the love of his life.

He didn't know what to say or do.

"Calleigh," he stopped himself, "He's family!" he found himself bubbling over with anger with himself. How could he be so stupid? This was the woman he devoted his life for. The woman he nearly died for. The woman his 'sister' nearly died for.

"Calleigh, I love you," he stopped, "I will always love you."

"You just have to trust me," he made his way closer to her, grasping her hands in his, "Please, just trust me."

"I trust you Eric," her eyes searching his, "I don't trust _him_."

**This came out earlier than expected…I hope that's not a bad thing.**

**Please review =)**

**Leigha**


	46. FortyFive

**Forty-Five**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews =)**

**Came out early! Planned for this to come out sometime tomorrow.**

**Am I the only one who had a really crappy week or was it just me?**

**!!!*Caution**** * !!! E/C fluff NOT angst =) **

Lila walked along the streets of London with her hands tucked away in their pockets. She didn't care that it was raining, she didn't need an umbrella, and she wouldn't be on the street for long. John needed her. She wouldn't leave a fallen comrade out in the cold like that. It wasn't like her.

She stopped by a deserted apartment building, quickly unlatching the door and pushing it open. She took a hesitant step in; she had immediately felt the cold air hit her. Once the door had closed, she reached behind her, pulling out her gun, keeping it in front of her as she walked down the corridor.

The apartment had some rancid musty smell to it that made her want to puke.

Lila pushed the door in front of her open; it let out a loud creaking sound, making her stiffen subconsciously. When the door opened to her, she saw a body laying in the middle of the floor, with blood surrounding it. She immediately holstered her weapon and ran towards the body.

"John!" she shouted, hoping that he could somehow hear her.

Once she was over the body, examining the wound, she felt something hit the back of her head before she moved forward, head connecting with the bookcase with a thud before she immediately moved back.

Dark spots soon clouded her vision. She fought falling out of consciousness.

But it didn't work.

…

Calleigh slumped down on the towel next to Eric. Today was both of their days off; they planned on spending it at the beach. She had just walked around the beach, looking for beautiful shells that she could put on a random shelf somewhere in their home.

He however went swimming.

He looked over at her and smiled. She was watching him, must have be the glistening salt water running down his body. He shook his head then reached out and grabbed the cooler, opening it; he pulled out three sandwiches, two for him, one for Calleigh.

She smiled and took one from him; she then leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips before pulling away quickly. They didn't want to make a scene in front of a family orientated public place. After all, it was a Saturday and a couple of young children were running around making sand castles and burring each other. She smiled and remembered when they buried Speed when he was still in his work clothes _after_ he decided to not change and go for a swim that late July afternoon. He had fallen asleep and paid the price.

They took pictures, and kept them for blackmail.

She picked at the lettuce on her sandwich, "We need Ryan out here."

He coughed on sandwich and stared straight at her, "Why?"

She swallowed a small bite, "To burry him," she state it so simply, it could make anyone double over laughing. Not to mention the 'innocent face' she had.

"Or Travers," she continued, "Or both!"

He chuckled at her before taking another large bite from his sandwich, "We'll do that for his bachelor party."

"I won't be at the bachelor party."

He smirked at her, "Well too bad," she pretended to be angry with him and playfully slapped him. His smirk grew bigger as he laughed at her, then the next one actually caused pain, "Ow!"

Innocently once more, she smiled at him, "Oh I didn't hit you _that_ hard."

…

"I'm so sorry," the man apologized for the seventh time, "Terribly sorry."

Lila held her hand up to silence the man as she held an ice pack to the back of her head, "John, what the hell? Why did you even hit me?"

"I thought you were going to try to kill me."

She looked at him with a perplexed look, "Who's out to get you?"

He shook his head, "No one," he looked around, "Look, I was minding my own business, working hard for the chief when I heard someone bash the door in!" he paused, "I didn't know what to do, called you, then I took him down."

She shut her eyes, "Who is _he?"_

John shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, chief's sending out a rookie now," she nodded, "I'm sorry."

"I know, now shut up."

…

Calleigh showered quickly, toweled herself off, and then moved back into the living room to watch a movie with Eric. He wanted to watch the new James Bond movie that he never had time to see in theaters because of work.

She sat down by him and he immediately wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. She then rested her head on his shoulder and sighed contently. Calleigh felt Eric draw lazy circles on her bare arm before shifting so he could press a sweet kiss into her hair.

She smiled up at him and turned her attention to the TV in front of them. Both watched the colourful images move across the scene and the sound of Alicia Keys' 'Another Way to Die' played through Eric's loud speakers.

Tonight was going to be good, a night to themselves, no interruptions. No work, just them and James Bond. She held onto his hand tightly and she swore she could here him smile. The famous 'Delko' smile was most definitely playing out on his face at that moment.

Life was good.

…

Ryan was in bed, alone. He had spent about five minutes before pulling the blankets back until only the sheet would be covering him before he placed the decorative pillows from largest to smallest on the windowsill.

His OCD symptoms were worse now that Lila was gone.

He turned onto his side, face more in the pillow, "Come back safe, please," he had a bad feeling about this trip.

…

Lila walked into her hotel lobby. John followed her, staying behind her for a few steps. At dinner he'd been slightly…off. Not like him. It made her feel uneasy. Now in the hotel, he was focusing his attention on the chandelier in the middle of the ceiling.

"Night, John," she gave him a simple smile before she was about to head towards the elevator doors. As she reached for the button, he quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled it toward his face, "What the hell?" she tried to get away from him. His larger body moved closer to hers, boxing her in.

Lila felt his breath on her lips; she twisted her head to get away from him. She gasped when she felt his lips connect with hers. She didn't kiss back. She bit down hard, but that seemed to only fuel him more.

He hand both of her hands pinned down with one arm, the other was running down her side and up to cup her breast. He squeezed it; she bit him again hoping to get him away from her.

Then she pushed her head back into the wall, he then started kissing down her neck. She brought her head back down, jamming her head on his nose, breaking it. He pulled back holding it in his hands. Once her hands were free she pushed him away from her, he stumbled back.

"_Touch me again, and I will kill you."_

…

Eric stirred awake. Damn, he'd slept through the movie, again. Not seeing it because of work wasn't entirely true, on a Friday he and Ryan planned to watch it with a couple guys from homicide. Of course they all fell asleep twenty minutes into the movie.

Calleigh was asleep next to him, her body was almost molded onto his, and she didn't want to move. He smiled at her, savouring this moment would be great, but her back would bother her greatly in the morning. He sighed in content and carefully nudged her off him quickly before looping her arm around his neck.

He picked her up and carried her carefully to their bedroom. He laid her down on the bed, tucked her in. Momentarily he watched how this beautiful woman dreamed pleasant things.

Oh how life was beautiful.

**This was written rather quickly and I had no time to send it off to Erin for it to be proofread as I like to do. Please review =) (essential to life…like chocolate)**

**Leigha**


	47. FortySix

**Forty-Six**

**First of all, thank you all for the great reviews =)**

**Second of all, I'm completely pissed right now; my husband and I are now down to NO vehicles. I'm also using my laptop from college; it's a stupid Dell that runs at the speed of an upside down turtle trying to cross a road. **

**The upside to this story is, my laptop has low-jack, I'm thanking God for putting it in last January. **

**Another down note, my personal car should be ready by Friday, which is the only good news I've really gotten today, now my husband's is in the shop getting new windows, new paint job, new tire, etc.**

**On with the story. (Thanks to Erin [she's my cousin] this is up)**

Ryan felt as if someone was staring at the back of his head. It actually felt like that for the past few hours. Twenty minutes ago, Travers came in with a DNA sample from Valera; he wondered why he was even in that part of the lab. Travers also watched him intently, and it creeped him the hell out.

He tried to shrug it off as best as he could, he quickly reached for the light in the middle of the desk; his sleeve caught the edge of the coffee he had been drinking.

It fell over the edge of the desk….

Damn.

It shattered into millions of tiny fragments and pieces. Ryan couldn't help but wrinkle his nose in disgust. He then looked back down, the corner of his left eye twitched, then his right hand twitched for a second.

Where the hell was the vacuum?

Ryan walked out of the lab, he knew people were still watching him…he just knew it. He walked faster towards the storage closet hoping to get the perfect cleaning supplies that currently inhabited it.

Oh how everyone pleasantly watched him…

…

Eric was indeed watching Ryan; he was waiting for the perfect moment to 'kidnap' him for the bachelor party. There were also more than one reasons to why Eric was actually watching him…for one thing, it was creeping the mighty big bad Wolfe out. It was a win win situation.

He smiled to himself then turned his attention back to the computer screen in front of him. He reached out, switching it off. Soon he would kidnap Ryan, take him to the nearest strip club, and make sure he has a good time.

"Eric, what are you doing?" a familiar southern drawl was soon heard behind him.

Uh oh.

He turned around to face Calleigh; she had her hands on her hips, impatiently tapping her foot again the floor. He scratched the back of his head; her eyes were searching his, "Well?"

"Bachelor party," Calleigh's gaze softened, "Kidnapping Ryan."

Calleigh rolled her eyes, men sure did like to do these things to each other, she couldn't help but feel worry for Ryan, "Where?" she paused before holding her hand up, "Never mind, I don't want to know."

Eric grinned that cocky 'Eric Delko' smile, "Don't get hurt," she turned around to leave, "Don't hurt Ryan," she gripped the edge of the door, "Or Travers, he's still new."

Eric continued to smile, "Deal," he lowered his tone, "Only if you kiss me," Calleigh smiled, looked around and made sure no one was around to watch. Natalia wasn't there, she was…God knows where, but Valera was…

"Work…" Eric continued to get closer to her before he wrapped his arms around her hips, "Eric," she couldn't suppress a giggle. She watched him dip his head down, quickly catching her lips in his.

He pulled back quickly, "Good night, I'll see you in the morning," she smiled at him, silently telling him with her eyes that 'he must be careful'.

When she left, he put his plan in motion.

'Operation, kidnap the Wolfe'.

He thought it was fairly clever of a name.

…

Lila subconsciously rubbed her brow as the elevator door opened. She was greeted with a familiar corridor, a long one full of secrets. She stepped off the elevator and walked quickly down the way. Suddenly a door opened and a petite blond woman walked out of the door, when she saw Lila, her eyes lit up.

"Lila! It's been ages!" she moved towards her quickly and embraced her tightly, "Where on earth have you been?"

Lila smiled at her, "I'm getting married."

The woman nodded, "That's great, chief told everyone last week," Lila groaned, "Why are you in London?"

"John."

The woman shifted her footing, raising an eyebrow, "Why the hell would John Gates be calling you into London? He lost that authority two months ago when suspected of treason."

Lila gazed at the woman intently, "Emily, are you sure?"

Emily nodded, "Yes, he's been out of SIS for about three months now, but we don't know where he's gone?" Lila felt the blood drum through her ears, how could this have happened?

"Who do we suspect he's associated with?"

"Well the Russian mob of course," Emily stated as if it were plain obvious, "Tell me you haven't done any work for him," Lila didn't know what to say; she had truth to be told, she _killed_ someone for him…

"Why would you suspect him?"

Emily took a step closer, "He was in contact with Aleksandra Petrov, as well as Isaak," Emily's eyes searched hers, "You remember them right?"

Lila nodded, "Yeah, I killed them back in Russia…"

_Lila watched as Aleksandra staggered two steps back. Aleksandra reached up and wiped the fresh crimson blood from her mouth, she looked down at her hand and smiled, "Not bad."_

_The only marks on Lila were the scratches from Aleksandra's nails. Pure rage was fueling her right now…That rage gave Aleksandra the pleasure at attempting to kill her. Lila moved forward towards her enemy, she then felt Aleksandra grab her, pinning her arms behind her back, "But you're not that good."_

_Lila felt a warm liquid seep through her jacket. Pain came from her shoulder, complete utter pain. A ripping feeling, she felt as if daggers had just sliced her. She grit her teeth, she then felt hot breath on her ear, "I guess you're not so invincible after all."_

_And yet Aleksandra is dead._

Lila closed her eyes, trying to shake the memory. John had been her mentor, he had taught her everything she knows. How to fight, defensive driving, how to turn _anything_ around her into a powerful weapon against her enemy, how to use a gun, hand-to-hand combat, and most of all, to detect a liar, John of all these people?

"We don't know where he is, do you?"

"No, but I'll find him and I will kill him."

"_I will."_

…

Ryan was drunk.

He hasn't been this drunk since college…he hasn't had this much fun in a long time, at the very moment in time, he was surrounded by pretty women with hardly anything on. They had their hands on his chest, already had undone his tie, crunched up his tie, but he didn't mind, he was too drunk to care.

Life was good tonight.

He was getting married tomorrow night, at this time of two in the morning, he was enjoying himself, and God it felt good.

It felt too good to just _not_ get away.

**Please Review, Leigha (the unlucky *cold* Canadian)**


	48. FortySeven

**Forty-Seven**

**Thanks to everyone who sent all the great reviews! Like I have said numerous times (at least I think) they mean a whole lot.**

**I would have had this posted three days ago, but something came up.**

Eric rolled over in his bed and groaned. Light streamed in from the blinds that were partially open. Once more, he groaned at the light causing his headache to maximize by another three times. He then felt as if someone…flicked his shoulder?

"Get up!" he wanted to tell them to go away, "Eric," the voice became lower, more dangerous, "."

He rolled over slightly; there was Calleigh, one hand on her hip, the other on the drawstring to the blinds. She wouldn't dare, "I'm _not_ gonna ask again, get up," he buried his face back in the pillow.

"I'm calling in sick."

He heard the loud sound of the blinds being pulled up before light hit him instantly. He groaned this time out of pain; he scrunched his eyes shut and pulling a pillow over his head, "Cal."

"I told you to _not_ do this!"

His voice was muffled underneath the pillow, but he felt as if it still made its point, "You said to not get hurt, to not hurt Ryan or Travers because he's still new."

She didn't miss a beat, "Eric, you know what I mean when I said that, I was worried sick when you weren't home before twelve," she was now sitting on the edge of the bed, "I was worried."

He pulled his head slowly out from under the pillow, "I'm sorry Cal," she nodded. He was truthfully sorry, it wasn't like him to go out and get drunk like this.

Must have had a couple of strong mixed drinks.

That would do it.

"How's Ryan?"

The pillow once more muffled Eric's voice, "He's much worse."

"Fantastic."

…

Lila was currently looking for John Gates _before_ her wedding. She wanted to bring him down for messing with her, for making her work for him. He was her superior, or so she thought…therefore, she thought she _had_ to follow his orders.

Her phone rang on her personal phone, not many people knew the exact number except Ryan and the lab back in Miami. This call was definitely from England. Sighing to herself, she carefully pressed the 'accept' button and held it up to her ear.

"Sharova."

"Lila!" Emily sounded slightly more cheery since yesterday, "I've got great news!" there was a slight pause in her dialogue, "John isn't helping the mob!"

Lila wanted to scream. No _way _was that true! He was a dishonest little worm who needed to be taken down before he started a major **international** crisis or problem.

"Are you sure?"

Emily chuckled nervously, "Of course, we've known John for a long time, we would all know if he was doing something illegal," another pause, "Go home, Lila, I know what you're thinking, you want to talk to him, he's in his apartment doing legal things."

"Whatever you say," with that she pulled the phone from her ear and pressed the 'end' button. She was still however determined to take down that bug. Lately she's had a bad feeling with John. She trusted him because he saved her life two years ago from Aleksandra.

He was her mentor.

…

Ivan Sarnoff had escaped from prison. First he had been poisoned, then while he was en route to the nearest secure hospital, he had escaped, thank to a BMW Calleigh would like to add. Horatio was once again making it a mission to take him down and put him back where he belonged, Calleigh couldn't agree more.

That was all over now, Horatio had killed him to save Yelina.

But there was another whole conflict to this case.

Eric.

Alexander Sharova had somehow gotten Eric mixed up in this whole royal mess. She felt anger to the both of them, Eric for going against of what he's learned and helping his father do things that were most likely bad, and Sharova, for doing those certain illegal activities.

Currently know, Calleigh found herself waiting for Eric once more, this time he wasn't showing up. Her heart began to sink, what if something happened to him? His cell phone was off. The silver Audi that belonged to Lila was also MIA once more for the second time that day.

But then again, earlier she had seen it spin out of control after she shot at the vehicle.

Sighing once more, she continued to pace around the break room, rubbing her temples. This was all a dream, it wasn't real, and she didn't take two shots at Eric earlier that day. She's living a nightmare, she'll snap out of it eventually.

Then her phone rang.

She looked down at the caller ID.

**Horatio Caine**

She cautiously flipped open her cell phone and brought it to her ear. Her breath subconsciously caught in her throat because of what was told.

They'd found the Audi.

With Sharova in the car.

No Eric.

Calleigh didn't waste any time, she quickly moved out of the break room and headed towards the elevators towards the parking garage. She _had_ to get to that scene. She had to scrape every inch of it to make sure Eric was indeed there.

She had to know!

She had to know if he was alive!

**Sorry this is a shorter chapter, I'm not home right now and I won't be until Sunday, this was also rushed and I had trouble. On Monday afternoon, I had to take an emergency flight into the U.S. to help my father. He's fine, he just needs to be around family right now. **

**Please Review, they mean a whole lot!**

**Leigha**


	49. FortyEight

**Forty-Eight**

**Thank everyone to all the great reviews, I'm sorry to say I am stuck in Texas longer than I would like to, earlier today I was supposed to leave on Saturday, now it's been prolonged to next Wednesday.**

**Oh! I almost forgot, John Gates first appeared in Forty-Two actually, if you go back and look at it, we well...see him.**

Calleigh's heart thudded against her chest as she tightened her grip on the steering wheel in front of her. She currently found herself racing the exact scene where Eric was last scene. She had to know if it really was the car she shot at, if he would be fine. She tried to shake all angry thoughts out of her head. She wanted to have a positive outlook on this; she did not want to think negative. Eric kept positive when she was in the hospital for smoke inhalation.

He was also with her throughout that period.

She wanted to scream right there. She wanted to yell out to the world. Eric stayed by her almost the entire time she was in the hospital. He even snuck her some more of those mouthwatering chocolate truffles that he had given her two weeks prior.

But yet she felt as if she failed him.

She was not there when he needed her most. He needed her greatly, he needed her trust. Calleigh did not give it to him. Instead she told him her opinion and hoped that he would just not help his family.

Once she reached the scene, she felt as if she was suffocating once more in a thick sheet of dread. She wanted to search the everglades high and low, in every mucky part of water she wanted to look for him in hopes she would find him.

Better yet, him in the break room nursing a hot cup of his delicious Café Cubano.

Or in their bed, ready for her.

"Please be okay."

"_I will __always __love you," was exactly what she told him before she was nearly killed by the mob back in Washington, those words still were swirling around her brain…of her memories of him._

…

Lila shifted in her seat. Then she shifted again. She could not get comfortable, no one really could when you were sandwiched between two stern business men in their mid forties to early fifties. She continued to fidget, hoping that they would not tell her to stop because she was interrupting their crossword puzzles and 'typing up reports'.

The one by the window seat already gave her the 'look'. She returned him the look, biting her tongue before asking him why he was not in first class. Yeah, her tendency to speak her mind gets her in trouble more than she would like, or anyone for that matter.

"Will you stop?" the man with the crossword puzzle asked her.

She looked over at him innocently, "I'm sorry," once more, she had to bite her tongue to not come up with a witty retort that could easily make her have an even more uncomfortable flight home.

After all, she had four more hours with the two men in the monkey suits.

…

Calleigh sat in the Hummer. Both of her hands were still clasped onto the steering wheel, staring in front of her. To anyone looking in, they would say she was in a type of trance that no one could break.

She felt numb.

There had been so much blood on both Sharova and in the car. Eric was injured seriously; she was the cause of it. She killed him. She did it, she's the murderer, and she's the one who should be taken down. Calleigh felt as if she should be punished, that she should have her badge and gun taken from her. She should go to prison for his death.

A tap on the glass startled her. She turned to her left and saw Horatio standing by the door. He motioned for her to put the window down, she obliged. Nervously, she bit her lip, hoping that he would not notice the fresh salty tears that flowed down her now rosy cheeks. Calleigh cleared her throat, wanting for her to seem 'fine' for him. She wanted to appear strong in front of everyone.

Even though it seemed humanly impossible to pretend that you are fine when the man you love is dead.

"Calleigh," he paused, he did not know where he wanted to go with his, he had not wanted to upset her more than she already was, "Do you know anything about this?" he did knew of their relationship, and even before that they were the closest friends and he would be open and honest with her. Vice versa.

She wanted to scream; she wanted everything to just go back to normal. Even before Eric knew of Sharova...before _them._ She would rather not be in a relationship with him over him dead. Then she could still see him and still love him from a distance. Who knows, maybe a relationship would have still worked out.

Probably.

"Calleigh?"

She bit her lip once more, a nervous habit, then she nodded, "Yes, I suspected he could be involved in something like this," her breath hitched in her throat. Just her saying so made it more realistic and painful. Horatio nodded, he felt deep amount of pity for Calleigh, and no one should have to go through this.

"We'll find him," the question was…if they would find him alive.

"_We have to…"_

Horatio nodded towards her, putting his sunglasses back on before moving back towards his Hummer, one hand on his hip the whole time. Calleigh gazed after him briefly before she put the window up, started the engine, and drove home in silence. From the on, everything was automatic. She would stop at traffic signals like any other good person of Miami, not drive like a mad woman, and going back to the lab.

That night she took cover in the ballistics lab, not wanting to go to their home.

…

Lila opened the door to Natalia's apartment with the key that was given her a few days earlier. She was getting married tomorrow evening; she hadn't wanted to see Ryan in the morning for it would be considered 'bad luck'. She shrugged off her coat and opened the closet near the door.

"Nat?" she called out.

Suddenly Natalia came out of the living room, she had been watching 'The Marrying Kind', personally Lila hated that show, "Oh thank God you're okay."

"What happened?"

"Eric's gone."

…

Sadness held over Horatio's eyes as he looked in front of him. He saw Calleigh lying on the floor of her lab, one of Eric's extra shirts propped under her head as a makeshift pillow. Calleigh was also in a fetal position. A lump in his throat formed as he forced his eyes away from her.

Horatio looked over his shoulder before he turned and left, he too could not think straight for the great loss for Eric. But he had a hunch, Calleigh probably did too, Eric was probably alive somewhere.

But the question was, where?

**I wonder if CBS will make up some sort of game like 'Where's Waldo?' instead entitled as 'Where's Eric?'**

***I did a completely bonehead thing when updating this, I missed the last bit. **

**Reviews are definitely welcome. =)**


	50. FortyNine

**Forty-Nine**

**Thanks for all the great reviews for the last chapter!**

**I'm sorry for a delay, things got hectic, I found myself on the northeast US and well, I'm not there anymore, or in Canada. I'm not even in North America! I am very sleep deprived, as it is around 3 AM where I am.**

Lila smoothed her hands down her long white dress and looked at herself in the mirror. She did not see herself, she saw a completely different woman. It was not everyday that she wore a dress like this, or for an occasion such as this. She moved her hands up and fiddled with her hair for a brief second, the long dark curls had been piled up on top of her head in an elegant bun with the occasional crystal-like-flecks in her hair. Tied into the bun, was a veil, it was both long and glittering in the lighting.

"You look beautiful Lila!" Natalia smiled at her and motioned for her to turn around, "Ryan is one lucky man," Lila smiled slightly and looked down at the dress in her hands.

"I love him," she looked back up at the woman in front of her, "I really do."

She turned her head to the woman on the chair. Calleigh. She wore a beautiful long green dress. Perfectly appropriate for a wedding. Her gloomy mood was the only thing that made everything…not so perfect.

Just that second Alexx walked into the room holding another handful of make up. Lila wanted to do one thing: Protest. Alexx, and Natalia had already been fussing over her appearance. Valera did for a second until Lila barked at her. Really, who had to fuss over one person?

"Alexx, no."

The older woman held up her hand, stopping the younger woman, "Hush, this is my baby's wedding too, his soon-to-be wife has to look her best," Lila continued to protest.

They didn't notice Calleigh get up and walk out of the room.

…

She found herself walking down the corridor, her fingers delicately tracing random patterns on the walls as she passed them. She breathed in air and let it out and continued down the corridor. Calleigh stopped in front of a door and pushed it open, a fresh scent of flowers, and roses among them, flooded into her senses.

Everything looked perfect, expensive. There was a lot of white gracing the spacious room; a lot of the decorations were accented in a way that she never knew existed. Her eyes continued to scan around the room when a slight cough interrupted her. Turning she saw Horatio standing there, a solemn look in his eyes.

"Calleigh," he hesitated, "How are you?"

She wanted to tell him her trademark answer, but with the façade that her face showed, it would not prevail. He would see through her smokescreen and know about how much emotional pain she felt about the sudden loss of her lover. But she fought. Calleigh fought the tears that were pricking the corners of her eyes and threatening to flow down her cheeks.

"Really," he said once more.

She opened her mouth then closed it again, taking in another deep breath, "I could be better," she replied quickly. Truth to be told that was her real answer. In reality, everything could be better. Eric could be here on his friend's and sister's wedding, _but_ he had to go off and help the man he could call his 'father'. A father is someone who takes on the responsibility, not thirty-four years later.

Horatio nodded acknowledging her truthful answer, "We will never stop," she nodded and turned her attention back to the altar. The tears were once more threatening to flow.

"_Eric, where are you?"_ she whispered ever so lightly, _"Come back to me…"_

…

"Can I have some time alone?"

Lila looked over at the woman surrounding her in a semi circle. All happy and joyous of the thought of one of their own getting married, must have not happened often, "Please?" she gave them a white smile.

Alexx nodded, "Sure honey, ten minutes."

Lila nodded to the other woman and waved her hand in her direction. As soon as the doors closed, she turned and faced herself in the mirror, and then she looked over at the table with a pen and paper on top of it. Her vision focused solely on said writing instruments.

Slowly she moved towards them, she reached out and picked up the pen, subconsciously biting her lip before she brought the pen down. She hesitated once the tip of the pen hit the paper.

She then began to write.

Once she was done, she took a deep breath and walked back over to the mirror where she was before. One last glance and she pulled the veil down over her face. Everything was going by slowly, anxiety rose in her veins making her nervous.

This was it.

…

Ryan painfully waited at the altar. Nervously fiddling with his fingers and he stood up straight. He was also currently fighting the urge to rock back and forth. That probably would not look good on their wedding video.

Slowly he looked back over his shoulder at Horatio who gave him a reassuring smile, he smiled uneasily back before turning back to face the big doors at the end of the church.

…

Lila moved through the corridor, heading towards the large doors. She smiled at everyone around her, prepared herself to go in. Things were going to change after she went through that door, for the best of things.

No less they would all have to face the consequences of their lives, their actions would all make it clear that day.

From this day forward, everything will be tested of her.

…

Ryan watched her walk down the aisle slowly, patiently. Every step and second was going by agonizingly slowly. He rolled his shoulders back before relaxing once more. Lila now stood in front of him, smiling at him uneasily.

Then the ceremony started.

…

Calleigh did not stay in the ceremony, she currently found herself walking in the beautifully decorated courtyard outside the church. Aimlessly she continued to walk, her heels being held in her small hands as her feet felt the wet dewy water droplets come off the freshly manicured grass and absorbed into her skin. She paused and inhaled the scent of the grass before she lay down on the grass on her back.

She looked up before her. Eric was under the same sky as her, watching the same sun. They were all connected no matter what. Calleigh was _sure_ that he was alive. Certain. She would know if he were dead, he was survivor, it's what he did, survive the unthinkable.

"Come back," she continued to look at the clouds that hovered.

Then she drifted off slightly.

Peacefully.

…

"I do," where the next words spoken out of Ryan's mouth that brought Lila's attention back to his eyes.

Then all attention was turned to her, she got tunnel vision, and she gripped her flower arrangement tighter. Everything was happening so fast. She looked back at Ryan, he was so important to her.

Everything was quiet, no one was speaking, and everyone was looking at her, taking in her hesitance. She looked down and back up.

"Ryan…"

Everyone gasped.

"_I'm so sorry."_

Flowers fell leaving petals on the floor surrounding them.

Tears flowed down a set of hazel eyes and dark brown.

Everything was slow.

Everything was wrong.

**Plot twisting cliff hanger?**

**Reviews are always nice =)**


	51. Fifty

**Fifty**

**Thanks for all the great reviews =)**

**Ahhh, the big 50 (technically 51 but you know what I mean) I'm still wondering when this will be done, I haven't put a clock on it. **

Ryan traced his fingers on the cool mahogany table, observing the beautiful carvings in the side of it. He let his fingertips slide over it, taking in its smooth surface. Closing his eyes, he breathed in his nose then out his mouth. He looked back down once more; a single piece of paper lay upon it, his name neatly scribbled on it. Lila's handwriting. Shutting his eyes once more and bringing his hand up to his face to wipe away another stray tear, he remembered her face. The sudden look of alarm as she opened her mouth, the way his heart stopped.

The pain right then and there had nearly killed him alone. He had never felt so much emotional pain in his life; it was unusual, not right, and just not normal. He did not even feel like this when he thought she was dead, he was sure that was unwilling, since it was called a murder, it made him confused and question everything until he partially came to accept the truth.

All that logic melted away when he saw her step off that plane with Horatio, Calleigh, and Eric.

His fingers grasped around the paper as he picked it up and held it to the light. He wasn't reading it; his vision was too blurred from the excess tears. He had fought to not let them go, he could not help it, he tried not to let anyone how vulnerable he was feeling, the reason why he left.

He was now trying to find out _why_ the hell she would do this.

'_Ryan,_

_I'm sorry,'_ there was a slight tear stain smearing the ink right there, smudging the 'sorry', '_I never meant for it to be like this, but my days are numbered, I'm doing this for your own good._

_Be safe,_

_And I'll always love you'_

He shuddered and choked back a sob. Placing his hand back up to his mouth to keep his mouth somewhat closed as he let out a violent shudder once more.

Looking back down at the paper in his shaking hand, he realized there was another tearstain, along with excess ink buildup before she wrote the last line.

She was gone.

…

Calleigh lay down on her bed, a glass of red wine in her hand. Her back rested on the headboard as she lightly fingered the glass. Eric was still out there, she knew it. She then looked down and swirled the glass around, focusing on it.

She wiggled slightly on the bed, readjusting her black sweater before she reached for the magazine on the end table. She only wanted to occupy every second in high hopes to forget about everything that has happened over the past couple of days. Nothing seemed to be right anymore, everything seemed to be chaotic.

Lila was gone and so was Eric. She and Ryan were both inching closer and closer to rock bottom quite rapidly. For them, things could not get any worse, it seemed.

Calleigh then flung her magazine away from her, setting her wine glass down on the table and bringing her hand to her lips, lightly trailing her fingers over her lower lip. Tears next pricked her eyes, almost like stabbing daggers. She removed her hand and bit her lip, trying harder to fight the crystal miniature spheres that threatened to leave her now dull green eyes.

The back of her head hit the headboard once more, she gazed up at the ceiling. It was what she did when she got home from Russia, the miscarriage still fresh in her mind at that point. She remembered staring at this one specific spot for almost hours of the night, then she would listen to Eric's light snoring, slowly pulling her into a deep sleep like a lullaby, her own personal one.

Dread filled her next, what if she had put more effort in keeping him away from his father? Than what would they be doing now, what would she be doing? She knew one thing for sure; she wouldn't be feeling helpless and powerless as every second passed.

Then the shrill ring of her cell phone interrupted her thoughts. She fixed her posture on her bed, listening for a second and debating internally whether she should answer it. Then it clicked, what if it was Horatio calling her to tell her they found Eric? That he was alive or dead?

She moved off the bed, running towards the kitchen in high hopes of finding that damn phone. She nearly slipped on the tile floor before she reached across for the phone. As soon as she grabbed it, the ringing ceased. She pulled it closer to her and flipped it open.

_1 missed call: Horatio C._

She pressed the call button before bringing it up to her ear. Sure enough, Horatio's voice filled her ears. Only one thing stuck in her mind '_**We've found him.'**_

The phone dropped from her hands, the screen cracked at the contact with the floor. She stared at the wall for a few milliseconds before she ran towards the door. They found him alive, the million-dollar question was:

How long was he going to stay like that?

…

She pushed the doors open to Dade-General's ER, in high hopes to see a familiar face. Wish granted. In front of her was Dr. Alexx Woods, their former M.E. waiting for her arrival to brief her on Eric's condition. Alexx turned to look at Calleigh, worry flashing through her eyes before she moved towards the younger blonde woman.

"Is he going to be okay?" her voice sounded hysterical, erratic, just plain nervous.

Alexx didn't say anything, she looked down, her eyes next searching Calleigh's pained orbs, "Calleigh honey," a lump formed in the blonde's throat, "We don't know if he'll even make it there's a lot of swelling," Calleigh did not want to hear it. She had come to the E.R. expecting the worst and she was now sure she was going to get it.

"Oh god," was the only thing she could muster as she brought her hand up to her face, "Can you do anything? Please tell me if you can," her voice was high pitched, "How bad is it?"

Alexx's expression was still grave and unsure of what to tell the emotionally unstable woman who she knew to be a strong person on a daily basis, "Eric's in a coma," there was a slight beat, "He may not wake up."

Calleigh froze, her eyes unmoving as she stared at nothing, the busy buzz of the E.R. and the machines now unheard by her. Now nothing mattered to her, if the love of her life was going to die, than what would she do? How could she cope?

"No," it was barely a whisper.

**Yes, the fairly famous angst driven chapters are back, sorry! I just can't help it sometimes.**

**Reviews are highly appreciated =) We writers thrive on them, it's usually what keeps a story going ;)**


	52. FiftyOne

***Warning, contains spoilers for Season 8 (slightly tweaked them a bit)**

**Thank everyone for all the great reviews, I got this one out sooner than last (I think) And now I am FINALLY back in Canada! Now to fill out paperwork…**

**Fifty-One**

Horatio straightened his jacket before letting his hands rest on his hips. He gazed into the window, watching the petite blonde woman lay her head on Eric's arm, running her fingertips lightly over his arm hoping he would wake up any moment and embrace her. Horatio watched her head turn, the sudden sight of runny tears down her cheeks made his heart skip a beat in his chest, it's been a long time since he's seen her in this much pain.

He gazed down at the floor, his own heart breaking out of sympathy. Everything was complicated, his CSI's lives were falling apart, soon nothing would be keeping them alive, and their love for another is what drives them to how they are now. Having it uncertain whether Eric would live and Lila missing made everything more difficult in multiple ways.

He could only pray that everything would be okay…

…

Her hair was fanned across his arm as she traced her fingers lightly over his rough skin. Her skin touching his sent tingles up her through her fingers extending up her arm, she shut her eyes and inhaled. The scent of the sanitary hospital filled her nostrils. She unconsciously wrinkled her nose and kept her head on Eric's arm. She then moved her hand down and wrapped it around his, giving him a squeeze, hoping he would return it. No luck. She turned her head slightly, another tear fought its way through, she lost, and it flowed down her already tear-stained cheeks.

"Eric, please come back to me," her voice was only a whisper, a plea for him to wake up. Oh how she desired to see his chocolaty brown eyes once more, to have his arms wrapped around her, holding her to keep her safe, "Please," she once more had to fight.

She lost.

Calleigh pressed her face even more into Eric's arm, hoping not to let anyone see her crying. She already knew Horatio was there, most likely Alexx could easily see it as well if she were to come and check on him.

She was afraid…if by some reason Stetler came by, get some information like he does, he could see her like this, in a more 'intimate' seating position with a fallen colleague. Horatio would no doubt cover for her, but Stetler would try everything in his power to get her off the team saying she can't work well with him. It would be worse now since Stetler had already caught them on their morning after a few months back.

Sighing she brought herself to sit back up, still clutching onto his hand. Her reddened eyes now searched his, to see if they would open, say something 'cute' or 'Delkoish' in a certain situation like this, or maybe a comment about snoring, something like that she had so dearly missed from him.

A tap on the window caused her to turn her attention to it, Alexx stood outside, a concerned look on her face. Calleigh subconsciously chewed the corner of her mouth and brought herself to stand up and headed towards the door. Reaching out for the handle, she felt her arm shake; her hand wrapped around and pulled it open. She closed it lightly, making sure it would not make a sound in case Eric was really just sleeping…he looked like it.

Pain was evident in the former M.E.'s eyes, she came with bad news, "He needs surgery," Calleigh wanted to put her head back and laugh, laugh at God who was making things hard for her, making things so complicated, "The swelling is primarily around the bullet fragments," she heard a ringing noise, it was going throughout her ears. Alexx had just said surgery…brain surgery?

"Are you talking about brain surgery?" she heard her voice become more high pitched as it shook slightly, "No, he doesn't need it, he'll just wake up on his own!" she put her hand up to her mouth, covering the slight quiver it had, "He's going to be fine!" She looked up; both Horatio and Alexx were looking at her sympathetically.

"Calleigh, baby, he put _you_ in charge," Calleigh shook her head in protest. No way he would do that, have her rebuild a gun in a matter of minutes but do not but her under this much pressure! The life of Eric now rested on her shoulders.

She sighed, looked down before bringing her head up to look to a random spot on a wall. This was so unreal, this didn't happen to normal people, "She needs more time," she heard Horatio say to Alexx.

"There is no more time!" Emotion was evident in her voice, "We need to operate now or else _**Eric**_ will _**die**_!"

Calleigh desperately looked up towards Horatio, "What do I do," she paused, "God, Horatio, what should I do?"

Horatio's eyes remained sympathetic; seconds were going by so slowly, "What would Eric want you to do?"

She felt as if she were being suffocated, like the world was closing in on her. Why? Why does this have to happen? Shutting her eyes, she gently rubbed her temples, sounds became amplified, a ringing of a cell phone and the gentle moving feet of nurses and random recuperating patients. The cell phone continued to ring.

"Yeah," she heard Horatio's voice, "I'll be right there," there was another pause, "Don't say anything to them Mr. Wolfe."

…

Ryan waited for Horatio to arrive at his apartment. Just a couple of seconds ago he had walked into his house to find two men sitting on his sofa, that was an extremely unusual sight. He didn't even know the men. The large muscular bald one had gotten up and flashed a badge. He had sounded English as he spoke; Ryan wasn't in the mood to listen to him.

The lanky one, stayed quiet, almost as if he was grieving.

The door opened and Horatio entered, it paid off to live by Dade General. Horatio took in both of the strange men in his CSI's apartment. The older man took his badge, only this time did Ryan listen to his name.

"Agent Richard Brown, SIS."

"Lieutenant Horatio Caine, Miami CSI."

"We know who you are," the younger agent behind Brown spoke, "We don't need any clarification," both men sounded English.

Agent Brown flashed a disapproving look towards the younger agent, "And this is Agent Walker."

"Why are you here," it wasn't a question on Ryan's part, he wanted to know why the SIS was in his apartment, had Lila gone off and done something illegal? He didn't see why they had to be involved, a small woman like Lila probably could do _that much_ damage…could she?

Walker stood up to his full height, almost like a test to Ryan, "We're here looking for Agent Sharova," there was a slight pause as he smirked, "For the murder of Agent Gates."

_Detective John Gates, the man who told him __**she **__was dead._

"Where is she, tell us now," Brown demanded, taking a step closer to Horatio.

Ryan shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine."

**I have ****finally**** said what Lila's 'other job' is. Phew, took me a bit.**

**Please Review =)**


	53. FiftyTwo

**Fifty-Two**

**Thanks to all who reviewed =)**

**I had issues writing this one, I was very rushed, I do hope it turned out well.**

Ryan wanted all of this to end. All of it. Here in front of him were two men from the UK that absolutely at this very moment despised Lila. To his left was Horatio, standing by the window, refusing to leave. The lieutenant was probably afraid that if he left, the two agents could possibly do something to his CSI, but one was never really sure.

"Where is Agent Sharova?" Walker's hands were placed firmly on his hips, "Tell us now, and we'll leave," Brown casted a glance towards the younger more determined agent, "We have ways of finding out, and we'll use every resource on this earth."

Ryan wanted to gulp, sure he was in a lot of sticky situations but _never_ in his entire life has he experienced this, being questioned about a girl friend that is now on the run from murder charges. Great, Lila was a fugitive and probably a newly alerted threat to national security. Life was just great.

Horatio stepped forward slightly, "I'm afraid Mister Wolfe already told you two that he does not know where Miss Sharova is."

Walker came up to Horatio, challenging him, "That's bull shit, and you know it," his voice was low, dangerous. The man then turned back to Brown, "They're holding out on us, I can tell," Horatio shook his head and raised his eyebrows. He was not lying; he wouldn't do that in a situation like this, now was just not the time.

"Walker, calm down," Brown held his hand out slightly as he was now leaning against the wall, "My sincere apologies, Lieutenant, he's young."

"I understand," he flashed a quick look towards Ryan, "Mister Wolfe is telling the truth, we do not know where _your_ agent is, we haven't seen her in a couple of days," Brown nodded and turned to Walker, her was on the verge of bursting out another mouthful of retorts to Horatio's last statement. The younger agent shut his mouth from the look of his superior's face.

Brown moved towards Horatio, holding out his hand, "Very well Lieutenant," his voice too got dangerous, "But if we find out you're holding out on valuable information, we won't be so nice," Horatio gave him a firm shake of the hand.

"Agreed."

Walker snorted and stormed out of the apartment, Brown said another apology before he followed after him. Then Horatio turned towards Ryan and placed his hands on his hips in a signature pose, cocked his head out towards the window watching the two men leave in a silver Mercedes.

"Horatio I-."

"Mister Wolfe, you do realize that your fiancé will soon be a threat to," there was a slight hesitance, "National security."

"I don't understand why," Ryan shook his head; he was trying to clear his head. Three years ago he _never_ would have thought of Lila like that. Then she was gentle, happy, and sweet.

"She killed innocent people," Ryan gazed up at Horatio as if he had said something foreign, "It was an accident but Walker and Brown are pinning those murders on her," he paused, "And Agent Gates, they have evidence of her threatening to kill him," he took in another breath and his saddened eyes gazed at Ryan, "They want to give her the death penalty."

There was another pause, "Lila confided in me last week about killing three people by accident, Gates told her too, she thought he was her superior, that's why she did it," Ryan was dazed, his fiancé spoke to Horatio about her problems and not him?

"She never told me about Gates."

Ryan looked down at his fingers, "H, where is she now?"

"I haven't the slightest idea Mister Wolfe, I haven't the slightest idea."

…

Calleigh waited for Alexx to enter his room once more. She nervously found herself drumming her fingers on the side of her leg subconsciously, eyes taking their turns on Eric before training on the clock by the door. Alexx had told her she'd be back at a certain time, so far she hadn't come back, this worried her greatly. What if Eric's medical case had been pushed back? They wouldn't do that would they? She knew Alexx wouldn't let that happen.

Despite the anticipation for Alexx's return, Calleigh couldn't help but jump at the sound of the door opening. The older woman looked over at Eric solemnly, "Calleigh, honey, it's now or never," she was right. She was always right about these things.

Calleigh chewed on her bottom lip and nodded, her voice was going to be barely audible, she knew it, "Yes, I consent," her lip trembled; tears pricked her eyes like daggers.

Alexx nodded and pulled the clipboard she'd left in the room the last time she checked on him before handing it over to Calleigh. She took a pen from her front pocket, clicked it, and then handed it over to the blonde woman. Calleigh's shaky hand took it hesitantly.

She nervously read over it quickly, chewing her lip still. Blood was now pounding in her ears. The love of her life was now on his deathbed, now she had to make a hasty decision that could cost him his life. She would have to live with that forever.

She scribbled her signature at the end; Alexx took it gently before moving towards Calleigh, the older woman held onto the younger woman for what seemed like hours as she cried. Alexx herself felt a stray tear run down her cheeks. She's seen a lot of emotional cases, but none with this level of intensity. Eric and Calleigh were two of her best friends. She could possibly be ending both of their lives, but this was his only shot at life.

One shot, not another.

Eric must have had _really_ good karma to get this far.

"He'll be okay, he has to be," Alexx heard Calleigh hear as she walked out of the room, "He has to be…"

…

The panels of the dock creaked under her feet as she moved down the long narrow passage. The fresh smell and taste of salt water and the hot sun beating down on the back of her neck invaded three of her senses. The petite woman now gripped a large bottle of sun tan lotion, she flipped open the cap and squeezed it onto her fingertip and brought it up to her face. She placed it underneath her eyes.

The Gulf of Mexico was a hot place, especially on a sunny day.

Also having an entire agency looking out for you just made it even hotter.

She walked to the edge and lowered herself down, sitting down and letting her feet now dangle over the edge. She breathed in the salty smell once more and peeled the hat off her head before running a hand through her now greasy dark brown locks. She wrinkled her nose at the feeling.

Every day she's been telling herself she'll be okay, but she always wonders how the next day will turn out for her…

"Señorita," a voice was heard form behind her, "Now is a good time to leave," Lila turned to look over her shoulder and met the brown eyes of a handsome man. His name was Steven Smith, he was from the U.S. but has been living in Cuba for reasons she's not sure of.

"Of course," she knew her voice was softer than she would have liked, "I'll be over there soon."

"Hurry up, Claire."

"Sure," she looked back over the ocean, hoping Ryan was all right.

Everyone was not fine.

**I've had slight writers block :/ That's not too common with me when it comes to this. Yes, calling Lila Claire was deliberate, we'll find out soon. **


	54. FiftyThree

**Fifty-Three**

**Thank you for all the great reviews =)**

**I honestly have no idea how much longer this monster will be, I enjoy writing it, again all I know it could be 100 parts or less. Hopefully less! **

Calleigh fisted her hair in her palms, squeezing the locks subconsciously as she paced along the hospital corridor. She stopped for a couple of seconds and breathed in the air, the air that smelled of anesthetics causing her mind to fear for the worst. She let out the air through her mouth and turned towards the clock now resting on the wall. Time, they were running out of time, that's just what she wanted! More time to think things through.

She turned her head sharply in the direction of a door swinging open then shut. A nurse walked out towards the station further along the corridor. Nothing was evident on her face, nothing telling Calleigh what Eric's fate was. Sighing once more, she found her legs carrying her towards the nurse in pale yellow scrubs. Her heart thudded in her chest once more as it had earlier; she smoothed her shirt at its end and bit her lip momentarily before snapping herself out of it. She composed herself before she had found the courage to open her mouth to say something to the nurse.

"Excuse me, bu-," the nurse turned to look at her, holding her hand up.

"You're a friend of Dr. Woods, aren't you?" Calleigh nodded slightly, a few blonde locks falling from their place behind her ear and into her face, "Follow me, she told me you'd need a cup of coffee," Calleigh didn't follow. She did not want coffee, she wanted to know how Eric was doing and she wanted that information **now.**

"No," the words escaped her mouth before she even had a chance to stop them, "No," she repeated, this time shaking her head making it clear that she did not want any coffee, "I **need** to know how Eric is doing," she took a step closer.

The woman shook her head, "I'm sorry Miss-"

"_CSI_ Duquesne," Calleigh corrected her almost automatically, "Please just tell me how he's doing."

Once more, the nurse shook her head, "I'm sorry, but Officer Delko is still in sur-," Calleigh moved closer to the woman, she was sick and tired of hearing about how he was still in surgery, that much she knew. She needed to know if she made the right choice in signing those forms.

"_Please…"_ her voice was no more than a soft whisper, making her seem so small. Then around her, everything slowed down once more, her vision now focused on the nurse in front of her, "I love him," tears formed in her eyes, mostly in realization that she had not told him that on account of being ushered out of the room quickly by Alexx and other staff members.

This caused the nurse to freeze up.

"Please, just…" she paused, "_Professional to professional."_

…

Lila woke to an odd feeling. One that made her feel as if she was being watched, making her feel uneasy. She turned over from the blankets that she was currently laying on on the floor and rubbed her brow, yawning slightly in the process. Then a creaking noise was heard, someone was on top of the boat. Footsteps slightly too heavy for them to belong to Steve.

Jerking up, she moved towards the shadows in a nearby corner. Once reaching the wall, she used her hand to search for any kind of weapon. She needed to fight back, especially if they were British Agents. She let out a sigh of relief when her hand grazed her Glock pistol. Gripping it firmly in her hand she waited.

Soon a flashlight beam and footsteps were leading down to where she was, she took in a breath and stubbornly refused to move any part of her body. His head was turned to her, but she could make out his appearance. Brown hair, probably young, muscular and most of all, Special Agent Walker, she leaned her head against the wall softly, few strands of dark hair falling into her face.

Walker turned and looked up the staircase before turning around to scan the room for any suspicious activity, the light following his every turn, "Brown! I think I might have found something," he the kneeled down and grasped her cap, "Yeah, she's been here all right," she could see the light glimmer off his smile.

Soon another light was seen followed by steps before Brown appeared before her, "She's close," Lila closed her eyes and drew in a silent breath carefully. When she opened her eyes, she noticed Walker pull out a pistol, almost identical to hers, "Walker, no!" a loud shot resonated through the cabin as a shot pierced through Brown's body. He fell with a loud thump, clutching his stomach in the process.

Lila jumped out of the shadows, keeping her gun close. Walker heard her and turned and smirked, "Well well well, if it isn't 'little miss perfect' all alone, what ever shall we do?" Lila gripped the pistol tighter as she aimed it right towards his left shoulder, "I bet you're gonna shoot me now, aren't you?"

"I've been thinking about it," she deadpanned.

Walker held up his hands in defeat, "All right, all right, no need to get all fussy," he grinned cynically once more, "But I'm sure you'd be interested in the whereabouts of your fiancé," he paused, "that is, if you still love him.

She lowered her weapon, eyes searching his momentarily, "What the hell did you do?"

"You can say that it's nothing more than a little game called revenge," she cocked the pistol, keeping it aimed at him directly, "I have to warn you, it's not a game that Gates is willing to lose."

"He's alive?"

"What? You actually though he was dead?" he laughed once more, "My God! You really aren't as smart as they give you credit for! You _would __**never**_ kill anyone unless you had to!" he threw his head back and circulated around Brown's body, making Lila feel at unease, "Those 'innocent people' you killed were no more than people that you pissed off in your life time who wanted you to die a miserable painful death, but I tricked them, set them up ever so nicely so you would kill them."

He stepped forward, smiling even brighter, "It was so much…fun."

He then fired a shot.

She fell.

…

She sat down by his bedside, running her palms lightly over his arms, mindful of the IV in his arm. She looked over at his bandage now wrapped around his head, it was a miracle that he was alive, it would be another one if he were to awaken any time soon. Calleigh leaned forward and brought his hand to her lips, she pressed a soft and loving kiss on his knuckle before pulling back, biting her lip and chewing on it softly.

"Wake up," she looked down at his hand, watching the different patterns that graced his skin, "I need you," her lip trembled because of the lack of response. She stood up, bringing her hand up towards her mouth and tracing it around her lips. She moved the same hand and cupped his face in her small hand. She leaned forward, blonde hair falling onto his still body and pressed another loving kiss on his forehead, right below the bandage.

With her forehead now resting against his forehead, she said the one thing that made her feel like there was a little bit of hope for them. Made her heart skip a beat even though there was no response from him, "I love you, I will always love you…"

**I'm sorry there was a massive delay…if you would like to call it massive. **

**Reviews are lovely =) **

**Did I also leave **_**any**_** cliffhangers?**


	55. FiftyFour

**Fifty-Four**

**Ahh, another sleep deprivation induced chapter…been a while has it not?**

**Thanks for all the great reviews =)**

**This would have also been up earlier (yesterday) if the site had actually let me (and probably other people) log in. Works now is all I have to say, so this part got up last night on CSI Files.**

Lila turned her head over, opening her eyes up slowly. She groaned and brought her hand up to her forehead, sweat beads were forming on her forehead as she moved her hand back down and attempted to sit up, gasping at the pain in her side. She brought her hand down to where the pain was originating from, feeling something warm and sticky caused her to look down at her palm. Blood, lots of it.

"Claire!" she heard a man's voice calling to her in the distance, "Claire! Are you on the boat?" she next heard footsteps scatter about on the deck above her.

"Help!" she yelled out, throat suddenly feeling dry, "Down here," she coughed a bit, moving to put her back against the wall, cursing under her breath as another dose of pain swept through her.

Her eyes next landed on the body of Agent Brown, Walker had killed him in cold blood as both men were on a mission for two very different reasons, Brown had wanted justice while Walker was serving a very bad man. She shut her eyes and sighed, she remembered Brown when she first started, he was a nice man, had a nice family too. Opening her eyes, she noticed her vision was becoming more blurred; she reached up and pushed away the salty tears that came into her vision. She did not even know that she was crying in the first place.

"Claire?" she looked up and saw Steve standing on the last couple of steps, "What the hell happened?" he walked down the last few steps, taking long glances at Brown before looking back at her bloody body, "What are you?"

She grit her teeth, "A victim," she shifted slightly, "You?"

Steve reached down and pressed two fingers to Brown's neck, shook his head slightly then looked back up, "None of your damn business," he got back up to his full height and looked around the room, "What the hell happened?" she shut her eyes and leaned her head back up against the wall, he turned his attention to her, "You need a doctor."

"No," her eyes opened abruptly as she mentally cursed herself for having an accent, "I'll be fine, just a scratch, no worries," he studied her for a couple of seconds, "What?" she shrugged her shoulders.

He shook his head, "Nothing, we need to get out of here before the police get here."

"Can I have some help?"

Steve rolled his eyes and moved towards her, picking up a pillowcase and pressing it into her side, causing her to yelp. He then hooked her arms around his neck and hoisted her up. Steve stumbled back a couple of steps before regaining his balance; he then set out towards the stairs. Once she was finally up the stairs, he moved towards the ramp that would let them off, she could tell he was moving slowly.

The next thing she knew, Steve was heading towards a high-powered boat.

…

The machines around her beeped softly as her attention was solely on Eric. There was no change; he was still comatose with no sign of relief. Carefully she rubbed her brow and pushed a couple pieces of hair back. She chewed on her bottom lip and toyed with the bracelet that was wrapped loosely around her thin wrist. Quickly she pulled her arm back and leaned into the chair, watching Eric closer at this new vantage point.

"Can you wake up?" she held his hand once more, "please?"

Nothing, he had stayed the same, she then looked down at their entwined hands and chewed on her bottom lip once more. Tears were now forming in her emerald green eyes, "We-we n-need to talk," she sniffled a bit, shaking her hair slightly making some more of her blonde locks fall into her face, she did not bother to move them back.

She sighed in defeat and laid her head down by his arm once more. She moved her hand from his and ran it up his arm, lightly trailing her fingertips delicately over his well-toned arms. She wanted to let out a cry, one that she had been holding in for so long.

Images were coming back to her now, of her kidnapping, of her time in Russia, her miscarriage…the innocent life that was lost due to the insanity of others. She remembered the pain being so overwhelming, not just physically, but emotionally. It was a type of pain that she might not be able to heal ever in her very existence.

Then the smell of coffee entered her senses. Again, she felt like letting on a wrangled cry at the very memories of the 'happier times' that she and Eric had experienced together.

"Calleigh, honey?" It was Alexx, her old friend had brought her the coffee, "Can you sit back for me please?" she did, hesitantly. Once she was back in her chair once more, she hurriedly attempted to compose herself in front of her friend, again, she did not take well to seeming vulnerable, "No, you look fine," she knew Alexx was smiling softly at her, hell she would be too if the situation wasn't like this.

Once more hesitantly, she turned towards the doctor and smiled softly in return. Alexx extended her a cup of the hot steaming liquid, she took it, "Thanks Alexx."

The older woman bowed her head, "Thought you would need it, you haven't had your coffee yet today," Calleigh smiled, Alexx knew her well. Calleigh then felt a hand on her back, it was now being rubbed softly, she sighed, "How are you, really?"

She looked over at Alexx, "I'm fine," she offered her a 'I'm only pretending to be fine so you would stop worrying smile' but she knew Alexx would see through it, like any good friend, "Really."

"Really?" Alexx raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, and I'm the Queen of England," there was slight pause as the doctor tipped the CSI's face up, "There is a chance he will wake up, you need to remember that."

Calleigh nodded her head, "I do."

…

Lila felt truly sick.

Here she was, looking over the edge of a high-powered boat that did not belong to Steve as they zoomed through the deep waters of the Atlantic. She placed a hand n her stomach and another fisted in her hair as she heaved the little she had in her stomach into the ocean. She coughed and pulled back slightly, wiping her mouth off and gazing at the wood on the boat.

"You gonna be okay?"

Her gaze never left that little dent on the boat, "Who do you work for?" she asked weakly.

"What?"

She turned towards him, "We're heading North, to the U.S., they have hospitals in Cuba more than willing to help me now what the hell are you doing?" her accent was definitely prominent there, "C'mon I wanna know why!" another wave of nausea overcame her as she turned back over the edge.

There was a sigh as she felt the boat slow, "I wanna know why!" she repeated, hands gripping the edge tightly as more nausea was washing over her, "Please," her stomach churned.

When the boat stopped, she panicked, fear was now running through her veins as she soon felt his body coming closer to hers. Her body stiffened as she turned slowly to look at him, "You work for Gates, don't you?"

He shook his head, "No."

She shrugged her shoulders, "Oh, right, you're that bastard that cheated on Calleigh Duquesne with some call girl or something?" he saw venom in her deep brown eyes, "Mr. Berekley, how did it feel when you were with another woman while you came back to another?"

He sighed in defeat, "I will like to report that she has moved on with my brother," she turned her body sharply and braced herself on the edge of the boat as she heaved once more, "That they are happy."

Yeah right.

**I know, very little Calleigh, that's what happens when I am sleep deprived. **

**Please review =)**


	56. FiftyFive

**Fifty-Five**

**Thank for everyone who reviewed, submitted alerts, everyone has been fantastic with bearing with my sudden hiatus (my laptop crapped out for a short period of time, oh and I start working this week (not that I haven't already) as well as I resume classes)**

**The end might contain cliff hanger**

"Who the hell are you?" Jake asked her furiously.

She tilted her head slightly to the side and shrugged her shoulders, "Lila," then she felt her stomach lurch making her abruptly turn and lean over the edge once more allowing the bile to spurt out of her mouth.

She could swear she heard him sigh in frustration, "I'm a formal ATF agent, had to leave or else the Crypt Kings were gonna kill me," she nodded and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, "Went by Cal's occasionally, how do you know her?"

Lila straightened her posture, "We worked together, Seattle P.D, homicide unit."

"A homicide detective usually doesn't have as many 'enemies' as you do," he watched as she pushed back her dark hair and breathe through her nose before her body spasmed before him. He watched her fall to her knees now clutching her side and gasping. She rolled onto her back, eyes wide open.

"I can't breathe…"

She was afraid.

He immediately stopped the boat and made his way to her, he cradled her head in his lap, pressed his hand to her forehead. She felt hot, but the sun could easily do that. He looked her over, his eyes soon landed on the makeshift bandage he had used to stop the bleeding, he hadn't cleaned it well enough, and at the moment he would bet that she had an infection.

…

Calleigh continued to sit by Eric's side, his hand cradled in hers. Her eyes were fixed intently on Eric's still frame, no movement what so ever. She looked down at his rough hands in her small, soft, and delicate ones…he looked like he was just sleeping.

"How is he?" her head jerked upwards, Natalia now stood before her by the doorway, "I haven't seen him in a couple of days, H and I have been looking for Ryan."

Calleigh raised her eyebrow, "Where's is he?"

Natalia rubbed the side of her face, "God only knows," she paused, "I just hope he's okay, I mean, Lila just left him," she sighed, "he hasn't been…himself."

Calleigh chewed on her bottom lip, it wasn't like Ryan to just disappear for a couple of days without telling anyone. But like Natalia had said, he hadn't been acting right ever since Lila left him at the altar, she couldn't blame him.

"Who last saw him?"

The other woman shrugged once more, "One of his neighbours, they saw him with a man they've never seen before."

"Could they get a description?"

Natalia shook her head, "No, the witness was drunk out of their mind."

"Of course," Calleigh sighed and brought her other hand and ran it through her blonde locks, "Just our luck."

Natalia nodded slightly, "Hey Cal, would you like to get a cup of coffee in the cafeteria?"

The blonde nodded and smiled brightly for the first time in close to a week, "I'd love to," she carefully laid Eric's limp hand across his lap. She stood up and pushed the chair back before she leaned over and pressed a soft, loving kiss on his forehead. When she turned back to Natalia, she smiled softly, "Let's go."

…

Both women made their way towards the first floor. Soon they found themselves walking down the corridor, being careful of the spare empty hospital beds scattered close to the walls.

All of a sudden the doors burst open, Alexx at the lead was now dashing through the corridors leading a gurney down the long corridors. Numerous paramedics and nurses if on cue grasped onto it, pulling it quickly down.

"Female, Caucasian, Mid-twenties, sustained a serious flesh wound a couple of hours ago," a nurse hung the IV on the pole as she continued to run, "Lost consciousness about forty-five minutes ago."

As the gurney passed, both Calleigh and Natalia got a look at the woman. It was Lila, no way in denying that. They looked at each other and found themselves hastily walking further into the E.R.

They watched as she was being transferred onto a bed. Nurses continued to swarm around her, "I need a bag!" one shouted before the other thrust one in her direction. A nurse in pale blue scrubs grabbed a syringe and drew blood from the young woman's arm.

Then they heard a loud beep of her heart flat lining.

…

Ryan heard something move to his left. He attempted to open his eyes, only the right would open, his left was swollen shut. Shutting his eyes once more he groaned before thinking back about what had happened. He had been kidnapped for the **second** time that year. The good question was who, and why the hell they would even want him. Something down deep told him it was because of his ex-fiancé.

"Open your eyes Mr. Wolfe," no…he wanted to deny it. That voice…he'd heard it before.

"_She's dead, I'm sorry for your loss,"_ it was an English accent for sure….the same one that told him that Lila was dead those years ago…

"I know you're awake."

"Gates," he breathed lightly.

There was a sadistic cackle, "Open your eyes or else, I want you show you something."

"And if I don't?"

"Let's just say that this specific little girl won't live much longer," his right eye opened, not widely, but enough to know that his attention had been captured, "She looks a lot like her mother, you know."

Gates approached him, he reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a crumpled up photograph, "Does she look familiar?" Ryan's right eye looked over. There before him was a little girl, no more than two years old. She had pale skin, rosy cheeks, soft blonde curls that framed her innocent little face.

But most of all what stood out where her eyes. Dark brown.

"I will kill her, and I doubt her mommy won't be happy," he laughed once more, "Sadly enough though, her mother already thinks she's dead," he smiled as he moved away from Ryan.

"Who was that?" the duct tape that held him in place was now pulling at the hairs on his arms, making everything more painful, "Tell me!" he demanded.

"Oh, this innocent little girl?" he paused, smiling, "You tell me, you're the scientist."

**Please review, they equal happiness in the sleep deprivation world. **


	57. FiftySix

**Fifty-Six**

**One knows they have not updated in a while when they cannot remember what chapter they're on. I mean originally I had 'Forty-Six' up there. **

**Thank everyone for the reviews and alerts, I really appreciate them and to all those who have stuck with me through this delay. **

**Oh, and I am working on a little project, I ****might**** post it. Not sure yet. **

"I don't know who she is!" Ryan yelled at Gates, he truly did not know who the little girl in the photograph was. No bells were being rung in his head.

Gates laughed in a sinister manner and held out the picture to him again, "Don't you see the family resemblance? She looks a bit like her doesn't she?" Gates was now smirking, "Those pretty brown eyes…just as beautiful as her mother's."

Then it clicked.

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"The baby, where is the baby?" he demanded pulling at the painfully sticky restraints.

"Somewhere in this building."

…

Calleigh leaned against the wall, she sighed and let her head fall into her hands. Natalia, who was beside her, almost exactly mirrored her position. Everything had become so complicated ever since she got pregnant and decided to runaway to Seattle. If none of that had happened, then none of _this_ would be happening at the very moment. People would not be in pain, they would not be mourning.

"She's going to be okay," Natalia said and closed her eyes, "I mean, she takes a bullet, goes after the bad guy, gets stabbed and rips her stitches and lives," there was a slight pause, "She's tough right?"

Calleigh nodded, "Yeah, she'll make it through, and when she does somethin's telling me Ryan will want to speak with her."

Natalia cocked her head to the side, "Speaking of Ryan…where is he?"

The blonde shrugged her shoulders, "I have no idea, we haven't seen him in a couple of days."

The other woman nodded, "Yeah, he didn't take Lila's disappearance well, I can't imagine that anyone would actually, being left at the altar by the woman you love is…tough," Calleigh nodded in agreement, she hadn't suspected anymore than that.

Then Alexx came walking out of the room, sighing slightly. Calleigh pushed herself from her spot on the wall and made her way over to the older woman. Alexx looked up at the blonde and closed the file and pocketed the pen she had in her hands.

Calleigh rubbed both her hands together and took a slow step forward, "How is she?"

Alexx shook her head, "She's stable for now…Calleigh a bullet grazed her side," there was a slight pause, "it looks to be a couple hours old, she was in a lot of pain and was losing a lot of pain. The only thing I can think of is an infection, but I don't think it's from that."

"What do you think it's from?"

The doctor shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, I'm waiting on the blood results now, I'll keep you posted."

Calleigh bowed her head in thanks, "You're fantastic," she gave the doctor a smile, "If she wakes me up can you tell…" the next sight that caught her eye was enough to make her take a breath in and make everything stop around her, "Me...Jake…what the hell are you doing here?"

As if on cue, both Alexx and Natalia were searching in Calleigh's field of sight. Then when the other two women saw it, they were as shocked as Calleigh. Two lost people were found on the same day…all they needed was Ryan and then they would have a full crew.

Jake stepped forward, hands in his pockets, "I just wanted to see how she was doing."

"You know Lila?"

"Yes, I met her in Cuba, she lived with me on my boat," there was a slight pause as he made his way closer to the women, "By the way, what does she do for a living? I can't believe that she is an ordinary homicide detective."

Calleigh looked at Natalia who shrugged her shoulders, "What would make you say that?"

"She seems quite on edge."

Then all of a sudden, a wave of nausea over took Calleigh. She reached up and touched her forehead, Alexx stepped forward and grasped the blonde's forearms, "Calleigh honey, are you all right?"

Calleigh nodded and then tilted her head back, she started to fall, then everything went black.

…

Ryan couldn't believe it, but why was Gates showing him this? So he could get mad at Lila, hurt her or never want to see her again? He personally did not believe that the child existed; she looked too perfect to even exist in this world.

"You don't believe me do you?" Ryan looked at him, "She really does exist you know," Gates smiled once more, "Wait here," then he got up and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Ryan relaxed a bit more in his chair and looked around at his surroundings. Blinking he could see everything more clearly, there was a slight light coming from a crack in the wall, dust particles glittering around the room.

Then he heard it, the wailing of a small child. It grew louder and louder before the door swung open and there she was in the arms of Gates. The man walked fully into the room and placed her on the dirty ground. She was already covered in dirt, but no cuts on bruises visually.

"She doesn't like me too much, I wonder how she'll feel about the daddy she's never met?" he hoisted her up in an uncomfortable and seemingly painful way and brought her over to him. He then popped her down on his lap, she continued to cry, cry for everything she was missing.

"She wants her mommy too."

Ryan looked down at the little girl, he wanted to soothe her, calm her…just make her stop crying. It pained him deeply to see this beautiful little girl cry out for her loved ones.

"What's her name?" Ryan asked, "I want to call her by her name."

"Sasha, her mother thought it suited her."

Sasha kept on crying.

And he kept on trying to soothe the child.

…

Calleigh woke in a bed. She was wearing the same clothes as before, an IV inserted into her arm. Alexx was sitting on the seat across from her, holding a file. Calleigh shifted and sat up slowly, wincing as her headache hit her.

"How are you feeling?" Alexx asked sweetly.

Calleigh grimaced as the sickening feeling in her stomach returned. She felt as if she had eaten something way too greasy too fast, "Gross," she said feeling as if vomit was rising in the back of her throat.

Alexx smiled, "Expected," Calleigh raised an eyebrow, "That is if you consider this good news."

"Alexx…"

"You're pregnant!"


	58. FiftySeven

**I feel dead. I don't know about everyone else, but I just had the week from hell. My daughter's been sick, I've been sick, my husband, his birthday, I just found out I have a lot of relatives coming over for Thanksgiving this October (tomorrow). I'll stop now before I get started again. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and alerted last chapter!**

**I did see the premiere if anyone was wondering…will it be like this? Nope. I ****despised**** the premiere, the only thing that made me smile at all about it was Calleigh's bubbly nature. **

**Hostile Takeover was better than the premiere, but not my favourite.**

**I have not yet seen the third. **

**Fifty-Seven**

"_You're pregnant!"_

"I'm what?" Calleigh sat up straighter, eyes wide as she looked up at her old friend, "This can't be right, the doctors…"

Alexx held up her hand in attempt to quiet down the petite blonde woman in front of her, "Shh," she spoke softly, "You really are pregnant."

Calleigh fisted her hand in her hair and shook her head, "What am I gonna do Alexx?" tears pricked her eyes, "Eric's in a coma and I'm pregnant with his baby?"

Alexx placed her hands on her friend's shoulders, "You're going to be okay, stop worrying about this, I need you to breathe, honey," she shook her head violently, "Calleigh," the doctor said in a warning tone, "Stop."

Calleigh looked up, she appeared lost and confused. All understandable considering her position, anyone would want to pull their hair out, "You're going to be okay," Alexx was now holding her old friend, repeatedly telling her that everything would be okay, that he would wake up and that the baby would be all right.

"I feel so lost…"

A tear slipped down her cheeks and hit the white sheets with a slight tapping noise.

…

Ryan watched as Sasha was being pulled away from him, still crying a blood-curling scream. She wanted love and affection, something she had not gotten in the past few days. Her chubby hands were balled into little fists as the pounded against Gate's body.

"Just like her mother," he snickered, "Has a lot of fight in her."

"What do you want with Lila anyway?" he yelled out suddenly, anger overtaking his body, "What did she ever do?" Gates stopped in his tracks and turned towards Ryan, livid with anger, "She would _never_ do anything wrong intentionally."

"That woman is not fighting for her country," Ryan stiffened, "she was meant to fight for us all, should have been raised by us but her mother," Gates spat violently, "The whore took her away from us, Lila rightfully belongs to us!" Sasha's cries did not stop, she became louder as Gates become more violent.

"Lila is one of _us_."

…

After regaining her composure, Calleigh found herself strolling around the hospital once more, resuming her duty of watching over Eric. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked down, her gaze focusing on the linoleum floors before zeroing in on her flat belly. She ran her hand through her blonde hair and sighed, Eric needed to wake soon, and she could not do this alone.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Alexx, more hope was evident in her eyes, "Lila is awake," Calleigh raised an eyebrow, "She's asking for Ryan."

Calleigh shook her head, "I don't know where he is, he's been missing for the past few days, but Horatio thinks-," Calleigh shut her mouth, placing her hand over her mouth, "he thinks Ryan left town because of her."

Alexx shook her head, "Baby girl, Ryan has been known for doing strange things, leaving without telling anyone is not one of them. Personally I think H doesn't want you to worry about anymore things."

"You're worried."

The older woman let out a sigh, "Very."

"As am I," another voice was heard behind both women, they turned and saw Lila, she was favouring one side, sun burn evident on her left cheek, "This is Gates' doing."

Calleigh stood her ground, more noticeably, "What are we going to do?" she chewed on her bottom lip lightly.

Lila shrugged, "Well, I need to come up with some sort of odd plan that will no doubt nearly kill me," she paused, "Oh, and I need to evade the government officials down in the lobby enjoying their coffee," Calleigh and Alexx exchanged looks, "I have a headache, I should go," she swiped her hand across her forehead and moved back quickly, obviously not having said headache.

"She's plotting, isn't she," it was a statement, not a question.

Calleigh nodded her head and turned towards Eric's direction. She smoothed out the bottom of her shirt, placed her hand on the door handle and pushed it open. The soft padding of her socks was the only feeling she had before a soft tingling sensation moved throughout her whole body as the sudden rush of cold hit her face.

She sat down in her designated place, she wrapped her hand around Eric's and squeezed softly, "I love you," she whispered softly, bringing her head down, touching it to his knuckles.

A rough sound was heard, very hoarse in fact. Calleigh quickly brought her head up to examine Eric. He looked the same, but his chest was moving more as if it were taking in more breaths.

Quickly she turned in her seat, "Alexx!" she yelled before turning back to her boyfriend's body and watching his face for any sign of movement. It was the same as it was a few seconds before. A beeping sound resonated through the room; Calleigh reached over his body and pressed the call button. Seconds later she heard footsteps running into the room, she flashed a grateful look towards Alexx before resuming the 'worried look'.

"Calleigh, he's all right," Calleigh felt a sigh of relief leave her body as she placed her hand over her heart. It was fast and erratic, "He doesn't need the machine to breathe for him anymore," Alexx gave her a smile.

"Are you certain? What if it's still too early?"

"Calleigh, he's fine."

But not awake…

…

Ryan's lolled to the side, blood trickling down his face. Gates turned, wiping his hands across the unconscious man's bare back. He straightened up his suit and picked up his ringing phone.

"Gates," a few seconds passed, a smile soon played out on this evil man's face, "Perfect, all I have to do is wait," a few seconds passed, "She will fall into our trap," he smacked the phone shut and turned back towards the man he had just beaten.

He walked over to Ryan and placed his foot up on the seat and pushed, Ryan's body fell back with a loud thump. Gates then turned and saw Sasha, hiding in the corner, eyes red and puffy and glistening with fresh tears.

She rattled off an incoherent, shaky, small and simple sentence in Russian at the man before her before burying her head in her arms. She wanted this 'Ryan Wolfe' to be all right, she wanted to go back to Russia where she was safe…. where Aleksandra took care of her and her 'sister'. But she hasn't seen Aleksandra in months...

The small girl felt lost, Gates didn't care.

**Sorry for the month late, I really am. I cannot promise faster updates, but hopefully faster than a month.**

**Happy Thanksgiving (if your are Canadian) Happy Columbus Day (If your are American) Happy regular day if you live anywhere else. **


	59. FiftyEight

**Fifty-Eight**

**Wow, thank everyone for the reviews! And I am extremely sorry for making everyone wait for a month before I wrote this part! Work, parenting, husband being sick, me being sick, relatives you name it! I have this whole week off due to being sick so I had some time on my hands…**

**Enjoy!**

Lila leaned against the wall, taking in a deep, pained breath before turning her head to look around the corner. Dark hair fell into her face at the sudden motion as she stood up straighter, squeezing her eyes shut at the sudden pain. She clutched the glock closer to her body as she deftly moved across the corridor and stepped into a more open, lighter room. Scanning around she saw nothing, as if no one had been in this room for months.

Suddenly a shrill wail of a small child was heard. She perked her head up and narrowed her eyes. Clutching the gun tighter in her hands, she moved toward the door before her and reached out to touch it. It was covered in dirt and rust, she grimaced at any reason to why a small child should be in these conditions. She stepped back and brought her leg up and quickly pushed the door open.

The sudden force her leg exerted out on the door made her feel light headed and a wave of vertigo hit her full force. She stumbled slightly, loosening the grip on her gun. Pushing a strand of hair out of her face, she moved slowly into the room, holding her gun out in front of her.

Before her sat a man slumped over in a chair, nasty cuts and bruises marred his skin and face. He was covered in blood, anyone would notice that. His wrists were bound by rope, cutting into his skin as obvious torture had been inflicted on his body. Slowly she approached the man; she leaned down and placed her hand on his shoulder and his head jerked up. Hazel met dark brown and she gasped.

"Ryan?"

He continued to stare at her, "Why didn't you tell me?" she stepped backwards and whirled her head around at the sound of a small child whimpering at the sudden tension now evident in the room between the two former lovers.

The small girl with rosy cheeks was hiding in a dark and dirty corner, huddled into a little ball with her arms drawn up closely to her body. Tear stains ran down those rosy cheeks and Lila approached, gently with her arm reached out.

She looked over at Ryan, only one question she could ask, "Who is this?"

"Sasha," Ryan spat bitterly, "_OUR_ daughter," Lila's blood ran cold in her veins as her hand stopped stroking the small girls face delicately, "Apparently you were pregnant the last time I saw you,

"Before I thought you were dead," Lila got up quickly and moved over to him, adrenaline pumping throughout her entire body.

"I thought _YOU_ were dead!" she said full of frustration, "I was 'apparently saved' by Gates."

Ryan's face was soon replaced by panic and fear before anger mixed back into it. A darker figure stepped in with nothing but black clothes worn on his body. He stopped in front of Ryan and lightly slapped his cheek with the palm of his hand, Lila watched angrily.

The man turned towards her and smiled at her sweetly, "Now now, that's not how we smile at our saviours."

"Saviour my ass!"

With that Gates turned towards Ryan and grabbed the back of his head and pulled hard, pulling him almost back inflicting pain across Ryan's features, "Every time you speak…rudely something bad will either happen to him, or to your beloved daughter," Lila narrowed her eyes and stood up higher than before, full of determination.

"And you don't get to choose who gets it worse," he grinned.

Cynically.

…

Calleigh stroked the side of Eric's face humming to them both and listening to his even breathing. It was a comfort to her, knowing he could breathe on his own without the help of a machine. She jerked when she felt his heart rate increase, she didn't know what to do. Panic set in as she moved to her feet quickly and walked towards the door. She pulled open the door and yelled for a Alexx, who knowing her would not likely be far away.

Within seconds, she was proven correct. Alexx appeared before her full of worry nd matching the blonde's expression, "What is it Calleigh?" she put her arms on Calleigh's shoulders in attempt to calm her.

Calleigh looked behind her to see Eric's heart rate back to normal, she gazed at it in amazement, "B-but it spiked…" she turned back to Alexx, mouth open slightly as she searched the doctor's eyes for an explanation.

Alexx nodded, "It can happen, we you talking to him, holding his hand?" Calleigh nodded slightly.

"I was humming to him," Alexx nodded once more, "Is that okay? Is _he_ okay?"

"Yes, just his little way to showing he enjoys it," Calleigh smiled and hugged Alexx tightly, "You need to take care for yourself, remember, you are eating for two now."

Calleigh looked up and nodded, "Thank you, for….everything."

Alexx patted the side of Calleigh's arm and gently moved out of the room, her white coat swaying behind her. Calleigh leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms over her chest, leaning her head on the doorframe and watching her old friend.

She did not notice Alexx was gone, she continued to stare off before her as nurses walked back and forth, wheeling patients back and forth from the necessary locations. Momentarily she wondered what life would be like if she were a doctor or nurse, but then again she would have to deal with the pain of possibly losing the patient.

"C-cal?" she continued to stare before her, pursing her lips slightly as she watched people pass before her. She hummed slightly and closed her eyes, "Calleigh?" she whirled her head around, eyes searching for the source of the sound of her name.

The only other person around was Eric. She moved away from her initial position on the door and made her way to sit but him. She grasped his hand and ran her other from the bandage to his cheek.

"E-eric?" tears formed in her eyes and blurred her vision as she saw his eyes open slightly. She squeezed his hand tightly, "Eric, open your eyes!" she started breathing heavily and attempted to coerce Eric awake and alert.

Suddenly his eyes opened with more strength, "Cal," he leaned his head back slightly into the pillow and took a slight gulp, his adam's apple bobbing slightly as he did so, "What happened?"

"I shot you…" she laughed slightly at the sight of the smile she had missed, "I thought you weren't going to make it," he in return squeezed her hand.

"Naaah, you can't get rid of me _that_ easily."

She pretended to pout slightly as she leaned over to kiss his lips, her heart pounded hard in her chest as he returned it, breathing into her and enjoying the sweet aroma of being around her.

"I'll kill you the next time you do that to me."

…

"Why did you save me if you intended to kill me?" Lila tugged on her restraints as Gates walked around Ryan's alert body.

"I never did intend to kill you, I wanted you to be a weapon," she raised her eyebrow, Ryan mirrored her expression.

"A weapon, why?"

Gates moved closer to her, "Because you were fragile, you had recently lost your mother, we told you," he gestured to Ryan, "was dead and we told you your daughter was dead as well," he grinned and she struggled.

Gates backhanded her, cutting open her bottom lip. She ran her tongue over the fresh new cut and tasted the crimson metallic taste. She hissed slightly and straightened one of legs out, "So you're saying to brainwashed me," she deadpanned.

"Oh no, no, no, no, _**we**_ just helped you figure out which decision would be easier to make."

"We?" she asked tugging slightly once more on the handcuffs behind her back, "May I ask who else is involved in your diabolical, foolproof plan? I mean I deserve to know after all your just gonna kill me."

Gates smiled and looked over his shoulder, "Walker!" and the agent sauntered into the room, holding a shotgun close to his body, "we both have the same views."

Lila had to bite down to prevent herself from saying any type of 'cheeky' comment. Gates did that on purpose, he wanted another excuse to hit Ryan. But she was also afraid that he would hurt her baby. The small girl was still tucked in a corner across the room and Lila could not get to her. Every time she or Ryan was hit with…something, she would whimper and cower lower than even thought possible in that corner.

Gates then slapped her across the cheek, letting the stinging sensation resonate throughout he body. He threw his head back and laughed as he left the room, shutting the door behind Walker as he went. Lila's head hit the back of the wall, erupting a dull 'thud' as she did so.

"So, any ideas?" Ryan asked her.

"Oh, you're talking to me now?"

"You did leave the wedding last minute."

"To save your ass."

"Well we both need saving!"

"Touché."

There was a long silent pause as they both continued to refuse to speak with each other. Ryan was thinking about what would happen if he made it out with Sasha while Lila was thinking…about a actually way to get out.

"You're plotting something."

She whipped her head around towards him, "You're talking to me again?"

"Nirvana this is NOT the time to be a bitch!"

She pulled on her restraints, "What did you call me **Officer Wolfe**?"

"You heard me."

She shook her head violently, "I cannot believe I almost married you!"

"What's the plan?"

"What?

He turned his head sharply in her direction; nearly pushing over the chair in the process, "Answer my goddamn question!"

"Restate it," she said calmly, he growled in frustration, something that sounded an awful lot like 'Lila', "In you inside voice," she answered softly again.

"Wha-"

"Say you're sorry first," she interrupted.

"Lila I swear to God I will kill you myself."

She hit her head against the wall, "So much swearing!"

"LILA!"

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do," she whispered loudly formulating her plan…

After a few minutes he smiled and leaned back more calmly, "I knew there was a reason to why I asked you to marry me."

Sasha gazed at the two adults in wonder not having the slightest idea of what they just said.

…

Calleigh loved the feeling of Eric's arms being wrapped around her hips. Her head was in the crook of his neck, feeling his pulse against her cheek. He was murmuring sweet nothing into her ear as she pulled him closer to her with her arms around his waist. He chuckled slightly, reminding her to be careful.

Slowly she fell asleep as the comfort of his laughter served its purpose as her own personal form of a lullaby.

"Sleep, Querida," he ran a hand through her silky hair and pressed a kiss into it, "Sleep…"

**I had to put in the Lila/Ryan argument, I would say the same thing if I were Lila…and Ryan too, I would be quite angry if I was left at the altar. **

**Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this one; it is actually longer than my other ones (or in a while)**

**Please leave a review on your way out and they will be greatly appreciated :)**

**~Leighannamarie**


	60. FiftyNine

**Fifty-Nine **

**Thank you everyone for all the reviews :)**

**Yes, I am updating twice in one month (Shock!)**

**I sort of told C.H.E.A.R….well, I did…that I would get this out here late last week or sometime this weekend. The truth is, I just got home from a LONG drive from Calgary (I live quite north from there)**

**Enjoy!**

Gates walked into the musky room that currently belonged to his prisoners. The sight before him made him feel giddy on the inside. Seeing Lila Sharova, the woman he has lusted for for the past couple of years bound before him and her ex-fiancé, Ryan Wolfe, tied to a chair, just elevated the thrill. He ignored Sasha.

"Good evening," he said politely, an evil grin spreading across his face.

Lila was the first to look up, but say nothing. Surprising.

Ryan brought his head up, furry in his eyes, "For you maybe, not us!" he yelled taking Gates by surprise. Maybe being locked in here with Lila made him angry…"Why not just kill us?"

Gates charged up to the currently bound man before him and grabbed the hair on the back of his head and yanked him backwards. Ignoring the sudden gasp leaving Lila's lips, "Listen to me Ryan, do you _want_ to see the morning?"

Ryan refused to say anything; he held Gates' eyes for a period of time before the evil man pushed his head back. Ryan groaned at the sudden movement around his head and attempted to hold his head still.

As Gates was straightening up his posture, the minute he turned around, his face connected with a fist. A loud _SMACK_ echoed through the dusty metal walls as Gates stumbled backwards, clutching his nose. He looked up to see Lila standing before him, restraint-free and with a knife clutched in her hand…where had she gotten that?

He removed his hand, he saw blood. Lots of it. He roared and threw himself at Lila, she sidestepped, but he grabbed her and pulled her down to the ground with him. She grunted at the impact and the heavy weight of the man on top of her. He grabbed her wrist, leaving a bloody handprint and pinched his nails into her skin and throwing her arm hard on the ground, the knife slid across the ground.

Gates' lust turned into hatred as he brought his bloody hands around her neck, cutting off her air supply. She clawed at his hands, raking her nails down his arms. Blood bubbled to the surface as she continued to scratch.

When Gates stood more on his knees, still holding on tightly to her neck, her knee connected with his groin. She pushed him off of her and sprang to her feet. She kicked him, knocking him over on his belly. She was about to reach over for her knife when Gates wrapped his arms around her waist and threw her into a nearby metal wall. A loud _PING_ noise echoed around the room.

Ryan winched.

Lila pushed herself away from the wall but did not get far. Gates punched her shoulder, snapping it forward quickly and hitting the wall. She yelped and turned around just as he threw another punch and connected with the side of her jaw.

She barely caught herself on the wall before she held her jaw with her hand and looked up at him. He smiled at her as she moved towards him, yelling as she moved quickly. He threw a punch at her, she dodged him, grabbing his arm and twisting it. She did not get far with this, he grabbed her once more and threw her, she regained her balance after stumbling for a few feet.

Lila felt something underneath her feet, looking down she had stepped on the knife. Looking up, Gates was only a few feet in front of her, reaching backwards to get his gun.

That's what she should have taken from him.

As she reached down, everything happened quickly, an arm reached out and grabbed her wrist. Her arm was yanked hard, she felt it leave her shoulder socket. She screamed as a boot collided with her stomach pushing her back against the hard wall. Hair fell into her face as she got up once more, not quiting. Gates punched her again, and again. She placed her good arm in front of her face in effort to stop his powerful blows, but it was too much. Her arm hit the side of her face, splitting her lip, blood poured down and onto her white cotton shirt.

Gates grabbed her neck once more, punching her in the gut and in the side. She felt something crack, she whimpered.

He threw her on the ground, the gravel rocks cutting at her sensitive skin. Sticking to her now painful palms. She rolled over on her stomach, crawling slowly towards the knife and shooting Ryan a pitiful look.

"What's all the commotion?" a second voice filled the room, Walker.

She was dead, she would be killed this very instant. Closing her eyes, she prayed that Ryan would keep his end up of the plan. She actually knew she was going to die ahead of time. There was no way she could get out of this. She was also saving Ryan and Sasha's lives in the process.

A hand darted out and grabbed the knife before she did. She gasped, it was over. A body in front of her collapsed, Walker. An unsteady body moved towards the now bloody Walker and reached behind him and pulled the gun out of his hands. The man stood up and aimed.

Two guns clicked, two shots, one fell.

"MDPD!" doors were kicked open and angry fast footsteps resonated through the whole warehouse building. Ryan stood feeling numb. It was all over. He turned his head towards the figure now in the doorway. Horatio stood before him, lowering his gun and surveying the scene. Frank arrived behind him.

"Mr. Wolfe," Ryan looked up, feeling suddenly tired, "Mr. Wolfe, are you all right?"

Ryan nodded his head and looked down at Lila's now still body.

Was she dead?

Horatio saw her and immediately holstered his gun and ran over to her, flipping her body onto her back. He pushed the hair out of her face and felt her neck for a pulse, "I need EMT units **NOW**!" he bellowed causing back up officers behind him to pull out their mobile phones.

"Stay with me Lila, stay with me!"

Ryan watched the scene in front him, still in shock. He felt a gentle tug at the bottom of his pants. Looking down he saw Sasha, looking back up at him with big brown eyes.

She asked something softly in Russian. Ryan bent over and picked her up truly for the first time and examined her.

She was definitely Lila's daughter.

…

Calleigh maneuvered through the hospital, clutching one water bottle and a Styrofoam cup of coffee. She smiled brightly at a nurse and moved through Eric's door and into his current sat on the bed, remote in his hand and flipping through channels.

"Hey," she smiled placing a soft, quick kiss on his cheek, "I brought you coffee," she laid it down on the table next to him. He smiled at her, eyes full of love.

"You're not drinking coffee?" he raised an eyebrow, glancing down at the bottle in her hands, "Why?" he asks her.

Calleigh nervously chewed on her bottom lip and changed her foot positions, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, she pulled his bigger, stronger hand into hers, "Eric, I'm pregnant," his eyes lit up like a child experiencing Christmas. He jumped up slightly, moving off the bed and enveloping her into a tight hug.

She patted his back and pushed him away slightly. He continued to hold her in his arms as she gazed up at him, "I take it you find it good news."

He tucked another stray piece of hair, threatening to move in front of her pretty eyes, behind her ear as he leaned down, "I love you," he nuzzled her nose with his slightly before moving down and planting a kiss on her lips.

It was full of tenderness and love, nothing hasty.

He was the first one to break this kiss, drumming his hands on her shoulders, she gazed up at him, "Can we go for a walk? I'm kinda gettin' cabin fever around here!" she smiled brightly and chuckled.

Nodding quickly she looked around and grabbed his hand and clutched it tightly. He swung it playfully, smiling down at her and whispering a couple of sweet nothings into her ear and pressing a kiss to her cheek before she led him out the door.

His now slipper-covered feet clomped against the floor as her heels clicked. To any outsider, one would laugh at the sight before them.

They continued to move about the hospital, oblivious to all the people passing them by and giving them suggestive smiles.

Suddenly her phone rang. She groaned slightly and reached and pulled it out of her pocket. _**Horatio**_.

She flipped her phone open, "Duquesne," she breathed out as Eric squeezed her hand and swung it some more

Her eyes moved around, mouth open at the shock of the news that Horatio just told her. Shutting her phone shut, she glanced up at Eric, "They found Ryan and Lila."

"They were missing?"

Calleigh nodded, "Ryan has been, Horatio kept it as low profile as possible. I saw Lila the other day, she's n critical condition," Eric nodded, looking around nervously.

"They don't think she's gonna make it."

…

Ryan held Sasha, occasionally bobbing her up and down, calming her as she rested her small head on his shoulder. Horatio smiled at the sight of Sasha before turning his attention back to Ryan.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

Ryan nodded, "How bad is she, H," he wanted that answer.

Horatio toyed with his sunglasses, fingering them slightly, "They don't think she'll make it," Ryan nodded and bit his lip. The sudden urge to hit something came up again. If he had only tried to help her, but she told him not to. He should have, she wouldn't be hurt as badly.

"Who is the girl?"

Ryan looked down at the messy blonde curls that were splayed across his shoulder, tickling his neck, "This is my daughter, Sasha," Horatio did not expect that. The lieutenant moved closer, examining her face as she slept.

"Looks like Lila."

"I know, H."

…

Hours later, Calleigh laid curled into Eric's side. The TV flickered lights around their faces in the dark room. His arm was protectively around her waist, keeping her actually on the bed and close by. Her soft, shallow breath tickled his neck as he moved so he could breathe in the smell of her shampoo.

He brought his hand over her belly, hesitantly. He splayed his hand across it before trailing it down and pulling the shirt out of her pants. He pushed it up and re-splayed his hand across her belly. He felt the heat of her skin radiate into his palm. He hummed slightly, feeling a flutter in his heart and tried to ignore the pulse meter rapidly elevating.

He felt her shift, snuggling more into him and sighing in her sleep. The vibration of his hum seemed to pull her into an even deeper sleep. He closed his eyes and tried to do so.

"Good morning Eric!" heels clicked into the room and immediately stopped. Eric jerked awake, immediately causing Calleigh to jump up slightly. Eric fixed her eyes on Natalia, who stood before his bed with balloons all connected to a string. Some said 'Get Well' and others said 'Congratulations!'.

Natalia probably knew of Calleigh's pregnancy.

Calleigh blushed and moved off the bed, habitually stretching as she did so. Eric scratched the back of his head underneath the bandage.

"I'll be outside," Natalia walked back outside, blushing as well.

Eric turned to Calleigh and smirked, "That was quite interesting."

Calleigh nodded and smoothed her hair down before clambering on unsteady feet into the bathroom.

"You all right?" he called after her.

There was a couple of seconds of silence before she responded, "My foot fell asleep…"

Eric laughed.

…

Ryan sat by Lila, watching her eyes flutter. Her head moved around slightly as she moaned. Once her eyes opened, they blinked as she screwed them shut again and moaned once more.

She tried to move her shoulder, but whimpered lightly. Ryan was to his feet and reached over and poured her a glass of ice water and held it to her lips, "Drink," he instructed.

Her head leaned forward as she barely took in any of the liquid. Leaning back wearily, she gazed up at Ryan with large brown eyes, "A-am I gonna be okay?" she stammered, pulling her arm slightly but not getting far due to the IVs implanted at her elbow.

He nodded, "You were almost beaten to death."

"I thought I was dead…"

He shook his head, "Alexx wouldn't have let that happen," she painfully nodded her head, "You need to rest," he leaned over her and pressed a kiss into her forehead. He then moved down to her lips and pressed a soft kiss on the corner. Her eyes fluttered closed as he moved out of the room, moving quickly for the door. He took one last glance back at her, holding onto the door before slipping out eventually.

**Phew, longer chapter :)**

**Please review ;)**


	61. SixtyFinale?

**Homeforarrest- I appreciate your ****constructive**** criticism. Thank you for telling me of my spelling mistake. Due to a simple accident proving my **_**humanity**_** I accidentally put an extra 'r' on my fury making it look like furry and the fact that you practically told me to 'fixy fixy' I will leave it as is since you do not even bother to finish. I also truly feel bad for your dog. But I can relate to how you might feel about my OC, at times I hate her too. **

**Oh and, stick it.**

**Now, to further my rant I would like to say I am a ****busy**** person and will not devote my life to fixing every little accident my grammar or spelling has, it is not on my top priority list. I'm sorry for being busy and having a personal life and cannot meet your demands. I'm only your average five-foot Canadian with a temper. Nobody really knows what I am planning with this story except myself. I can end it **_**right here**_** if anyone wants me to. If I do so, I think some people would be a bit ticked off with me. **

**Now I would like to thank everyone for all the support and reviews I received, makes me believe I did something right.**

**Calleigh Baby-I'm not mad at you, I do plan on putting more Calleigh/Eric scenes, just need to wrap a few things up first then for a bit its quite a bit about them :) **

**Sixty**

A few days passed, Eric felt himself grow stronger with each passing day. Every morning, every night, he found Calleigh by his side, usually with a milkshake in each of their hands as they watched reruns of Letterman. But today...it was special. Today was the day he was to be released from the hospital. The second Alexx walked in and delivered the news, he had thrown his arms up smiled and thanked the big man.

He remembered Calleigh smiled vibrantly as she moved across the floor, heels clacking against the linoleum as she enveloped Alexx into a tight hug.

Now Eric found himself shaving in his little bathroom. He ran the razor over his cheek, moving the cream along with it. He tapped the razor on the white porcelain, dinging noises moving about the room. He smiled and set it down, and cupped his hands under the faucet. He splashed the warm water on his face, ridding it of all traces of shaving cream. Eric took one last glance in the mirror and smiled with a slight cocky look before walking out in the room.

Calleigh sat on the bed, cross-legged as she continued to fold his clothes on her lap and place them in a bag. She had her iPod headphones plugged into her ears, as she would hum along cheerfully, unaware to Eric's presence. He moved over to her, placing a kiss on the top of her head. She jumped slightly, pulling a plug out of her ear before smiling up at the gorgeous man before her. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his, smiling all the way.

"You ready?" she asked.

He pushed a strand behind her ear and shifted his footing, "As ever," she pulled away slightly, zipping up the bag and moving off the bed, "Are _you _ready?" he could almost swear her smile grew as she picked up the bag and flung it towards him. He barely caught it.

"I always am," she swayed her hips slightly teasingly as she moved out of the room, moving away quickly as a nurse rushed in with a wheelchair.

"It's hospital policy," Calleigh smiled as she saw Eric hold his hands up in protest, trying to gently persuade the nurse he needs some type of exercise.

"Ma'am, with all do respect but in my opinion, walking would be much more beneficial for me."

The nurse put her hands on her hips, looking him up and down, "And where did you go to school?" Calleigh covered her mouth, trying to conceal the ever-growing vibrant smile. Eric was the same as ever and things were shaping up. She was pregnant, Eric was finally being discharged, and most of all, and they could finally be building a life together.

"Really, I would like to know," the nurse continued.

Eric put his hands up in defeat, grudgingly moving towards the chair and plopping down not so gracefully in the chair. He placed the bag on his lap and clasped them on top of the material. The nurse smiled down at him and moved behind the chair and began to push him through the doors. Calleigh matched the pace, remaining by Eric's side.

Eric reached out and grasped her hand in his; he ran his thumb over the back of her hand and giving her a reassuring squeeze. She returned it as they moved through the hospital and towards the main entrance.

Everything looked like it could get better from her on out; nothing could bring them down from their ecstatic high. He was going home with the love of his life, the woman whom he fell in love with and would go to great lengths to save. She was everything to him, he could never deny this.

He would never want to change this.

...

Ryan held onto Sasha tightly, the small child gripped the collar of his shirt with one hand, the other held onto a cherry flavoured Popsicle that the head nurse had handed her. He really wishes she hadn't, he liked this shirt...and Sasha was a messy eater. But this did maker her happy; she first bit into it, crying at the sudden coldness hitting her gums before they returned to normal. Then she realized how good it tasted.

Now here he was, covered in cherry Popsicle.

He slid open the door to Lila's room and plopped Sasha down on the chair, she protested weakly before holding onto the cold treat with both hands and giving it more concentration.

His eyes then scanned the room, Lila was gone. His heart thudded in his chest as he saw the blankets neatly folded and ready for a new patient. This wasn't right, she was here yesterday...she would not just leave her child.

But then again, he thought it was all too good to be true. He picked up a note, flipping it over.

_I love you_

He wanted to yell, scream at the loss once more. He had let her slip through his fingers once more. He moved through the door, yelling for someone to come by. Alexx was the first to arrive; everyone knew what the African American doctor meant to this CSI. She meant something.

She placed either hands on his arms, eyes locking onto his, "Ryan honey, what's wrong?" he shook his head, in glorious effort to shake this reality.

"Where is she? Where is Lila, Alexx?"

Alexx shook her head, "I don't know, all I know is that she wanted the discharge papers then and now. I evaluated her and she is physically fine. Just needs to rest," Ryan set his head down, she pushed it back up, "She's fine."

"She's gone."

Sasha looked up and around her, dark brown eyes searching the room. Fear was evident, "Momma?"

Ryan's eyes widened, then she began to wail.

He moved away from them, everything around her. He pushed his legs further until he was out of the sight of both Alexx and Sasha. He moved around the floor, the squeaking of his shoes beneath his feet deafening him. He swung and punched the wall.

"Son of a bitch!"

...

Later that night, Calleigh found herself snuggled into Eric's warm, muscular body. She cocooned herself into him, absorbing every bit of him. She nuzzled his neck as she felt his body vibrate with laughter as he wrapped his arms around her.

He pressed a kiss to her cheek, "I love you."

She pulled away from him, "I will always love you, Eric."

He picked up her hand, placing a kiss on her palm, flipping it over then on the back of her hand. The candlelight dancing over her skin, putting it aglow. Eric's full lips moved over her ring finger, he pressed a lingering kiss onto it. His dark eyes moved up to her green orbs.

"I want you to marry me."

Her breath caught in her throat, she gasped slightly, unmoving for seconds. They kept their eyes trained on each other as he moved up, closer to her eye level. He placed his hand underneath her chin. Eric tilted her face closer to his, giving him better access to her facial expressions.

"What?" her eyes continued to move, erratically, trying to focus on one thing in particular: him.

"Marry me."

**I actually decided halfway through this that...this is the end of 'Consequences'. I could do a sequel and finish what I had written about how this story ends, but in my opinion...this is getting too long. Review how you would like the fate of this story, even if your anonymous and do not have an account and just like the story and would like to see more, until then, this story will be known as 'Complete'. I also hate the ending of this.**

**Leighannamarie**


	62. Quick Note, info on possible sequel

**Authors Note:**

**Dear readers, **

**First off, I am leaning more towards a sequel (NOT official). I will see after I write a few chapters/parts in these next few weeks then I will make my final decision. Second, I would like to thank everyone for being supportive and reviewing in hopes to urge me on to continue writing. But I do have to say something, slowly I am pulling myself out of writing here and focusing more on my personal life. My husband was recently in a car accident, he is slowly recovering and I think it is safe to say I have been busy in these past few weeks. Third, I also have not seen a full CSI MIAMI in a long time (no, not because of the winter hiatus). And Fourth, (this heavily connects with my second reason) I am dealing with personal health-related problems that have been around/developing since my near-fatal car accident as well as just personal issues and currently making decisions that would impact my family's lives.**

***For the possible sequel, I HAVE NOT actually started writing it, like I said, in the next few weeks I will be able to give a straighter answer. I WILL continue the sequel on _Consequences_ so for the people who have only this story on 'alert' will not need to scramble and subscribe to my pen name. Then I will put it up as its own story later. **

**-Leighannamarie **

**(I hate authors notes like these)**


End file.
